Naruto and The Wicked Blade
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: One who has lost the only two people he had in his life now has only one goal in his life, the one who caused all of this to happen which he will show no mercy to that person on Naruto's path of vengeance. Naruto takes Tatsumi's place in this fanfic. orry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic.

Chapter 1

AFTERNOON ON THE ROAD

There is currently a carriage being rid towards the capital city while in the back is a cloaked figure holding on a midnight black scabbard while he's also writing in a white book that says "Loveless" on the cover. Suddenly they were stopped as a earth dragon suddenly rising from the ground!

"I-It's an Earth Dragon!", one yelled which the dragon goes in for an attack but it was stopped as its right arm was missing which a cloaked figure appears behind it.

"Weak... And I thought a first-class danger beast. Earth dragon was strong?", he said as he looks back at the dragon which roars and swings its left arm but he jumps high and in one fast movement chops the dragon in half.

He then takes off his cloak revealing himself as Naruto which he proceeds to wipe the blade that has blood on it with his cloak. His sword looks like The Lich Kings sword "Frostmourne" from World of Warcraft. His outfit looks exactly like "Genesis Rhapsodos" outfit from Final Fantasy.

"That was amazing!", one of the carriage drivers say running to Naruto who sheathes his sword.

"You actually took a danger beast down single-handedly!", the other says which Naruto just shrugs not really caring.

"You can call me Naruto and no need to praise me, I didn't want to see two citizens be killed. The only came here to get cash for my village... Now shall we continue?", Naruto said with a smile.

TIME SKIP TO CAPITAL CITY

"Amazing", Naruto said looking at the the wall of the center of the imperial city but he then felt it like a pulse of energy and turns but all he finds is no one sitting at a table with a hit cup of tea causing Naruto's eyes to narrow which he turns around and heads for the barracks.

INSIDE THE BARRACKS

"Oh... You're an applicant, too, huh? Fill out this form and bring it back to me", the man in the front table said giving Naruto a piece of paper which his eye twitches looking at it.

"Starting out in the infantry?", Naruto said getting annoyed at this.

"Obviously-", the man was cut off by Naruto graving him by his shirt and causing him to look face to safe with a very annoyed Naruto.

"I have no time for this shit! I need to start as a commanding officer", Naruto said to him but soon he realizes he was being dragged out by two soldiers and thrown out which he roles and hits the wall.

"What was that for?!", Naruto yelled annoyed at the man.

"Don't be ridiculous! Due to the recession, we're flooded with applicants... There are limits as to how many we can hire!", He yelled causing Naruto to sweatdrop at what he did.

"Oh...", Naruto said to the man.

"If you get it, scram, you damned brat!", he yelled as he slams the door shut which Naruto looks down sadly.

"Damn... I screwed up again, well should I cause a scene or not... Hmmmm, wish I had a coin", Naruto thought as he scratches his head and remembers he has a bag full of cash and when he went to get it he realizes there's a shadow over him and hears someone say "hi!" causing Naruto to turn seeing a tall, beautiful young woman with large breasts as well as having short blond hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and yellow eyes which Naruto then blushes red at the woman and looks at her breasts inches away from his causing her to blink in surprise

"What's wrong with you?", she asked causing Naruto to blush more as he looks away.

"Drawn by dreams of making it in the capital, you came all the way from the country?", she said causing Naruto to blink in surprise at this but they narrow again.

"I doubt that... I was after all talking loudly so you must have been the young lady at the table?", Naruto said causing her to blink in surprise and she laughs.

"Impressive, you know I've lived in the capital long enough and I know a quick way to get hired for government services", she says causing Naruto's eyes to widen but they narrow again as he raises an eyebrow while crossing his arms.

"Really?", Naruto asks as she nods.

"Want to know how?", she asks him.

"What's the catch?", Naruto said to her which she smiles happily.

"Then treat a lady to a meal!", she said smiling brightly as Naruto sighs with a smile and chuckles should have guessed she would say that.

AT THE PUB

Naruto and the woman are currently at a table which Naruto watches her drink down a cup of bear in a couple of gulps surprising him and after she gives a laugh while blushing.

"Drinking during the day sure is fantastic! Have a drink, young man! Lets have some fun!", she says holding up a bottle of alcohol.

"Are you trying to get me drunk enough to get in bed with you which I wont complain or trying to steal all my money when I'm drunk but either way just tell me how I can get hired by the government!", Naruto says to her which she then pours herself a glass of alcohol.

"Well, that's simply... Having connections and money", she said causing Naruto to blink in surprise while repeating the word "money"?

"I know a guy in the military...if you give him cash, it'll he real quick!", she said which Naruto smirks understanding her game and puts on a smile taking out a bag which she thinks there's money in it but all that's inside is some round pieces of metal to use as a decoy for his cash just in case he gets robbed which when the metal moves around makes the same sound as normal coins do.

"Oh, absolutely!", she said smiling with sparkles in her eyes eyeing the bag.

"On my way here, I collected some rewards for slaying danger beasts through they weren't really a challenge...", Naruto said causing her to blink in surprise but smiles at Naruto.

"So you're strong. You'll be a commanding officer in no time!", she said as Naruto just smiles.

"That's right! I'll leave it to you!", Naruto said which she stands up taking the cash and turns to Naruto giving him a wave.

"I think your encounter with me will serve as a valuable lesson, kid. I'm gonna go take care of this, so wait there for me, okay?", she says as she walks away while Naruto just smiles saying quietly "oh yes, this will be a valuable lesson for me or maybe you".

A bartender sighs seeing this and guess back to work.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Naruto is currently waiting for the lady to return with the metal he gave her but she hasn't come back making him starting to wonder something.

"Sir, we're closing soon", the bartender said as Naruto nods.

"I'm waiting for someone...", Naruto says but the man just sighs as he looks at Naruto.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you've been dwindled", he said which Naruto nods.

"I know that, I have her a bag full of coin shaped metal. I waiting for her to come back angry... Hmmmmm", Naruto said as he looks in his bag and tajes out his cash and when he opens it he immediately shouts.

"DAMMIT, I GAVE HER THE WRONG BAG!", Naruto shouts loudly and hits his head against the table with anime tears coming down his face.

TIME SKIP STREET

Naruto is currently on the street laying against a wall holding his bag and places the metal bag full of metal coins in it. Naruto reaches she holds his sword with his arms.

"Better get some sleep...", Naruto said to himself but stops as he notices two guards driving a carriage and they stop right in front of him which the door opens?

"Again, my lady?", the man asks her.

"You know I can't help it. It's my nature", she replied as it opens to which he sees a teenager come out of it and stop in front of Naruto bending down to him.

"If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?", she asks him which Naruto starts thinking.

"(If she try's anything, I can just kill her and her entire families along with the guards)... I don't have any money...", Naruto finally spoke which she laughs.

"You wouldn't be sleeping here if you did, would you?", she said to him as she stood up straight which the two drivers walk behind her and stop.

"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you", one said.

"You should accept her generosity", the other said wearing a helmet.

"What would you like to do?", Aria asks which Naruto just sighs.

"Fine", Naruto said causing her to smile at this.

AT ARIA'S MANSION AT THE LIVING ROOM

"Aria brought someone home again", the father said siting near his wife and daughter.

"My... It's simply her habit. I wonder how many there have been", the wife says causing Naruto's eyes to narrow at that.

"Mother!", Aria said to her which Naruto gives a light bow.

"Thank you for your hospitality", Naruto says to him which he starts to look at the people suspiciously.

"Please take a seat", the father said which Naruto does and the father takes a sip out of his tea.

"I see... You want to gain military success, and save your village", the father said which Naruto nods.

"But you know... Within the Imperial Capital, it is peaceful. However, this country is surrounded by three different races... You could be assigned to the international border to fight", he says which all Naruto does is touch his sword.

"We're prepared", Naruto said confusing the three at the "we're" part.

"I see... What impressive spirit! This is exactly how the young should be", he said to Naruto.

"Did you come from the village all by yourself, Naruto?", education asks which Naruto shook his head.

"Three others, but...", Naruto said looking down.

FLASH BACK

Naruto, Sayo, and Ieyasu are currently at the entrance to there snowy village while there in front of the village chief while its currently snowing.

"Alright ight! We'll be on our way, chief!", Naruto said with a smile which the chief nods.

"Right. You've had the ability to fortify one another's strengths. Take that ability, and grab your chance for success". Chief says to them.

"Leave it to us. We'll bring wealth to the village", Sayo says which Ieyasu nods.

"That way, we won't starve to death! Well, it'll probably take years for Master Ieyasu's name to become known", Ieyasu says which Sayo looks at Ieyasu not believing him.

"Ieyasu will probably get the guillotine for breaking the law", Sayo said causing Naruto to chuckle as they begin arguing.

"It seems you all have enough spirit. Now, Naruto... Here's my last parting gift. Take this with you", chief says handing Naruto the wooden statue of there god...

"I've already told that I lost faith in god a long time ago...", Naruto says which the chief sighs and touches Naruto's should with his right hand.

"Even if you had a dark beginning but remember, don't let the past affect your future", the chief said which Naruto looks away.

"My past will always haunt me including that the mark! It can never leave my body!", Naruto said with anger drawing his two friends attention.

"Keep or close to you...and god will surely help you", Chief says which Naruto's eyes narrow at the statue.

FLASH BACK END

"You see, after we says our goodbye age left, bandits attacked us and ever since we've been separated", Naruto said to them.

"Oh, dear...", the wife said.

"They're strong, so I'm not necessarily worried, but... There there all I have left attaching me to this works", Naruto said to them.

"Very well, then...", the father said confusing Naruto.

"I'll put in a good word with a military acquaintance. And I'll request a search for those two, as well", the father said causing Naruto to smile.

"Really?", Naruto said smiling brightly and stages up and bows.

"Thank you so much!", Naruto says to him.

"My intuitions are usually spot on. I think you'll see the two of them soon", Aria said causing Naruto to smile more at this.

NEXT DAY IN TGE STREETS OF THE CAPITAL

"Next, we're going to that store!", Aria says to them as Naruto is currently watching two soldiers having trouble carrying all the stuff Aria bought.

Please wait, my lady!", a guard yelled while Naruto is staring at the mountain of brought things Aria got.

"It's not just the lady... All women are like this", the soldier who's guarding the gifts says.

"I only know those who chose what to wear right away...", Naruto said thinking what Sayo yelling at him.

"But anyway, Naruto", the soldier said drawing his full attention.

"Yes?", Naruto asks wanting to know what he wants to say to him.

"Take a look at that", the soldier says which Naruto turns around.

"Huh?", Naruto says as he looks ahead towards the center of the city.

"Over there, you can see in the distance the Imperial Capital's center, the palace", the soldier said to him.

"I heard the emperor is the one who can change a country?", Naruto asked but the soldier shook his head.

"No... It's a little different than that", he said and moves to Naruto's ear.

"There's an emperor, but he's only a child. The prime minister controls the emperor from the shadows. Abs he's the reason why this country rots", he says causing Naruto's eyes to widen and before he could say anything the soldier puts his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Don't say anything suspicious. If anyone hears us, they'll have our heads", he said pulling his gags away.

"My village also suffers from heavy taxation because...", Naruto said and grits his teeth.

"In the capital, its an accepted practice", he says causing Naruto to grit his teeth more.

"And there are others like those over there", the soldier says pointing at wanted posters of "Night Raid"

"Night Raid?", Naruto said confused at never hearing them before.

"They're a group of assassins that's terrifying the imperial capital. As the name suggests, they attack their victims at night. They mainly target high-ranking executives and the capital's upper class. Prepare yourself, just in case", he said which Naruto nods.

"Also, could you do something about that?", he asks pointing towards the giant gift the two soldiers are holding.

"WTF?!", Naruto yelled loudly while sweatdropping.

NIGHT AT THE MANSION

Naruto's eyes open eyes away as he felt murderous intent and instantly gets dressed which he grabs his blade and runs towards the door opening it and starts running down the hall.

I'm getting a bad-", Naruto stops midway as his eyes widen which he looks towards the window too find five people balancing themselves in wires which Naruto's eyes widen recognizing the one who has his money.

"Night Raid...", Naruto thought with narrowed eyes.

"Just because they're wealthy, you'll target this place, too?", Naruto thought as he then sees soldier attacking Naruto watches as he sees the three guards get killed easily.

"Wicked, they all posses a Teigu's?!", Naruto said as he grips his blade and starts running down the hall heading for the Aria!

OUTSIDE

"Hurry, my lady! This way!", a guard yells running fast holding into Aria's left hand with his own leading the way!

"What's going on?", Aria asks which they see the store house in site and in the opening.

"We must get to the storehouse! It'll be safe there!", he said to her.

"There you are!", Naruto yelled drawing there attention to find Naruto breathing in and out.

"Naruto?", Aria said surprised which the soldier turns to him.

"You came at a good time... We're going into the store house, she waiting for the authorities. In the meantime, you fend them off", the guard says causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Wait wha-", Naruto was cut off as he heard someone land behind him causing him to turn towards the young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. Naruto's eyes widen thinking she looks beautiful which suddenly Naruto's grip on his swords handle which suddenly veins start building from his right hand causing Naruto to grab his right arm in pain. Naruto remembers the name the wagers poster "Akame".

"Wicked, calm down!", Naruto said quietly which the veins start to get smaller while he gains back control of his right arm which he draws our his sword and Akame charges fast!

"Not a target", Akame says causing his eyes to widen which Akame jumps on Naruto's head and junks off which he turns to find the soldier slashed on the stomach after she dodged his bullets. Aria falls on the ground which Akame raises her sword.

"Elimina-", Akame was cut off as she dodges Naruto's said strike.

"You aren't a target. There's no need to kill you", Akame said which she currently sees Naruto standing in front of a currently scared Aria.

"Sorry, can't let you so that", Naruto said to her which they stare down each other.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you", Akame says which Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Then bring it", Naruto says which he sword reflects the light of the moon off of it.

"Then I shall eliminate you", Akame says causing his eyes to narrow.

"So dirty! Dirty!", Leone says walking towards them from behind Akame which she notices Naruto.

"We may be equally matched but if I released-no, I can never resort to that", Naruto thought to himself which both charge at the exact same time and they swing there sword which connects and Naruto pushes her away abs swings his sword which Akame jumps high and does a kick but Naruto slams his hand up into her legs causing her to lose balance and hit the ground which she dodges Naruto's blade and then stands up facing Naruto.

"You're good", Naruto says with a smile and stares at Naruto.

"You as well. Eliminate", Akame says and charges at Naruto who does the same which both bring there swords back and swing at the same time which both swords head for each others neck and both start moving back as well trying to invade each others blade but suddenly Leone grabs Akame by the back of her collar and pulls are back while saying "hold on" which Naruto blinks in surprise.

"What are you doing?", Akame asks looking at Leone.

"We still have time, right? I owe this kid a favor. I figured I'd repay it", Leone said which Naruto's eyes twitch.

"I meant to give you a bag full of metal coins! That was a screw up on my part!", Naruto yelled pointing at her which Leone just smiles.

"That's right whiskers! The beautiful lady that you said you wouldn't mind getting in bed with", Leone said causing Naruto to blush at that  
while age wave at him.

"Young man... These people are far from good", Leone said causing Naruto to blink in surprise as she walks past ten towards the storehouse?

"Will you be able to say the same thing after seeing this?", Leone said which she proceeds to blow open the doors with one hit and Naruto walks towards her.

"Take a good look. This is the imperial capital's darkness", Leone as Naruto stops next to her which his eyes widen in horror seeing it.

"What... Is this...?", Naruto said completely shocked.

"They lure people from the countryside with sweet words, torturing then and playing with them until they're dead. That is what this household really is", Leone said while Naruto falls on his knees looking up at the naked, beaten, and dead body of Sayo.

"S... Say... Sayo...", Naruto said with wide as he proceeds to grab his head while griping on his sword.

"Is it someone you knew?", Leone asks as stops Aria from leaving.

"Hold on...", Leone said grabbing her head and makes her turn.

"Aren't you asking for a bit much, trying to run away like that?", Leone said which Naruto takes out the wooden statue of there god.

"I was right... There is no god in this world... This ... Is hell", Naruto said as he crushed the god statue in his left hand and stands up.

"Naruto... It's you, right, Naruto? It's me...", someone said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he turns slowly to find Ieyasu all bloody and only wearing boxers.

"Ie...yasu...?", Naruto said with wide eyes.

"That girl invited Sayo and me to her home. And after we ate, we lost consciousness... And when we came to, we were here... Th-That girl tortured Sayo to death!", Ieyasu yelled as he begins crying while Naruto is wide eyed...

"What's so wrong with that?!", Aria yelled knocking Leone's hand away.

"You're all worthless hicks from the country! The same as cattle! I'm free to do whatever I want to them, aren't I? And that woman... Even though she was just cattle, her hair was smooth! Who does she think she is? When I struggle with my unruly hair! That's why I made sure age suffered-", Aria was cut off as Naruto slashes her left arm off causing her to scream in pain.

"I've heard enough from you, Wicked Jester... You can have fun, do whatever you like to this wicked soul", Naruto said as the sword glows bright dark purple causing both Akame and Leone's eyes to widen as suddenly a jet black arm comes out of the sword and proceeds to phase through Aria's stomach causing her eyes to widen as she screams more and what happened next is shocking... The hand begins pulling out a light blue human shaped soul looking like Aria except the hair which the soul is screaming loudly as its dragged into the soul.

"Now suffer for eternity with the Wicked Jester", Naruto said as the sword stops glowing.

"It is done... She will be tortured forever...", Naruto says with a lifeless look in his eyes while Leone was wide.

"Without a doubt, that's "The Wicked Jester" Teigu... I thought it was destroyed for being to dangerous?", Leone thought with wide eyes while Naruto sheathes his sword.

"Eheheh, that's Naruto for you, he truly is scary when he's pissed but that felt great seeing him do that", after Ieyasu finished he vomited up blood which Naruto turns to him and runs into the storehouse making a left and runs to Ieyasu which he lays him down slowly.

"Ieyasu...", Naruto said with wide eyes.

"It's the final stages of Lubora. The mother of the house enjoyed drugging her victims. And she wrote about it in detail in her diary. He cannot be saved", Akame said causing his eyes to widen.

"Naruto...", Ieyasu says causing him to look down at his best friend.

"Sayo... She never have into that bitch. Even to the very end, she was so cool... So Master Ieyasu has to have a cool end...", Ieyasu said reaching his hand up high towards the corking but his eyes close as his hand falls while he still has that bright smile which Naruto caught the hand that fell.

"It seems he kept himself alive by will alone", Akame said as Naruto puts both Ieyasu's hands on his chest. Which Naruto has a broken look in his eyes while he's gripping in his sword.

"Lets go", Akame said buys she was cut off by Leone.

"Hey... Lets bring the kid too?", Leone says which Akame turns to her while Leone throws over her shoulder while he's still gripping on his sword with that broken look in his eyes.

"Our secret base is always short-handed! Ha has luck, courage, and even skill! Wouldn't you agree? Oh, I'll bring there bodies to our secret base later, so don't worry", Leone said causing his eyes widen but they become locked again after he said "thanks".

4 MINUTES LATER

"You're late!", Mine yells waiting for them with the others one the wire while they notice Naruto in Leone's arms having a broken look on his face and in his eyes.

"From now on he'll be one of us", Leone said while Akame looks at Naruto and touches his cheek which she starts petting it and causing Naruto's eyes to close and purr which Akame blushes at it thinking it cute while the other look at each other not hearing it and thinking if they should bring him along?

"Bulatcchi, I'll leave him to you!", Leone says which Bluat picks Naruto up in his right arm.

"Don't worry, I seen this look more then once... You'll find a new reason too live, I promise", Bluat said looking at the sleeping Naruto who passed out from all that's happened as well as Akame who put him to sleep from petting his whisker marks.

"Mission complete. Time to return", Akame says which all of them begin heading back for base.

INSIDE THE WICKED BLADE

"P-Please no more!", Aria said with her body severed in many ways standing in front of a monster. He looks like my profile picture while his face looks like this fanfictions cover image. Sooner or later my profile picture will change so ask if you don't see it.

"What you did can never fit forgiven so, I get to torture you for as long as I want! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Wicked Jester yells laughing!

REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

THREE DAYS LATER

Naruto is currently looking at the two grave stones with yellow flowers with a sad look in his eyes.

(We three swear that as we live together, we'll die together!)

"Don't worry my friends, I will avenge you...", Naruto thought to himself and suddenly a pair of arms wrap around his as Leone's are now one Naruto's head causing him to blink in surprise as he looks up at Leone's breasts and blushes as she smiles.

"So have you decided to join us yet?", Leone asks which Naruto nods to her.

"Yeah, I'll join you...", Naruto said as he stands up which she shoves his head into her left breast causing him to blush.

"You've hit a real talent for killing, you know", Leone said which Naruto looks away.

"Well, it didn't even phase me since I killed when I was just a child...", Naruto says confusing her but all she does is smile then she starts dragging Naruto away from the cliff.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to the others today!", Leone says which Naruto looks up at Akame watching then but she continues on her way.

INSIDE HQ

"I'm glad you'll be honing us", Sheele says with a smile.

"Hey! Wait a second, Leone", Mine said at the doorway drawing there attention.

"Why did you let him into our headquarters?", Mine asks as she points at Naruto.

"He's one of us now", Leone said as Mine tajes a few steps forward.

"I don't recall agreeing to that", Mine said as she then is face to face with Naruto as both are staring at wash other.

"Weak, there's no way you could work with professionals like us", Mine says turning around.

"What?", Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Don't take it to heart. Mine treats everyone this way", Leone said which Naruto then thought if something and smirks.

"So you're the bitch of the group huh, pink haired banshee", Naruto said causing Mine's eye to twitch while both Leone and Sheele laugh at that.

TRAINING GROUND

"The training grounds here are good for blowing off stress. And that guy over there who's probable reeking of sweat right now...is Bulat", Leone says pointing to Bulat who's currently swinging around a staff causing the wind to pick up around him which Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at that and in one move sends and strong gust of wind in all directions. Bulat turns towards them finally noticing them.

"You must be the kid from the other day", Bulat said walking toward him while Naruto's eye twitches at being called a kid again.

"You must be the guy in the armor so its nice to meet you and names Naruto", Naruto says extending his hand which both shake.

"He's gay", Leone said causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Hey, now. Don't give him the wrong idea, okay?", Bulat says with a blush causing a cold chill to run up Naruto's neck.

"Ok... He's starting to creep the hell out of me!", Naruto thought sweating.

HOT SPRINGS

They find a green haired guy currently hiding on a small cliff looking at the hit springs?

"It's almost time for Miss Leone's bath!", he said then stands up making a fist with his right hand.

"For a glimpse of those tits, I'll brave any danger!-", he was cut off by someone behind him saying "Then?".

"How about I break two of your fingers?", Leon says says as she proceeds to bend his fingers causing Lubbock to scream like a little bitch while Naruto sweatsdrops at this which Leone puts her foot of Lubbock's back preventing him from getting up.

"Damn it! This won't stop me!", Lubbock said which Naruto smiles at his bit giving up attitude.

"Then I'll break your arm too. That aside, this idiots Lubbock", Leone said as Naruto nods as they walk down towards the water and begin walking across from the river while Naruto notices its almost sunset.

"Next is... Ah, next up is a pretty lady, so I'm sure you won't be disappointed after all you two almost killed each other", Leone says as they stop at a corner and she points in another direction.

"See? Over there's Akame. Isn't she cute?", Leone says as they find Akame eating at a camp fire with a evil bird being cooked which she turns to them.

"Wow. Big appetite you have there", Naruto said with a smile as he sits down next to Akame.

"You eat too, Leone", Akame said as she passes her a piece of the bird which she catches.

"Thanks", Leone said then she looks at Naruto which they both stare at each other.

"Have you decided to join us?", Akame asks which Naruto gives a quick nod while Akame hands Naruto a piece of the evil bird.

"Thank you", Naruto says as he begins chowing down in the food.

"Tastes like chicken", Naruto said eating with a smile on his face.

"Wow, you sure went all-out tonight", Leone said walking forward now behind them.

"The boss is back", Akame said causing his eyes to widen.

"Boss?", Naruto said while Leone looks behind the bird to find the "boss" they were talking about.

"Oh! Boss!", Leone said which she just gives a small wave while saying "yo".", Najenda said to her.

"Welcome back! Did you bring any souvenirs?", Leone asks but Najenda cuts her off for some reason?

"One moment, Leone. I hear you exceeded the time limit on the job three days ago", Najenda said as her metal right arm twitches.

"(Crap!)", was all Leone thought as age starts running.

"Run Forrest Run!", Naruto yelled but she was stopped by Najenda's metal have firing like a spear grabbing Leone by the by the back if her scarf and begins reeling her in...

"Wow, maybe saying that when Lubbock try's to run would have been much better", Naruto said sweatdropping at this.

"I wouldn't recommend taking to much pleasure in fighting. It's a habit you should try to break", Najenda said to her.

"Okay! Just stop reeling me in!", Leone whines while Naruto just sighs at the girl which Najenda finally lets go of Leone which her hand returns to her.

"Anyway, who's this young man?", Najenda asks looking at Naruto which Leone instantly stands up patting Naruto on the back.

"He has great talent and was able to match Akame, boss!", Leone said to which she blinks in surprise.

"Are you sure?", Najenda asks as she nods.

"I do and he carries the "Wicked Jester Blade" he has promise", Leone said causing Naruto's eyes to widen at what she said from her already knowing his blade as well as Najenda's eyes narrow.

"Akame, gather the others", Najenda said while putting her trench coat on.

"I want your report, along with more details on this young man", Najenda said to them.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

There in the main room in front of Najenda who's sitting on a chair in front of the others.

"I understand the situation. Naruto... Would you like to join Night Raid?", Najenda asks which Naruto gives a nod seeing her hand extended.

"I already said yes, through I have no more reason to even live but only one thing that keeps me going, one goal which this group will help me achieve... Revenge, I want to seal that bastard prime ministers soul in Wicked Jester and suffer for all the sins he's committed... Then, I can finally kill myself", Naruto said while the others are wide eyed at what he said.

"Interesting, you see there's an anti-imperial force, the Revolutionary Army, whose headquarters lie to the far south of the capital. Though they started small, the army has grown into an organization of considerable size. Thus, they needed a smaller team to carry out covert operations such as intelligence gathering and assassination. That team is us: Night Raid. Though we currently charged with mere pest control, once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the prime minister and crush the empires corruption at its source. And at that moment, the country will be born anew", Najenda says causing Naruto to smile widely at that.

"Each one of us has a reason to fight. We're all prepared for what could happen. With you it's revenge, as well as you'll be compensated with your hard work which you will be able to save your village", Najenda said which Naruto nods.

"You may never be able to return to that village of yours, you know", Mine said but all Naruto did is look away.

"That was never my home, the chief found me after I-... Never mind I rather not talk about it", Naruto said causing Mine to look away while Najenda smiles.

"Welcome to the Bloody life of an assassin, Naruto. This meeting is adjourned for tonight", Najenda said while Naruto glances at Akame who seems to be looking at him?

"Akame", Najenda said drawing her attention.

"I'll leave Naruto's training to you", Najenda said causing Naruto too blink in surprise as he turns towards Akame.

"If he becomes a burden, feel free to kill him", Najenda said which Akame nods.

"Understood", Akame said in the same exact tone she talks in.

"Wow, that's hurtful", Naruto said which Leone chuckles and grabs Naruto by his shoulder.

"Work hard,'cos your life depends on it!", Leone says while Naruto looks into Akame's eyes and can't help but smile which Akame blinks in surprise. While Najenda is staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Could he be the one that I heard about...", Najenda thought to herself hearing about a certain case which was horrible that happened 6 years ago.

KITCHEN

(Lets learn as many skills as possible so we can climb the army's ranks", is was what Sayo said at the table with all three cutting potatoes)

(If we learn all about food, we're less likely to go hungry", is what Ieyasu said while cutting potatoes)

Naruto smiles to himself thinking of the past.

"Sayo... Ieyasu... I'll avenge you and send that demon to a world of nightmares", Naruto thought to himself while peeling potatoes at the counter while wearing a kitchen

"Hey! Where's my second helping?", Banshee-I mean mine said.

"Oh, being me some too!", Bulat asks.

"Same here", Lubbock says.

"Please!", Sheele asks Naruto causing him to sigh at this.

LATER THAT DAY

"Man there's a lot of food to get ready", Naruto said as he's cutting the carrots.

"No point in complaining. You're with me, and I'm in charge of the food", Akame said tasting the good there making.

"You're only in charge of the food so you can snack on everything, aren't you?", Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not", Akame said as she eats another grape causing Naruto to laugh at this.

"Well, I don't believe you", Naruto said and hears an annoying banshee.

"That outfit really suits a newbie like you", Mine said while Naruto continues cutting the rest of the carrots.

"Whatever you say pink banshee, I don't care", Naruto says causing another tic mark to form on Mine's forehead at the mean yet hilarious nickname which suits her perfectly.

"Hey, Naruto", Bulat said causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

"Where are you guys going anyways?", Naruto asks them.

"We're on an emergency assignment", Bulat said which Naruto instantly understands since he can't just go in a mission when he just got here.

"You can hold the-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!", Mine yells who was cut off by Naruto falling asleep and wakes up.

"Guys, where's the annoying alarm clock that woke me up?", Naruto asks which the others hold back there chuckles while Mine's eye twitches which they then leave. Naruto goes back to cutting while Akame notices some kind if scar and a burn on Naruto's arm but it disappears as Naruto moves his sleeves back down.

"I'll get more of the veritable's Naruto said which she nods not asking if what she saw was correct.

NEXT DAY

Both are on the edge of a small cliff looking at a waterfall.

"It's quite nice", Naruto said while Akame loosens her tie?

"Today, we'll gather our prey from this lake", Akame said as he tie drops to the ground which Naruto turns to her to find her lifting her shirt up causing him to blush madly as he stumbles backwards and trips and falls on his butt looking at Akame who's skirt falls down to show she's wearing a swim suit?

"Why are you panicking?", Akame asks putting a hand on her hip while Naruto just swallows.

"Whoa...", Naruto said as age walks past him towards the edge of the cliff.

"Today, our target is the Koga tuna. This is the best location", Akame said causing him to blink in surprise.

"Aren't this fish harder-", Naruto was cut off as Akame dives in the water while doing a flip. Suddenly after five seconds there fish fly into the air into the basket.

"What the?", Naruto says as Akame rises from the water while Naruto turns to her surprised.

"Dive into the depths of the lake and remain absolutely still. The moment your prey draws near, you strike. Concentration is they key. Can you do it?", Akame asks as Naruto smiles putting the basket down and goes to remove his coat but stops and freezes confusing Akame.

"...", Naruto bites his lip thinking what he should do then sighs graving his coat.

"Promise me... You won't say a thing...", Naruto said causing her to blink in surprise but she nods which Naruto begins removing his clothes until he's down to his boxers and what Akame sees horrifies her... Naruto's body shows tons of scars she burns as well as deep slash wounds on his body while there's a brand on the middle of his chest looking like this fanfiction image or more precisely Wicked Jokers face. Without uttering a word Naruto dives into the water fast. After a total of five seconds five fish fly out if the water into the basket and Naruto rises from the water with his back turned towards Akame who's eyes widen more in shock seeing deep whipping scars on Naruto's back which he turns to her with a sad look on his face.

"Don't... Just don't say anything...", Naruto said as he swims towards the shore which Akame swims after him. As Naruto walks up the shore he finds himself stopped by Akame grabbing his hand.

"You were a Slave...", was all that Akame said which Naruto grits his teeth liking his arm away and begins walking away before Akame hugs Naruto from behind which he doesn't say a thing.

"Please... Just let go... I don't want any treatment like this since I just joined yesterday so... Just let go...", Naruto said but she strengthens her hold on Naruto... Which Naruto turns and his eyes widen fully as he saw it, the same brand on her back?!

"You were also-", Naruto was cut off by Akame...

"When me and my sister were just kids our parents sold us into slavery... It was hell for both of us but on that day... IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FREED EVERYONE!", Akame yelled loudly and shaking which Naruto looks away.

"Just... Leave me alone...", Naruto said pushing her arms away as he walks up the hill while Najenda is watching from a tree with narrowed eyes next to a sad looking Leone.

"I was right, he was the one from the report... The one that was found by the revolutionary army who were searching for the missing children", Najenda said while Leone looks at Najenda questionably.

"I was looked at the reports and they found the camp that had the slaves... They began executing children since they knew there being followed and didn't want the children to say anything but about 153 escaped because of him... When we arrived... The 247 guards... They were massacred, a lot missing there heads and turn apart. That found that boy in the center of the bloody mess holding onto that blade, the wicked jester... When they tried to take it... They instantly died having there sees absorbed into the blade... That young man was only 10, without a doubt he killed them since that Teigu, the wicked jester had a past of controlling his users except one... One who seeked revenge which the jester helped achieve, I don't know it fully but he is by far the most dangerous person in the capital... The chief of his village took Naruto in a few days later after what happened... His parents were killed by the slavers...", Najenda said causing Leone's eyes to widen as they watch Naruto's retreating form.

"It's hard to believe they came from the same camp", Leone said looking at Akame who's looking down.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto is currently walking through the woods fully dressed while he grips Wicked Jesters hilt.

FLASH BACK SIX YEARS AGO

Naruto is currently within a cage by himself while there's other children are currently within cages looking like they haven't eaten in weeks while looking skinny and bony.

"What, are you serious?!", someone yelled seeing the leader arguing with his one of the other slavers.

"Yeah the revolutionary army is coming towards us as we speak, we have to get ride of all these children first", the man said causing the leader to sigh and nods.

"Do it, kill them all we can get more children any time we want", the leader says as he nods while Naruto looks up weakly to find the men currently stabbing children with swords causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he starts crawling towards the bars trying get free scheme he hears the children screaming while one by one there being silenced which Naruto looks in horror as there smiling as they execute the children.

"Why... Why does this have to happen?! WHY ME?! GOD, WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER, TELL ME!", Naruto thought as his eyes widen more as tears are coming from his eyes as one soldier is standing in front of him and stabs him though the stomach causing him to vomit out blood as he stops moving which the solder rips his sword out which the man turns away while Naruto has wide eyes as he's loosing a lot if blood which the tears finally stops as its replaced by rage.

"Damn... DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! I REFUSE TO DIE LIKE THIS!", Naruto screamed while vomiting up more blood while the men are ignoring Naruto knowing he'll die soon.

"I'LL DRAG YOU ALL TO HELL! I'LL KILL YOU WITH BARE HANDS, DO YOU HERE ME WITH MY BARE HANDS!", Naruto screams which he felt is as darkness appears in front if his has his eyes lay upon the Wicked Jester's blade?!

"You want the power to punish them all, then use me. Use my power whenever you want but in return you must keep killing sending more she more to my world. You must drag them all to my world!", the voice as Naruto extends his right hand grabbing the blade.

"I DONE CARE, IF YOU GIVE ME POWER THEN I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO MAKE THEM PAY, ALL OF THEM!", Naruto yelled as he hears laughter which the blade explodes from darkness drawing everyone's attention at the camp fires blow out as they all witness the cage explode and to which they find Naruto consumed by darkness and it becomes pitch black and what appears next is shocking. It's the wicked Jesters humanoid form as well as he looks like an adult?!

"You actually came, my lord can you kill the-", he was cut off as his head chest flying which all the cages suddenly opened as the slavers stare at Naruto who's holding onto his blade.

"ThIs IsNt YoUr WoRlD, nOt AnYmOrE!", Naruto says as he charges at them and in one movement chops the leaders legs off and a black hand comes of Naruto's body grabbing the leader who's screaming and rips his soul out which it then absorbed by the blade.

"I'lL kIlL eVeRy LaSt OnE oF yOu!", Naruto roars loudly as he begins ripping past more and more.

"YoUr MiNe AlL oF yOu!", Naruto roared as the children are running away while a kid Akame and Kurome are currently running but Kurome trips falling down which before they could do anything, two soldiers take the kids as hostages?!

"Why are you doing this! We sacrifice these children to you! Stay back, or we'll slice the-", he was cut off as both there heads fly off as the body's neck gush blood while both Akame and Kurome are shocked as Naruto stares down at them.

"LeAvE!", Naruto ordered and roars loudly causing both girls to clasp there ears!

"NoW...", Naruto said walking towards the rest who are running into the woods.

"LeT mE hErE yOu ScEaM, tHe HuNt BeGiNs! AHAHAHAHAH!". Naruto roars as the ever lasting smile on the wicked jesters face widens. Throughout the night was filled with screams of terror and horror.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Ahahahaha, I killed them. They've all been sent to Jesters world, yes. I avenged my parents and the children, not one survived...", Naruto said his entire body coveted in blood, then he falls to his knees on the bloody grass which the smile turn to an upside down smile while tears begin coming from his eyes which the face opens up to show Naruto's crying face.

"There is no god... This world... I'm... In hell", Naruto said as he hits the bloody grass which his body turns into darkness as it comes off of him showing his body fully healed by still in the same condition before he got stabbed while the darkness enters the sword in Naruto's hands.

"You are the one, that... Was truly magnificent, far more then my last favorite", Wicked Jester said as Naruto can hear laughing before he passes out.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE, NO GUEST REVIEW PLEASE. I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently eating in silence along with Akame as Leone looks between the two of them which Najenda sighs knowing she needs to break the tension.

"All right, Leone. Lets hear this case of yours", Najenda asks her which she nods while pulling two drawn pictures of men.

"The targets this time are Ogre, of the imperial police, and Gamal, an oil merchant. According to out client, Gamal the oil merchant has been paying Ogre a huge amount in bribes. Each time Gamal commute a crime, Ogre pins the blame on an innocent bystander. The fiancée of the man that was executed for a crime that he didn't commit payed us... She was really broken and this is the payment", Leone said putting the money on the table.

"Tell me... How did she get that much...?", Naruto asked her quietly causing Leone to grip her left arm while there crossed.

"She smelled of disease. I imagine she sold her body many times to earn this", Leone said which Naruto grits his teeth.

"Have you verified the case?", Najenda asks which Leone looks up to her.

"I confirmed her words myself. The targets are guilty", Leone said as Najenda lights her cigarette.

"All right. Night Raid accepts the case. Our new nation has no need of such scum. We shall bring divine punishment upon them", Najenda said to which Leone then responds.

"The merchant, Gamal, should be easy. But Ogre will be a formidable opponent. Ogre, the demon. He's-", Leone was cut off as Naruto stood up.

"I already know who he is, he dinks off duty on the Main Street. I was already planning on killing him when I heard the rumors at the pub about that man... I'll send him to Wicked Jester's world... Give that women her money back you can take this mission off as my pay", Naruto said standing up and heads for the door which Akame also stands up.

"However, security is tight that close to the palace. It would be dangerous for someone like Akame, whose face is publicly known. So only Naruto and Leone can do it, but besides...", Najenda said seeing Naruto leave the room.

"He should blow off some steam", Najenda said which Akame and Leone look at each other which Akame looks Najenda one last time and walks out of the room.

CAPITAL CITY SUNDOWN

Naruto and Leone are currently in front of the Main Street staring at the structure.

"This is the Main Street. You have the map memorized, right?", Leone asks which Naruto just gives a nod while he's lost in thought thinking back to what Akame said to him at the shore.

(When me and my sister were just kids our parents sold us into slavery... It was hell for both of us but on that day... IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT, YOU WERE THE ONE THAT FREED EVERYONE)

Leone looks at Naruto seeing the lost look in his eyes then looks ahead.

"Naruto, I should tell you about Akame's past. When Akame was a child, she and her sister were sold into slavery by there own parents and after you set them free she was captured then forced into an assassin-training program, along with over 100 other children that were set free by you, and trained to kill. She managed to survive that hellish experience and emerged as an assassin who worked at the bidding of the empire. However, as Akame carried out her missions, she began to sense the empires true nature. It was one of her targets, our boss, who persuaded her to defect to the Revolutionary Army, who stood up for the citizens. But by that time, most of the comrades she grew up with had died. Do you understand what in saying?", Leone asked looking at Naruto.

"She has felt pain like me but what you just told me... My anger towards this city grows even now... What you said of all times wasn't a good move, at all... And sorry if Wicked Jester makes to much of a mess also I know you and boss were watching me and Akame at the shore...", Naruto said to her while her eyes show anger while Leone's eyes widen's hearing that as well as seeing him gripping his blade with his veins appearing on his arms but they then fade away.

Naruto lets go of the handle of his sword and begins walking away which Leone looks sadly at Naruto.

NIGHT

"Phew! Nothin' beats a nice, cool drink after a long, thorough interrogation", Orge says smiling walking down the Main Street.

"Excuse me sir", Naruto said behind him in a cloak causing Orge to turn towards him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you but in private you see I'm embarrassed", Naruto said causing Orge to blink in surprise.

DARK ALLEY

Orge is standing in front of Naruto's who's back is turned towards him.

"(Doesn't seem like there's anyone else nearby. But this kid...) hey, kid! This place should be fine", Orge said which Naruto smiles widely.

"Yeah... This is where it", Naruto said causing Ogre's eyes to narrow as he grabs his blade.

"Given the timing in guessing the fiancée of the guy I just disposed of. I knew I should have taken care of her too, but get, I guess its not too late even now. I'm gonna hunt down that bitch, have her entire family arrested, and then execute them one by one before her very eyes! But first I'll-", Orge was cut off as Naruto draws his sword out while a darkness comes from it.

"I have a lot of anger building up in me and I need and outlet so...", Naruto said and his sword is covered in darkness.

"This is Wicked Jester", Naruto said turning to Orge with a look up not even caring.

"It's doesn't matter!", Orge yelled as he moves at Narut fast bringing his sword up fast but as he swing down his eyes widen as his arms are missing.

"Is that really... AlL yOu CaN dO?!", Naruto said as from the sword a darkness appears again and in front of Naruto appears Wicked Jester himself laughing.

"So you used that technique huh? You do realize we have a time limit and you must sacrifice the souls kept to use this technique activated through I'm not as strong until we fuse but who cares I get to kill", Jester said glancing at Naruto while Orge tajes a few steps back in fear while darkness appears in Jester's hands and Sephiroth's Masamune from final fantasy.

"Now... I'll make this quick", Jester said as he he points the blade at Orge and charges fast causing Orge's eyes widen not being able to block it which Jester is now begins him which his scabbard appears in his left hand and begins sheathing the blade slowly while Orge turns to Jester not knowing what just happened.

"Humming Ten Feet... ARROW NOTCH STRIKE!", Jester yelled sheathing the sword completely and slashes appear on Orger's body which is splattering blood everywhere and including on Naruto while he just stares at Orge who falls apart and before he could die a black hand comes out of Jester going through Orge's chest and rips out his soul.

"I'm hungry", Jester said as his smile widens while the soul is wailing loudly and thankfully no ones near to hear it. The black hand pulls the soul towards him and he pulls his hand back grilling on the katana and I'm one swing chops the souls head off which the head flys into Jester's mouth and it screams louder which he devoured the head while the body is absorbed into him.

"His wicked soul was tasty, thanks for the meal Naruto, but remember your nothing but a monster like me both of us bound to the life of sending the wicked to my world but... Our deal never involved for you not to have fellow assassins, they will help make my life and yours far more interesting so don't act like that towards them", Wicked Jester said causing Naruto eyes to narrow wondering what he'ss planning while he turns to darkness and enters the blade.

"Mission complete...", Naruto said abs turns around but stops and sighs while touching his face with his right hand.

"Whatever your planning I don't like it but your right... Without them I can't achieve my goal he and...", Naruto stops and thinks of Akame.

"I better get going", Naruto thought as he begins waking as way at the bloody mess.

BACK AT HQ

"I commend you for successfully eliminating the target. Excellent work", Najenda said which Naruto nods.

"Year, through I wasn't hurt I got that mans blood on me", Naruto said not wearing his coat only his shirt since he's getting it washed.

"Akame, I wanted to-", Naruto was cut off by Akame suddenly lifting his shirt up causing his eyes to widen.

"Wait, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Naruto yelled blushing red and not reacting to Leone and Najenda since they already saw it.

"Leone, boss, restrain him", Akame said which bouth women hold Naruto's arms and Akame proceeds to take his pants off?!

"WHAT?!", Naruto yelled blushing more while he could hear Wicked Jester laughing at him unfortunate event from the sword while Akame looks around Naruto but Leone smiles seeing Naruto's six pack and muscles but some saddens not trying to think about all the scars.

Akame stops in front of Naruto staring at him.

"Thank goodness", Akame suddenly said surprising Naruto as he sees her smiling and having a light blush.

"I once had a friend who was to proud to report his wounds. They were poisoned, and he died. I'm glad to see you're unhurt. First missions have a high mortality rate. You've done well", Akame said as she extends her right hand which Naruto smiles taking it but next he pulls her in a huh surprising the girl.

"Sorry for the way I acted, I had no right to do so... So its ok if you-...", Naruto stops as he finds Akame putting her head on his shoulder smiling with her eyes closed.

"I guess I'll thaw that as a yes... I think?", Naruto said and wraps his arms around her.

"Akame was hard on you because she didn't want you to die", Leone said to him.

"Cooking is all about communication, and hunting prey is the most basic of assassination. Haven't you realized that everything she did was part of your training and besides", Najenda said which Naruto blinks and surprise and Akame then stops leaving in Naruto while both are wrapped in each others arms.

"Just keep coming back alive, Naruto", Akame says which Naruto nods.

"Right. I hope that we can form string bonds Akame", Naruto said but both turn to see Leone containing her laughter?

"So what kind of bond were you planning to building in just your underwear?", Leone asked which Naruto turns bright red.

"OH CRAP!", Naruto said as he separates from Akame.

"Wasn't it you guys that made me strip!", Naruto yelled pointing at her.

"Okay. Next, you'll be trained by Mine. Good luck", Najenda said which Naruto begins sweating.

"I rather work with Bulat!", Naruto said and sighs sadly.

"So... Ramen boxers?", Najenda asked holding her moth as she chuckles as the three are looking at Naruto's boxers that have pictures of ramen on them causing him to sigh at this humiliation.

"Damn it...", Naruto said sweating.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Skipping to episode 4.

Chapter 4

NIGHT

"(Yawn)", Naruto opens his eyes slowly as he sits up in his bed tiredly and glances outside at the red moon which he gets out of bed and walks too the window and stops as he's looking at the red moon.

"Just like when my parents died...", Naruto said to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Come back to bed", someone said which Naruto looks at Akane in her pajamas which is just her underwear looking at Naruto sleepily.

"Ok", Naruti said as he gives the red moon one more face and walks back to bed and then gets in it which Akame smiles snuggling with him.

"I could get used to this Akame", Naruto said smiling.

DREAM END

"OW!", Naruto said as he fell out of bed but his eyes widen not from falling out of bed in the morning but from Akame dressed and staring at him.

"It's time to prepare breakfast, also did you say my-", Akame was cut off by a blushing Naruto waving his arms at her while shaking his head.

"Nope, I didn't say anything", Naruto said still blushing which Akame stands up then walks out of the room leaving Naruto alone who proceeds to get dressed but as he's doing so for a split second he saw someone in the mirror? A man looking exactly like Kouga Kuchiki from bleach which Naruto immediately turns but there's no one there?

KITCHEN

Naruto puts the apron on as he enters the kitchen to find Akame preparing the food.

"What are we making today?", Naruto asks which she proceeds to show him a potato?

"Croquette bowls", Akame answered causing him to sigh at this.

AFTER LUNCH

Naruto finishes eating his food as he puts the bowl down fool while Leone smiles.

"Thanks for the food!", Leone said while Naruto takes a drink of his water.

"Huh? Mine and Sheele aren't awake yet?", Naruto asked as Akame answers the question.

"Yeah, but its always that way", Akame said while reaching for the food out Naruto grabbed her right hand stoping her.

"Don't even think about it Akame, you already had your share", Naruto said which her eyes narrow at Naruto while Leone is chuckling.

"Any excuse to hold her hand huh?", Leone said causing Naruto to blush as he lets go which Akame proceeds to grab the first bowl eating it all fast but Naruto grabbed the second one taking it away from Akame who stares at Naruto.

"No more food for you, you have had enough-", Naruto was stopped as Akame gives him a smile like she did when she took his shirt off glad he didn't get hurt.

"Never mind...", Naruto said as he hands her back the bowl which she proceeds to gobble it down the wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't get it, do you have a high metabolism or something?", Naruto asks her which she then stands up.

"Naruto, we're naming ramen bowls for lunch", Akame says which Naruto smiles at while Sheele walks in and notices her breakfast is gone.

"Huh? Where's my breakfast?", Sheele says confused at this.

NIGHT

"This time, our target is the slasher we keep hearing about in the capital. He appears late at night, and takes people's heads indiscriminately. It's uncertain his many he's killed", Najenda said while sitting on her chair in front of the others.

"A third of them were guards right?", Naruto asks while Lubbock turns to Najenda.

"Without a doubt, its gotta be Zank the Executioner", Lubbock said confusing Naruto.

"Who he?", Naruto asks confused at that name.

"You've never heard of him? You must have really lined in the sticks", Mine said which Naruto looks at her with annoyance.

"Shut it pink banshee", Naruto said with Mine gets in his face as lighting sparks between them.

"Pervert!", Mine said while Naruto's eye twitches.

"One time, ONE TIME! It was an accident!", Naruto says loudly.

"Excuse me, I don't know who that is, either", Sheele says waving her left hand a little.

"I think you just forgot, Sheele...", Mine says which Naruto sighs.

"So who is he?", Naruto asks confused at this.

"Zank the Executioner... Originally, he was apparently the executioner in the largest prison in the capital. Because of the cabinet minister, the number if people for execution increased. Day after day, he kept cutting off the heads of people who were begging for mercy. After doing this for so many years, it seems cutting off heads became a habit", Mine said which Naruto looks away.

"I feel sorry for that man, to keep killing non stop can cause people to go insane or be obsessed with killing", Naruto said which Mine continues.

"So, since beheading at the prison wasn't enough, he began to kill at random", Mine said and Bulat continues after her.

"Once a punitive squad was formed, he disappeared. To think he'd reappear in the capital...", Bulat said as Naruto's eyes widen.

"I'll find him and stop him", Naruto says but was stopped by Bulat who pats Naruto's head?

"Well, wait a sec, Naruto", Bulat said to Naruto gaining his attention.

"Bro?", Naruto says confused at why he was stopped.

"Zank stole the warden's Imperial Arms, and started his random attacks. We should travel in pairs, or you'll be in danger", Bulat said said now holding Naruto's chin while there's flowers in the background causing Naruto's eye too twitch.

"Ok, he's starting to freak me out again", Naruto thought sweatdropping at this.

"Hey, boss... Did we ever find out what imperial arms Zank has?", Mine asks her.

"Sadly, we're still looking into that", Najenda said not knowing what his Teigu is.

"Then he won't reveal things so easily... That's troublesome", Leone said while Naruto just thought of something.

"Can you tell me more about this subject if imperial arms since I'm from-", Naruto was cut off as Akame's sword is next to Naruto.

"Something like this", Akame said which Naruto proceeds to take his own Teigu out.

"This is a good opportunity. Lets explain it to Naruto", Najenda suddenly said drawing his attention.

"Around a thousand years ago, the emperor who founded the empire was deep in thought. He wanted to protect his kingdom forever but he knew someday he would die. However he thought of weapons and armor that he can pass down into the future to make the kingdom everlasting, so he ordered that weapons of utmost intelligence be created. Materials from legendary super-leveled danger beasts. And rare metals like orichalcum. The best of the best were summoned from around the world. The first emperor's power and assets produced forty-eight weapons that could not be reproduced today, and they were called Imperial Arms. Imperial Arms are all powerful. And among then are said to he some that have the power of a thousand men. The retainers that revived the Imperial Arms were able to achieve even greater military gains. However, due to the great civil war five hundred tears ago, about half those weapons disappeared throughout the land. And that's that", Najenda said which Naruto looks at his Teigu then Akame's.

"Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame. If you are cut by this enchanted sword, cursed poison enters the wound, leading to death. There is no antidote for the poison. Hundred Beast King Transformation: Lionel. An Imperial Arms shaped like a belt. Users turn themselves into a beast, increasing their physical ability's. sense of smell is also heightened, enabling them to track enemies. Adventurous Spirit Battery: Pumpkin. An Imperial Arms that tajes spiritual energy and expels it as chock wave. The more the worker is in a pinch, the more destructive its powers. Demon Binding: Incursio. An Imperial Arms armor with impregnable defense. Because the bearer is at great risk wearing this, normal people die if they try to do it. Infinite Variety: Cross Tail. An Imperial Arms consisting if stuff strings. He can spread them, creating a barrier that can find traps and enemies. It also has the ability to bind and sever. It lives up to the name "Infinite Variety." Creation Bisector: Extase. Imperial Arms in the form of giant scissors. It possesses the power to bisect anything in the world. Because of its hardness, it can also be used for defense. There are also Imperial Arms that have trump cards. Incursio can take advantage of the materials it was constructed of and make itself invisible for a short while. Because the Imperial Arms have such potential, invoking such trunk cards, one rule has been inviolable through the ages. Using these weapons with murderous intent, with exception, will ultimately resist in a victim. Meaning, if Imperial Arms wielded were to fight one another, one is guaranteed to die... The target, Zank, is an Imperial Arms user. Even if the battle ends in a draw, both work fees cannot live", Najenda said which Naruto is is confused.

"What about mine?", Naruto asks while Najenda touches her chin.

"That us hard to explain", Najenda says cm gaining Naruto's full attention.

"How?", Naruto asks her which Najenda then explains.

"That imperial arms was never said to have been made, it appeared 500 years ago during the Great War, it has multiple abilities which have been forgotten expect one which those who have a wicked heart and are cut by the blade will get there soul pulled out and sealed within the sword itself to be tortured forever in a nightmare realm. That imperial arms is by far the most dangerous since it has more abilities that are unpredictable as well as... It has a soul within it", Najenda says causing Naruto's eyes to widen while everyone looks at the blade.

"The imperial arms is alive, it has a wicked personality age only can be wielded by those with anger and hatred in its heart. It is known to take over its users which makes it even more dangerous", Najenda said causing Naruto to stares at the blade.

"No wonder why it choose me... After all I'm-", Naruto says staring at the blade but stops while the others just stare at Naruto knowing everything from what Najenda told them.

"That's all I have to say, go hunt down the prey that the heavens cannot judge", Najenda orders standing up as Naruto dodges.

NIGHT AT THE CAPITAL CITY

"We're in charge of this section", Akame says next to Naruto who looks around.

"There so scared of the slasher that there staying inside. No", Naruto auto natural stops as he grabs Akame and pulls her to the wall out of the view if the soldiers.

"The imperial capital guards huh...", Naruto said and his eyes widen as he looks down to see his chest against Akame's breasts which she's just staring at Naruto who stumbles backwards blushing red.

"Lets go", Akame said as they begin walking again while Naruto stares at his blade.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

There outside a shop earring food which Naruto stands up.

"You're going to the bathroom?", Akame asks causing Naruto to stop and then sighs while nodding.

ALLEY

Naruto zips his pants up after he's finished and noticed that he's being watched by someone which he turns to find his mom at the end of the alley?!

"Mom?", Naruto said with wide eyes as he starts running after his mother who begins running after him.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is taking deep breaths looking at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mom... How are you alive, both you and dad were killed by the slavers?", Naruto said not understanding it but then he goes and hugs his mom.

"So passionate...", a new voice said causing his eyes to widen as he suddenly jumps back.

"Looks like I showed you something rather special. Good evening", Zank said smiling widely while Naruto glares at him as he tajes his sword out while two hidden blade appear from his sword.

"You can call me, Zank the Executioner", Zank said smiling widely causing Naruto's to show anger.

"Then I found my target", Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"If you wait for the partner you were separated from but you think you can take me is what you thought right?", Zank said causing his eyes to widen but he looks at the eye.

"Bingo! The Imperial Arms Spected. One of its five visionary I powers, perceptive sight. I can tell my opponents thoughts, just by looking at their expiration. My observations are sharp to the ultimate degree. Wave a shrunken head as a reward?", Zank asks while Naruto grits his teeth which Zank takes a step forward.

"Well, my hobby is to talk. By the way I flung you with my far sight. Even at night or in fog, I can see through things extremely far away!", Zank said while Naruto charges and swings his sword but Zank dodges it easily?!

"This is splendid! You thought if you attached while I was talking, something would come of it? Impossible... Impossible. I can see everything within your heart", Zank says causing Naruto to charge again pissed.

"You'll take a huge step, then swing from above...", Zank says as Naruto did it.

"Then strike up", Zank said which Naruto does it.

"Which was a fake then you win for my throat!", Zank says as he ducks slashing Naruto's stomach causing his eyes do widen.

"That's what you thought wasn't it?", Zank said but Naruto continues slashing but he keeps missing and revives more slashes in his body!

"Come on is that all you got?", Zank said as Naruto yells and keeps swinging but he just dodges it.

"Is that all? Also it seems that you lost your parents at a young age from slavers, I remember hearing something about that inside the imperial palace", Zank said causing Naruto to stop which his eyes widen.

"What?", Naruto asks as Zank laughs at the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"That entire camp was supposed to break the kids down until they were nothing then build them back up and mold them into assassins for the empire, you didn't know that?", Zank asks as Naruto's eyes to widen even more at hearing this.

"W-What?", Naruto said with wide eyes which Zank laughs at this while Naruto looks down with wide eyes at hearing this.

"So... Everyone I cared about... My mom and dad... My friends... It was because of the empire...?", Naruto said as his hair covers his eyes which Zank smiles more.

"Yes, I also was in lover with executing the children when beating them didn't break them", Zank said with a smile causing Naruto's eyes to widen more as he remembers a Zank six years ago killing children when they didn't listen which Naruto's hair was involved.

"I'll let you join you parents-", Zank stops as darkness adults from the sword causing his eyes to widen as Naruto smiles sinisterly?!

"Guess I kissed one", Naruto said as his entire body stares changing as well as getting taller while his face is covered by the mask causing Zank's eyes widen in fear as Naruto now looks like wicked joker and the face is showing that everlasting smile.

"Eheheheheheheheh AHAHAHAH! GUESS I BETTER CLEAN UP THE REST OF THE MESS I MADE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!", Naruto laughs loudly while his swirls turns back into that long Katana?

"Now I'll show you what death is, and be grateful I won't take your soul... I'm already full from all those slavera I killed!", Naruto said causing Zank's eyes to widen as Naruto charges.

"What is he?!", Zank thought as all he saw was darkness.

5 MINUTES LATER

By the time Akame arrived it was already done. Naruto has his back turned to her looking like he normally does but his body is covered in blood while there's a puddle of blood he'a standing in while he's standing in front of the massacred body of Zank who doesn't have any body parts missing his his arms and legs.

"You can't hear it anymore can you, the screams of the people and children you've killed", Naruto said to Zank.

Zank's ear's covering shatters as he stares at the sky.

"The noises... Have stopped. S-Splendid... Splendid... Only a monster can kill a monster, thank you, Naruto...", Zank said Naruto turns to Akame which her eyes widen at the lifeless look in his eyes which he walks past her as sheaths his normal looking blade.

"I'm going home...", Naruto said as he continues to walk while Akame just turns to Naruto.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is sitting in front if the two graves staring at them with a sad look in his eyes.

"I lost control again guys... Sorry...", Naruto says which suddenly an apron falls on his head which he lifts is a little then turns too Akame.

"What are you doing? It's time to prepare dinner. Even wounded, there are things you can do", Akame says which Naruto shrugs as he stands up.

"Why do we kill... Why do people hurt others?...why is this world hell...", Naruto thought to himself looking at the view.

"Akame... I'll tell you something but swear not to tell anyone...", Naruto said confusing Akame.

"What?", Akame said as Naruto walks towards her and passes Akame.

"After I send the Prime Minister's soul into Wicked Jester's world... I'm going to kill myself", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

NIGHT

Naruto walks out of the shower as he puts a towel on but as he reaches for the door it opens up? His eyes widen as he finds Akame in front of the doorway as she enters while shutting the door confusing Naruto.

"Akame, what are you-", Naruto was cut off as Akame puts a finger to his mouth stopping him from talking as she looks down at his scars on his body? Akame moves her fingers to his chest as she traces the wounds on his chest causing his eyes to widen at this as she's tracing her fingers and touching the deep scars while her eyes are full of sadness which Naruto looks at her sadly as she then looks up at Naruto as she touches the side of his face.

"As I said, no matter what I won't change what I said... There is absolutely no reason why I should stay here. My friends were killed because of this empire, my parents were killed because of this empire, I was a slave because of this empire as I told you when we were walking back... After I kill the prime minister there is nothing left for me here-", Naruto was stooped by Akame leaning forward causing his eyes to widen but the door suddenly opened causing Akame to freeze.

"Now I can finally-...", Leone stops as she's only wearing a towel while both turn to Leone while Akame showing narrowed eyes and killing intent causing Leone to start sweating while Naruto looks between them.

"Ok, this is getting awkward...", Naruto said out loud.

MORNING

Naruto wakes up slowly as he felt something odd but surprisingly nice and what he finds caused him to blush massively seeing Sheele sleeping in top of him WTF?!

"Nya... It seems Naruto will be training under me. Lets do our best Nya! Nya...", Sheele said as she begins cuddling with Naruto.

"What... The... Fuck... Is happening?", Naruto thought to himself as he sees her wrapping both arms around Naruto laying her head on his chest.

"Uh... Sheele?", Naruto said causing her to blink awake as she looks up to see Naruto abs her eyes instantly widens as she begins freaking out as she falls off the bed...

"Ok... That was weird", Naruto said to himself.

"Sorry, I came to check up on you and I was sleepy so I fell asleep", Sheele said to him.

LATER THAT DAY

"Ok, this isn't as easy as it seems", Naruto said wearing the empires armor as he pulls himself out of the river.

"You dud well to swim in that armor", Sheele says as he stands up stretching.

"Why don't you have a job?", Naruto asks her bringing up the subject since he's never seen her do anything.

"While cooking... I burned the near, and angered Akame. While cleaning, I made a bigger mess, she made more work for Bulat. While shopping, I mistook sugar for salt, and Leone laughed at me. While spiky laundry... I accident my washed Mine with the laundry", Sheele said as Naruto contains his laughter.

"Hey when I first met with everyone you weren't with the returning group?", Naruto says surprising her which she touches her chin.

"Hmmm... I feel like there was a reason... But I've forgotten", Sheele said with a gloomy atmosphere coming from her causing Naruto to sigh.

"I'm sorry be being so-", Sheele was stopped while she was standing up by bowing which glasses fell off which she goes on her knees trying to find it.

"My glasses, my glasses...", Sheele said and looks up at a Naruto who just stares at her.

"How did you get involved with this?", Naruto asked her as she found her glasses and puts them on.

"If I were to start from the beginning... I grew up in the capital a downtown district. Ever since childhood, I've been clumsy and bad at everything. In my life, I couldn't take pride in a single thing. "She probably has a screw loose in her head somewhere." People often said things like that about me. However... There was someone who was kind to me. She wouldn't make fun of me, no matter what mistakes I made. The time I spent with her was the only time I was truly happy. Until that day... I was with her, as usual, at her house. A man appeared at the doorm. It was my friend's for her boyfriend. He resented her for leaving him, and began to get violent in the house. Eventually, he grabbed her neck and started to strangle her. The man was high from drugs. I thought to myself, "I have to save her." I was surprisingly calm when I slashed the man throat with the kitchen knife. The man died immediately. She was shaking from what had just happened. But in contrast, my mind was clear. In the end, the incident was ruled self-defense. But I never saw my friend again. And then... A few days later, the man's friends came to avenge his death. "We already killed your parents. You're next," they said. Although I was being threatened, my mind was surprisingly calm again. I killed the man, one after the next, with the knife I Keith for protection. That was when I realized... The screw that was loose in my head...made me a talented killer. I can help rid society of garbage. There's something I can be of use for... When the Revolutionary Army recruited me, I was freelance assassin in the capital", Sheele says as Naruto looks at her sadly.

"She's like me...", Naruto thought remembering how he killed the slavers and Zank with a smile on his face enjoying every second of it.

"Seems you're doing well, Naruto!", Bulat yelled as he rises from the water not wearing a shirt causing Naruto to start sweating as Bulat was flexing his muscles...?

"Wait... We're you in the water when I was swimming?!", Naruto said as he points at him.

BACK AT HQ IN MAIN ROOM

"Naruto, your wounds have pretty much healed, right? This is the Imperial Arms we took from Zank. Try it on", Najenda said looking as the eye on her hand.

"Only one Imperial Arms per person", Bulat says to him.

"Operating them takes a Lou of mental and physical strength", Lubbock says to him which Naruto looks at his sword in the corner of the room.

"I don't exactly know of I will like it if it does work since I rather use Wicked Jester but I'll try it", Naruto says as he takes it and puts it on his forehead.

"It wasn't in any of the documents, so we don't know a lot about it", Najenda said which Akame cuts in.

"It has the ability to read minds, right? Try looking at me", Akame says which Naruto stares at her.

"You're... Thinking of eating meat tonight!", Naruto says loudly causing Akame to blink in surprise.

"It's perfect", Akame said which Leone shakes her head.

"Nope. It hasn't even activated", Leone said which Naruto nods.

"I know, I just guessed", Naruto said smiling at her.

"I don't want my mind read! Of it has five visionary abilities, why not test another?", Mine said which Naruto sighs as he sits down.

"The last unknown ability... Activate!", Naruto thought as the eye opens.

Naruto's jaw instantly drops.

"So?", Mine asks him while Naruto is blushing madly and Akame move right in front of Naruto.

"Does it work?", Akame asks tilting her head while Naruto is blushing but stops as his eyes widen feeling something going wrong as he begins to breath tired?

"This is bad... It's rejecting him!", Lubbock said as Naruto takes it off while standing up.

"I was suddenly exhausted... It must mean it die she suit me... Hey Lubbock I think this would suit you since you can see women's underwear", Naruto said causing Mine to blush in embarrassment as well as Sheele as they cover themselves while Naruto tosses the eye too Lubbock who catches it with stars in his eyes.

"Really?!", Lubbock asks but was stopped by Leone slamming her foot on his back while taking the eye away from him which Lubbock stands up while shedding anime tears and it finally stops after a little bit.

"We'll send it to the Revolutionary Army's headquarters. They'll analyze it, and it'll become a crucial part of our strength", Najenda said as she stares at the eye.

"Although we are mainly a team of assassins, collecting the Imperial Arms is an important sub-mission. In cases with Imperial Arms holders, like Zank, we can take them. If we cant take it, destroying it is best", Akame said which Naruto nods.

"The more we get the stronger we are", Naruto said which Najenda nods holding a book?

"This has information on the Imperial Arms. You should read it", Najenda says as she hands him the book which he takes it and opens it up.

"Theres so many", Naruto said with surprise.

"Learn as much as you can, if only about the ones in there", Najenda says which Naruto looks up at Najenda.

"Which is the strongest Imperial Arms?", Naruto  
asks her wanting to know.

"That depends on usage and compatibility. But if I had to choose one... The Imperial Arms that controls ice. That is what I believe. Fortunately, its user isn't in the capital. They're busy conquering the northern race", Najenda says which his eyes widen hearing about the prince she his fortified city.

"There's nothing to worry about. Even is its that woman, conquering the North will take at least a year", Lubbock said to her.

"That's true", Najenda said while Naruto smiles.

"There are still Imperial Arms that have unknown abilities right? Maybe there's one that can bring back people! Right?!", Naruto says while the others have a lost look in there eyes?

"I can bring my parents and friends back to life-", Naruto was cut off by Bulat.

"You can't", Bulat says causing his eyes to widen.

"Bulat?", Naruto said with confusion.

"Even Imperial Arms can't bring back the dead. You only get one life", Bulat said which Naruto grits his teeth with anger.

"You don't know that until you try!", Naruto yelled!

"The current Emperor is perfect evidence. If an Imperial Arms like that existed, the old Emperor would still rule", Akame says causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"The body can still age to dust so I don't think the emperor wouldn't have bothered and besides he might have left the imperial arms to the new generation as hope for the future", Naruto said but Akame's eyes narrow as there now glaring at each other.

"You must give up. Otherwise, that weakness in your heart will be used against you. And you will die", Akame says as Naruto stares at her with a dark look in his eyes.

"The only reason I still live is because I want to send the prime minister to Jester's world. My heart, there's only a hole were it used to be... The only way to fill it is having my friends and family back and without them... I'm just a monster that enjoys killing", Naruto said as he walks to his sword and picks it up then walks out of the room leaving everyone.

OUTSIDE AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently under the stars as he's staring at his friends graves with Sheele behind him.

"Naruto... You're still awake?", Sheele asks him which Naruto shrugs.

"I thought maybe they could return, and it made me happy... I thought that if they come back I can stop killing... The truth is... I hold back when I'm killing, refusing to show how much I love crushing, slaughtering, tearing the enemy to pieces! I'm just a monster!", Naruto said as tears begin coming down his eyes as he grips his sword and his eyes widen as Sheele wraps her arms around him she pulls him back into her lap.

"I'll keep this a secret from everyone, so cry as much as you'd like", Sheele said while Naruto bites his lip.

"Are you sure...?", Naruto asks her.

"Who knows? I think its fine? Probably", Sheele said causing Naruto to let out a small laugh.

"That just like you... Thank you, Sheele", Naruto said as he closes his eyes falling asleep in her arms while age stares at the stars holding onto Naruto.

"I would like to thank  
you, as well, Naruto. Thanks to you, I've found another thing I can be useful for", Sheele thinks with a smile on her face.

SHOULD I NOW FOLLOW THE MANGA OR NO ALSO REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

SOME TIME LATER AT THE SLUMS WITHIN THE CAPITAL CITY

"Never knew the slums could be so lively?", Naruto said with surprise as he's looking around.

"It's the spirit of the poor. If your born into poverty, you learn to her stronger", Leone said while random people are greeting Leone.

"You're really popular here", Naruto said which she nods.

"I was born and raised here, after all. I also made a name for myself around here as a masseuse-", Leone was cut off by someone yelling towards her,

"There she is! It's Leone! I'll finally have you pay your tab!", a man yells with a group as there running towards them.

"Time to settle your gambling debts!", another yelled which the two began rubbing like hell as there being chased by a lot if angry men.

"What do you think? Isn't this place fun?", Leone said while Naruto glare at who which she's smiling.

"Hey, you haven't given me my money back either!", Naruto yelled!

5 MINUTES LATER

Naruto turns a corner out if breath and when he turns he finds Leone gone...

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHIT IN ME!", Naruto yelled as he begins scratching his head.

"You, over there!", a voice yelled she Naruto turns to see a beautiful girl with long orange hair remind him of Akame while she's wearing a military uniform while dragging a odd looking animal by a leash while its bouncing off the ground making "boing" sounds?

"Is there something I can he-", Seryu was cut off as she trips on a rock causing her head to move forward and slam into Naruto's forehead causing him to hit the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Ow...", Naruto said causing Seryu to start panicking while Coro just pokes Naruto's cheek which he shakes his head and turns to which he's staring face to face with Coro as there just staring at each other.

"... Who the hell are you?", Naruto asks while Coro seems to get irritated as a tic mark appears on its head as it begins to just said "Q" for some odd reading as little puffs of steam was coming from its head.

"Oh I'm sorry for that", Seryu says extending her hand which Naruto takes it and pulls but it seems that he was stronger then she expected causing her to be pulled down which she's now on top of Naruto.

"Oops...", Naruto said as there faces are inches away from each other and blushing at the same time Coro is have a tantrum.

"Oh sorry", Naruto said as she gets off of Naruto and stands up while Naruto stands up too.

"I'm Seryu, of the Imperial police... A soldier of justice!", Seryu said giving him a salute while Naruto looks the other way while remembering what he did to Orge.

"Q, q...", Coro said while Naruto just stares at him. (He sounds like he's saying Q in the anime)

Seryu bends down to Coro.

"Coro, are you hungry? Hang in there a little longer, okay?", Seryu says which all Coro said is "Q"?

"Um... What is that?", Naruto said as she picks up Coro.

"This is the Imperial Arms Hecatoncheir. There's nothing to worry about. He's harmless except to those who are evil", Seryu said while the whole time Coro seems to be glaring at Naruto with its black eyes.

"I can sense killing intent...", Naruto thought having a sweatdrop looking at the odd looking Teigu.

"Anyway, did you need something?", Seryu asks which Naruto scratches his head.

"Just got lost, I know the name of the area I was in earlier", as Naruto says it, Seryu instantly throws Coro out of her arms onto the ground.

"What an ordeal! I'll take you there, on my patrol but first...", Seryu says as she takes Naruto's hand with hers causing him to have a blush.

"I promised to get Coro singeing to eat and I don't want to get separated with you so...", Seryu said concealing her own blush while Coro is throwing another tantrum gaining there attention.

"What the hell is it saying?", Naruto asks her which she shrugs as she picks Coro up in her arms.

"I don't know but in the only one who Coro-ah, that's the name I have him, but... Of he doesn't like his user, he won't even move. No one higher up was compatible with Coro. So they tested compatibility even with lower ranks. That was when he reacted to my love for justice. So, now he's my beloved partner. Right, Coro?", Seryu asks which Coro agrees by just saying Q causing Naruto to sweatdrop

5 MINUTES LATER

There both currently eating in a bench while Coro finished fast and then continues to glare at Naruto causing him to sweat more.

"Coro starting to freak me out...", Naruto said as he feels like Coro's black eyes are glaring through his soul... It's creepy as hell. Seryu looks at this and chuckles.

"Eheheheh, Seems he's jealous", Seryu said while Naruto goes to pet Coro.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt-(chomp)... RAGHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled as Coro bites Naruto's hand is flailing wildly as Coro refuses to let go while people turn to what's happening which after a few minutes Seryu got Coro to let go which Naruto is holding his hand with deep bite marks on his hand.

"Coro really doesn't like you...", Seryu said and begins wondering what Naruto did while Naruto glances at Coro and the two are glaring at each other with killing intent which Seryu notices as she laughs a little with a sweatdrop knowing this may turn into an all out fight.

"Well, we better go", Seryu said as she picks Coro up while there's lightning between the two...

"We should go, follow me", Seryu said which he nods she she begins running with Naruto behind while Coro is still looking at Naruto while the two are still releasing killing intent.

5 MINUTES LATER

They stop in the middle of the slums which Naruto turns to Seryu.

"Um, I believe this is the area you mentioned ealier", Seryu asks which Naruto nods.

"Thank you very much", Naruto says with a smile while Seryu just salutes.

"Don't mention it! If you encounter any evil, please give me a call. We'll destroy it for you. And also thanks for the date", Seryu said causing Naruto's eyes to widen and before he could say anything Seryu was running again while Coro is bring dragged.

"(Sigh) she has a imperial arms huh... This won't be good, I have to report to Najenda", Naruto thought while Seryu is having different thoughts as safes running and tears form in her eyes remembering when she saw the body of General Orge cut to pieces with a look of fear on his face as they put a blanket of his body.

"Helping people is important. But I have to hurry abs find Night Raid! I'll kill the evil one who did that to General Orge! (Grits teeth) whoever you are, I'll kill you and avenge him!", Seryu thought with anger but age then thinks back to Naruto and try's hiding her blush again but fails.

LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT DURING MISSION

There currently within the red-light district of the capital city which there on the roof.

"Now, then... Time to get to work, and repay those debts. Transform: Lionel!", Leone says as her hair grows longer with animal ears, a tail, and paws for hands.

"Changing into this always gets me pumped!", Leone said as she then picks him up bridal style.

"Now, lets sneak in and kill them", Leone says as she then begins running and jumping off buildings fast sighs Naruto holds on tight. Leone snakes inside the building as she lets Naruto down both inside the ceiling.

"Whew! Made it", Leone said smiling while whipping the sweat off her face she Naruto sighs while she then gets serious and lifts the the bottom of the ceiling showing the room there currently under.

"Take a look", Leone says as she shows then a bunch of girls on drugs while there's some kind of thing releasing purple mist of some sort causing Naruto to hold his mouth and at time two men enter.

"Oh, nice... Very nice. Girls, if you keep earning, I'll bring more drugs, okay?", the leader with the eye patch says as all the giros say "ok".

"Huh? Hey, boss... Take a look at this one", the body guard says as they see a girl who's lying in the ground smiling high on drugs.

"Well, this is no good. She smells like fish, and she's broken. Get rid of her. Replace her with a new one", he said while the women extends her hands towards the man.

"Please, more drugs!", she said but the body guard lunches her in the face knocking her out while Naruto and Leone start to get pissed.

"Lets get some dumb slum broads again", the body guard said which the leader nods.

"Yeah, those good-for-nothing's will do anything for money", the leader says as Naruto closes the ceiling.

"Now in pissed", Naruto says with anger while Leone has a dark look in her eyes.

"The girl that just got hit... I knew her from the slums...", Leone said as she rams her fist in her hand.

"They piss me off. Lets hurry up and kill these targets and send them to Jester's world!", Leone said as Naruto nods and after 5 minutes the leader is currently talking to his men which the ceiling explodes as Beth Naruto and Leone fall.

"The place you two are going is the nightmare realm!", Both say with anger while the bodyguard points at them.

"I-Intruders! Get rid of them!", he yelled while the bodyguards charged but Naruto slashes through them with ease as he ends there lives while Leone is currently beating the shit out of the men with just one punch. Naruto slices a mans head off while both the bodyguard had leader are sweating and scared.

"Y-You've gotta be kidding... I don't deserve this!", he yelled punting his gun at them but before he could fire Naruto slices both arms off which a black hand comes from the sword going through the man chest and rips out his wailing soul as the sword absorbs it while the leader has wide eyes which Naruto slashes the leaders chest causing him to yell in pain while a hand comes out and enters the leaders chest while Leone smiles and grabs the man by the neck lifting him up.

"What is it you want? Money? Drugs? I'll give you anything, so release me...", he said while needing air.

"No thanks. All I want is to take your life", Leone said causing the leaders eyes to widen in complete fear.

"Wh-Who the hell are you two?", he asks them while Leone smiles.

"Just some good-for-nothing's", Leone says as she rams her right fist into the guys stomach sending him back into the walk which his stomach is gushing out blood.

"Which is precisely why ridding the world of trash suits us fine", Leone said while the black hand rips the soul out which is screaming and its soon absorbed into it.

"Done...", Naruto said and they begin running.

AT THE PARK

The two are currently walking back while there walking around a park.

"I feel sorry for the girls...", Naruto said to her.

"That is he out responsibility, is it? But in the slums there's an old retired doctor and he's still pretty skilled. I'll explain the situation, and have him take a look. He loves young girls, so I'm sure he'll do it", Leone says with her HSHE behind her back with a light blush while Naruto smiles.

"Awwwww, you do have a heart. Good girl", Naruto said as he then scratches her beings the ears causing Leone to purr at that while here tail is living back and forth which Naruto pulls his hand away.

"Naruto...", Leone said gaining his attention.

"I've thought this from the start,(leans towards Naruto's ear while wrapping her arms around his body) but that expression you make is really cute", Leone said as she licks Naruto's cheek causing him to have a massive blush as he starts stuttering.

"Huh?! Wh-Wh-Wh-What was that?!", Naruto said as Leone laughs and winks at Naruto.

"I was marking you, literally. When you turn 18, you're mine... Anyway, I wounded if the others are okay", Leone asks as she looks at the moon while pushing Naruto's head between her breasts.

"There ok, there's no need to worry", Naruto said with a smile.

BACK AT BASE

Naruto is currently standing with the others as its raining down with wide eyes as Naruto has emotionless eyes and not showing any expression while the others are shocked sleepless. Akame looks down showing little sadness in her eyes, Bukat has his eyes closes while he grits his teeth, Lubbock has one hand over his left eye as he's crying, Leone is showing no emotion whatsoever while tears are coming down her eyes... Naruto walks forward towards Mine.

"Wh... Who did it...?...", Naruto says as he grabs Mine by her shoulders.

"Mine... TELL ME MINE!", Naruto yelled but she's not saying anything.

"Wait, Naruto. What will you so with that induration?", Najenda asks which Naruto turns to her crying with anger showing in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to rip the one who did this to shreds!", Naruto yelled with anger while Najenda just stares at him.

"Stop... Jumping in without a plan will only increase the body count", Najenda said as Naruto grits his teeth more turning to them.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, OUR FRIEND WAS JUST KILLED! I WON'T JUST STA-", Naruto was cut off as Bulat punches Naruto in the cheek as he sends Naruto away in the mud.

"You're embarrassing yourself, Naruto! Don't lose control! Didn't we say that anyone could die at any moment? You knew this when you agreed to join us!", Bulat yelled which Naruto looks down gritting his teeth while Akame can see veins appearing on Bulat's fists from gripping his hands so much.

"DAMN IT!", Naruto yelled as he punches the ground with anger as he stands to slowly.

"Sheele's death was not in vain. The Capital should now understand. It takes Imperial Arms to fight Imperial Arms! Battles with Imperial Arms users will increase. But that means more chances to collect them. There will be more mortal struggles, Naruto", Najenda says while Naruto grits his teeth.

30 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is currently outside as its raining down on him while he's in front of his friends graves. But soon he felt someone wrap there arms around him which he turns see Akame holding an umbrella watching him which he looks back at the grave.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

NIGHT

Naruto is currently walking down the hallway as the light from the moon shines through the windows.

"Man its cold", Naruto said as he grips his coat then he then opens up the door to the kitchen and finds Akame wearing a coat while holding a plate of food?

"Akame? Is that a midnight snack?", Naruto as died her as he walks closer to her and stops a few feet away from her.

"No. This was one of Sheele's favorites. Since we work in shadows, Sheele's name will probably never appear in the Revolutionary Army's records. That's why I will remember as much as I can about her. She may have been clumsy, but she was the kindest among us", Akame said as Naruto sighs?

"She used to bring flowers to Sayo and Ieyasu's graves but that's not the problem... How...(Naruto grits his teeth surprising Akame as he looks down) how can you still be composed after our friends death? Are you just used to losing people precious to y-", Naruto was cut off as he hears a plate drop and looks up to find Akame had dropped the plate while looking down.

"Composed? Used to it?", Akame said confusing Naruto.

"Akame, what-", Naruto was stopped by Akame grabbing his coat while looking down while Naruto looks at her surprised at the action while her coat is now on the ground.

"It's true... I've seen many lives fall before me. However...", Akame said and looks up directly at Naruto as tears stream from her eyes causing his eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

"My precious friend just died! This pain... No one can get used to this!", Akame yelled crying while Naruto just stares at her in shock.

"But these who rooms would affect our next mission. That's why I act like I'm fine! We work in the shadows. If I couldn't switch gears, what good would I be? This... This is what you call composed?", Akame says as she crystal while her head is on Naruto's chest who currently has wide eyes.

"E-Even I... Since Sheele died, the pain I feel is...is... And now you wanting to die, do you know how that makes me feel?!", Akame yelled at Naruto causing his eyes to widen more.

"... She's in so much pain... So fragile... She's so worried about me and if I were to die then... DAMMIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING, MY DEATH WOULD CAUSE HER MORE PAIN!", Naruto thought as he suddenly hugs Akame close to him causing her eyes to widen.

"As long as I live, I won't die... I Will not allow you to ever experience the pain of my death, even if I kill the minister... I solemnly swear that I won't kill myself otherwise I'm hurting you and the others even more... So, I don't ever want to see you cry, ever again otherwise I might really go berserk on the one who caused you to cry...", Naruto said as she has wide eyes and her head lays on his shoulder as she begins crying while Naruto's holding her which Naruto has an angered look on his face.

"Dr. Stylish, I'll show you what a real monster looks like, you kill Sheele. I'll tear you to pieces!", Naruto thought with anger while unknown to them Leone was at the doorway not seen by then with a smile on her face. Naruto's eyes widen as he sees the same man he saw in the mirror leaning against the wall and before he could collect his thoughts of what to say the man disappears.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Akame are currently fighting on the training ground as they swing there wooden swords as they connect with each other as there currently training but before it could continue Bulat kicks Naruto's foot sending him into the ground.

"What are you doing, Bulat?!", Naruto half yelled with annoyance as he stands back up.

"If you're treating this as if it were real, shouldn't you mind your surroundings? You never know where an enemy might be hiding", Bulat said causing Naruto to look to the side which Bulat smiles at.

"You're more fired-up than usual, from the start to took this practice seriously. What's going on?", Bulat asks as Naruto looks at Akame.

"I never want to see Akame cry again", Naruto said as he grips his wooden sword surprising Bulat.

"I will never let her experience the pain of my death!", Naruto says with clear determination in his eyes which Akame smiles.

"Naruto...", Akame said quietly which Naruto smiles at her and suddenly Bulat smacks Naruto's back.

"You've learned quite a lot, haven't you? You've grown. All right, then! Starting now, I'll be your opponent. I'll train the hell out of you!", Bulat said taking his jacket off which Naruto smiles now being able to fight Bulat.

"My spear takes no prisoners!", Bulat yelled grabbing a wooden staff and charges at Naruto who blocks Bulat's attack but he skids back from the power of the hit which Bulat appears in front of Naruto raising his staff.

"What's wrong, Naruto?", Bulat yelled as he swings again causing Naruto to skid back with wide eyes.

"Being fired-up wine keep you alive!", Bulat yelled while smiling with Naruto gets in his stance.

"Right! Here I come!", Naruto yelled as he charges she swings while Bulat blocks it and both engage in fighting enjoying it while Akame is watching with a smile.

"Good luck...", Akame thought but felt a cold chill down he neck and turns which her eyes widen seeing Kouga standing next to her undetected until she felt it.

"He actually cares for you, that will be very useful to me indeed", Kouga said and before Akame could do anything he is gone like he was never there in the first place while she has wide eyes at who that was.

LATER THAT DAY

There all currently in the main room in front of Najenda.

"You're all here. I have some bad news. Esdeath has conquered the North, abs had returned to the capital", Najenda says surprising them while Naruto is shocked, Najenda then takes out a cigaret and looks at Leone.

"Leone, go to the capital and observe her actions", Najenda said which Leone salutes.

"Roger! I've always wanted to know what kind of person she is", Leone says as Najenda lights her cigaret.

"She's a dangerous sadist who enjoys massacre. Be on your guard", Najenda said causing her to shrug.

"Alright, alright", Leone says as she then smiles.

"Also starting about the time of Esdeath's reappearance, there have been a series of murders involving political officials. The victims are four political officials she sixty-one of their guards. The problem is that flyers, which claim to he from Night Raid, were found at the crime scenes", Najenda said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"Don't here trying to frame is huh? Will they believe its us?", Naruto said as Najenda looks at the flyer.

"At first, that was my reaction. But now, the crimes are thought to be our doing. Those that were murdered all had top-notch guards. As rebels, our killing them would make sense", Najenda said to them.

"That mean they're deliberately targeting powerful opponents. The only ones capable of that are...", Mine said which Akame continues.

"Those as powerful as we are", Akame says to which Najenda nods.

"In other words, Imperial Arms users. I strongly believe they're not Esdeath's close subordinates", Najenda said.

"This is an invitation. They're trying to lure us into a trap of there's", Bulat said which Najenda raises her right arm.

"Since we know its a trap. Id like to tell you something. The victims that were killed not only intelligent, but also opposed the minister. They cared about their nation. When the new kingdom rises, officials like those will be pivotal. We cannot afford to lose any more valuable people. Id like to hear your thoughts", Najenda says as Naruto cracks his necks.

"I'm pissed at the ones who've used our names while killing people", Naruto said with anger as Bulat smiles.

"You're right... That's exactly right, Naruto!", Bulat said as they turn to Najenda who stands up.

"Very well. Then its decided. Show them what we do to those who use our name. Teach them the principles of an assassin. There are two groups of political officials thought to be targeted next. Akame abs Lubbock... Naruto and Bulat, guard them", Najenda said.

"Where are the ones were guarding headed?", Naruto asked her.

"The capital's outskirts. Anchored at the marina of the grabs canal is a massive luxury liner, the Ryuusen", Najenda says which he smiles.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

ON BOARD OF RYUUSEN

"Akame...", Naruto thought to himself while wearing a black suit and staring at the water, he glances back at the old man there supposed to protect.

"I don't see them, they might be heading for Akame and Lubbock", Naruto said and felt someone hit him on the back which he turns seeing no one but he soon sees Bulat a little bit.

"Bulat?", Naruto said surprised.

"My invisibility gives be the upper hand. After all, you never know what the event plans", Bulat said which Naruto sighs looking at the clouds to his left.

"Hey, why do you keep hitting me?", Naruto asked looking towards him.

"Well, consider it tough love. Love. Love", Bulat said as Naruto can see his blush?!

"You freaking me out again!", Naruto said which Bulat gives a laugh at that.

"That armor was helpful to get aboard this ship", Naruto said which Bulat pounds his chest with his right hand.

"Yeah! In the war against the South, I fought with this. It's like my partner. However... In the end, no matter how hard I fought...", Bulat said as he has his own flash back.

AFTER EXPLANATION

"But when the general returned to the capital, they would've even listen. Apparently there was some jealousy towards me, as well, so they set me up as a criminal. Beside they could do anything, I made my escape using this Imperial Arms", Bulat said which Naruto grits his teeth.

Sparks suddenly appeared on Incuris?

"The invisibility is at its limit. I have to take the armor off for a while", Bulat says which Naruto nods

"Leave this area to me", Naruto said which Bulat gives a nod.

"All right! I'll go investigate inside the ship", Bulat says as he heads for insure while Naruto looks at the one he's supposed to protect.

SOME TIME LATER

Naruto is currently inside which he started hearing it, a peaceful flute sound?

"What's that sound. It's so peaceful?", Naruto says with confusion but he notices people starting to hit the floor?

"Huh?", Naruto looked around as everyone is on the ground which he then walks outside as he walks on deck looking around seeing if the one who's playing is outside.

"Oh! Looks like someone's still awake. If you'd fallen asleep, I'd have left you alone", someone said as Naruto turns seeing Daidara?

"So your the Night Raid imposter huh", Naruto said which Daidara smiles more.

"So you're a real one, eh? This is great! Here you go", Daidara said throwing Naruto is sword confusing him.

"Why did you give me this?", Naruto asked him confused.

"Well... I want to fight to gain experience in order to become the strongest", Daidara said as he takes out a double-edged axe.

"Come at me!", Daidara yelled getting in a stance which Naruto sighs as he takes his sword out and gets in a stance.

"Bring it!", Naruto yelled as his eyes narrow which Daidara smiles more.

"Excellent! How vigorous! Destroying you will be well  
Worth it!", Daidara yelled as he lifts his weapon up but just as he did that Naruto threw his sword by its hilt straight at Daidara which before he could process what Naruto just did it was already to late as there's a sword through his shoulder.

"What the?", Daidara said as Naruto grabs the swords hilt.

"I have to say in disappointed, you weren't prepared for someone to throw the only weapon they had", Naruto said as Daidara jumps back while Naruto pulls his sword out and about to take his soul when Bulat suddenly appeared as he shouted "IDIOT!" sending Naruto into the ground hard as he holds his nose that's bleeding she his eyes twitching at Bulat interfering.

"You don't just throw the only weapon you have you dumbass! What would happen if he dodged then you would have no weapon at all!", Bulat yelled as Naruto while Daidara is confused while he holds his bleeding shoulder.

"You're awfully chipper. Do you go through training that makes you two unaffected by the music?", Daidara asked which Bulat glances towards him.

"Oh, that's what it was... Then it wouldn't work on me. The hot blood that courses my body isn't something that others can calm!", Bulat says causing Daidara's eyes to widen seeing that he stands his leg to counter the music with pain.

"What an interesting guy! You physically injured yourself to stop the brainwashing effect, huh? But I still don't know his your friend is unaffected by the sound of the music since he didn't hurt himself so just who are you?", Daidara asked him.

"I am Bulat, of Night Raid. But you can call me "Handsome.".", Bulat said while Daidara points his at axe at Bulat.

"I am Lady Esdeath's servant, Daidara, of the Three Beasts", Daidara said which Naruto is about to stand up and help when Bulat said something that stopped him.

"Naruto, pay close attention to how I fight, and burn it into your memory. No matter what, do not interfere", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen.

"Bulat...", Naruto said causing Bulat to smirk at Naruto then he slams his right hand on the ground while shouting "Incursio!" which a flame circle swirls around him as behind him as huge armor appears behind him as it then fuses with him.

"Looks like I can get done great experience!", Daidara yelled as he charges towards him while behind Bulat are Nyau and Liver?!

"Bro!", Naruto yelled and before they got to him Bulat jumps up high and backwards as he slams his left arm into Nyau's stomach and rams his right leg into Liver who blocks with his arms sending both back as he does a spin which both his yellow glowing visors glow causing Daidara eyes to widen in dear as he was then cut in half causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

"Naruto, this is what I meant before during training. About being aware of your surroundings", Bulat said as Naruto swallows.

"Without a doubt, if I ever tried to fight him on the side of the empire... He'll kill me... He only needed a single moment to take all three down?!", Naruto thought with a head of sweat coming down his face.

"Bulat, how strong are you?!", Naruto says as Bulat turns to Naruto.

"Back when I was a soldier, my nickname was "Hundred-Man Slayer Bulat."-", Bulat was cut off.

"To be accurate, it was one hundred, twenty-eight people.(Liver is walking towards them) You were up against the special forces, and you did that well. That Imperial Arms, that strength. So it is you, Bulat and I see you've taken on a student", Liver said while Bulat turns to him with wide eyes.

"You are General Liver", Bulat said with shock while Naruto's eyes widens at hearing this.

"He's Liver?", Naruto thought with wide eyes as the two stares at each other.

"I'm no longer a General... After Esdeath saved me I became her servant", Liver says as Naruto's eyes narrow at hearing that while Bulat spins his spear.

"If you were my ally, we could have a drink to celebrate this reunion...", Bulat says as stops spinning as he grips on the spear.

"But for appearing as an enemy... I must kill you! The mission must come first!", Bulat says as he puts both hands on the spear ready to kill his old friend.

"You took the words right out is my mouth. I absolutely must complete my mission. And I will, using this Teigu I received from master", as Liver said he the water buckets explodes with gallons of water flying up in the air.

"It's fortunate for me that our battle takes place here of all places!", Liver said as he points his finger which he's wearing the Teigu ring.

"Water control, huh? Just like your master who can control ice!", Bulat said while entering a stance.

"However, unlike Esdeath-Sama who can create ice out of nothing... I would be helpless if there were no liquid around... The difference between us 15 awe-inspiring Water Cannons!", Liver yelled firing multiple warren cannons straight at Bulat who begins spinning his staff.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!", Bulat yelled blocking the water.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he turns to see Nyau about to play another song and before he does it was used to block Naruto's Teigu.

"Don't even think about playing!", Naruto yelled which Nyau's eyes narrow.

"This guy... Such a nuisance", as Nyau said that he jumped back while Naruto charges and swings hi square but Nyau begins blocking with the flute and Naruto moves forward and swings his blade but Nyau jumps over him and kicks him a few times fast!

"He's pretty fast but...", Naruto thought as they charge at each other again and moves faster then Nyau causing his eyes to widen.

"I'm faster!", Naruto yelled as he slams his elbow into Nyau's stomach causing him to skid back.

"That earlier attach should had an effect on this guy yet it didn't rely do anything?!", Nyau thought to himself while Naruto's eyes narrow.

"There definitely better then Orge", Naruto thought and turns hearing a lot of gushing water to see a serpents head on top of the water?!

"What the?", Naruto said confused while Nyau gives a laugh.

"As long as there's plenty of water, there's no way Liver can lose!", Nyau said while Naruto smirks.

"Seriously, Bulat's gonna win!", Naruto says and now there heads are against each other.

"You mean Liver, right?", Nyau asks smiling which Naruto just smiles.

"It's Bulat, of course!", Naruto yelled as there teigu's slam into each other while Naruto was about to use wicked jesters power but stops since Bulat could see it causing him to grit his teeth.

"You'll be smashed by the pressure if this water, Bulat!", Liver yelled as the water serpent heads straight for Bulat who jumps towards it and cuts it straight in half heading for Liver who smiles.

"I figured you would launch yourself headlong at the snake... Since if it hit the ship, the number of snakes would skyrocket. However! Now that your aren't on deck anymore, you can't live! You won't be able to dodge this while in the air!", Liver yelled as multiple blasts of water explode from the water having pointy ends heading straight for Bulat who's still in midair.

"EVIL DRAGON SPEAR!", Liver yelled as he's hit by the water sending him higher in the air.

"Just being subjected to a little water... Won't be enough to extinguish my passion!", Bulat yelled while Liver lands on deck.

"Yeah... That isn't enough to defeat you... But I already knew that", Liver says as he begins smiling causing Bulat's eyes to widen.

"We've tread countless battlefields together. Your strength. Your valor. I know them better than anyone", as Liver says it multiple water beasts like serpents with different heads appear behind Liver.

"And its for this reason that I will let you feast on my greatest ability! JUDGMENT OF THE HEAVENLY WATER DRAGON!", Liver yelled as Bulat was hit by all the dragons consuming him completely as he yelled!

"Is he dead?", Liver asks but his eyes widen as he looks up seeing Bular heading straight for him with a tattered cape as well as a broken mask?!

"It isn't the time to be spouting out those words! You generally say them when you've defeated your enemy!", Bulat yelled loudly.

"So you want to drag this out to the end...?!", Liver yelled and Bulat was cut off to see Nyau heading for him but he was soon slammed into by Naruto sending him rolling.

"AHahahah, I distracted you long enough so you lost your chance to defeat Liver", Nyau said as he gets back up while Naruto grits his death.

"Sorry about that, I was distracted from Liver using his water attack on you", Naruto said angrily which Bulat then smiles at Naruto as Incursio deactivates?

"Don't worry scout it... You still being alive after fighting while bit at full power is proof enough that you've done well", Bulat said while Naruto has wide eyes at his injured body...

"Bro...", Naruto said with wide eyes at him knowing he hasn't gone all out.

"Even inside the armor, he was that injured... Seems your Teigu released due to all the damage you've sustained...", Liver says as Bulat just smiles.

"Looks to be the end... Stop acting tough. You're bleeding from your ears you know, Liver", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen in shock as he notices it.

"Firing off all high energy attacks in succession like that... Of course your body would get worn out. You aren't in any condition to use your Teigu either", Bulat says as he smirks.

"So you know... Oh well... I wanted to try easing this out slowly, but... I'll just ask. Bulat, would you think about joining Esdeath-sama's army...? Of its you, you could even raise the rank of-second-in-command", Liver asked as theres blood coming from his mouth as he's also injured which Bulat just gives a small laugh.

"I have no interest in serving the empire once again", Bulat said but Liver extends his right hand.

"Not the empire. Think about becoming a servant of Esdeath-Sama... As I did when she saved me. Doing as you oleander... Being feared by others... Yes. Even those dirty Bureaucrats always spreading their filthy politics. Consumed by their own power...!", Liver yells with anger as he grits his teeth while Bulat just stares at him showing no emotion.

"Come with me, Bulat! Esdeath-Sama will surely make your crimes disappear!", Liver yelled but Bulat just takes out a comb as he fixes his hair.

"I refuse. Killing those politicians that may be comfortable for your to do but, I've always been an ally of the people, right? Esdeath's army supports the prime minister. And that, I want nothing to do with... Besides, I've done a little research myself about a certain someone's family. And without a doubt", Bulat said as he looks at Naruto.

"He is by far the only one I know that ascend to the level of the Grand General Budo as well as Esdeath. After all, he's a Namikaze", Bulat said causing both Liver and Nyau eyes to widen in complete shock.

"What?! Minato Namikaze had a son, then he would be... His mother was Kushina wasn't she?", Liver asked as Bulat just smiles confusing Naruto at this while Liver's eyes widen more.

"Now I understand, this isn't good not at all... Of he's indeed the son of Minato then... He can't be allowed to live", Liver thought with narrowed eyes.

"We'll have to settle this with out swords", Bulat said while Liver takes out a syringe and injects it into his right arm with it?

Forgive me for doping", Liver said as he drops the syringe.

"But you are my opponent, after all...", Liver yelled as the veins in his arm can be seen while Bulat takes Incursio out as both charge as swing there swords which they connect causing a gust of wind to be formed as they then begin swinging at fast speeds which Bulat got the first strike by slashing across Liver's chest causing him to spit out blood while Naruto smiles.

"Yes!", Naruto said smiling but suddenly Liver smiles widely.

"Secret skill!", Liver said as his blood heads for Bulat while becoming sharp?!

"BLADES OF BLOOD!", Liver yelled while Bulat's eyes widen in shock then grips on his sword and skates a few of them yelling but still some pierced his body and arms causing him to fall to his knees.

"Bro!", Naruto yelled as he runs to his side.

"Don't worry the wounds aren't fatal... Using his own lifeblood to attack... His determination... Is amazing. As soon as I saw his blood splashing about I realized that was also a form of liquid", Bulat says which Naruto smiles as be helped Bulat up.

"He's so strong, how could I ever beat someone like him?", Naruto thought as he smiles but stops as both see Liver moving his tight hand to his chest.

"Bulat. There is one more thing I want to tell you... The true reason I decided to join her army...", Liver said to them.

FLASH BACK

Liver is currently in a cell wearing rags as the door opens showing Esdeath?

"For you to die and disappear like this would be a complete waste. I've been searching for capable warriors like you. So I'd like you to join my army", Esdeath said which Liver just glares at her.

"Even if you say that, I'm still a criminal. I won't be allowed to return to the army", Liver said which Esdeath puts a foot on his head.

"Dive give up so quickly. You'll be returning... Because its what I want... Which means, no one can say a word against it", Esdeath says pulling her foot back.

"Bit the prime minister...", Liver says but Esdeath cut him off.

"The prime minister enjoys his sage position due to my military power. So if its for the sake of increasing that power... He would welcome it with open arms, would he not? Come to my side, River. If anything else is troubling you, I'll make it completely disappear", Esdeath said extending her right hand to him.

FLASH BACK END

"In that moment. I adored her... It was only for that reason!", Liver yelled as they just stare at him.

"Liver...", Bulat says which Liver sits up smiling widely as he points at them?

"As one who exists solely to serve Esdeath-Sama. I will be giving her your life!", Liver yelled which Bulat suddenly scoots out blood.

"Bulat!", Naruto yelled with wide eyes.

"That syringe... It wasn't just a strengthening serum, was it? There was also a deadly poison mixed in!", Bulat said causing Naruto's eyes so widen.

"There is no antidote. The poison is already glowing through your body.:: there is no Escaut... I'll be... Going on... Ahead...", Liver says as he falls backwards no longer moving while it starts raining.

"As expected of my former boss... So its a tie, huh...!", Bulat said as he falls forward losing his strength.

"We need to her you to medical attention immediately!", Naruto yelled as Bulat vomits out more blood and points weakly ahead.

"Naruto... The fight isn't over, yet...", Bulat says as both see Nyau playing his flute which his muscles start to grow?!

"A song to increase his strength?! This must be his trump card!", Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as he puts Bulat down.

"Fuuuuuuuu its been quite a while since I changed into this form...", Nyau said which Naruto grits his teeth knowing he'll half to combine with Wicked jester to win and he glances back at Bulat one more time to see him liking at Naruto as he lifts up Incursio's sealed form towards him?

"Naruto. I'm entrusting this to you", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen.

"It's Incursio's key. The armor will come to the one who possess it", Bulat said causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Incursio places a huge strain on its user right? If the average person tries to use it, it'll just mean instant death for them, you know. Of you don't put that down you'll be dead before you even fight. You should just fight as you normally do", Nyau said and suddenly Bulat puts Incursio in his left hand she rams into him causing him to drop Wicked jester as he told in the ground and stands up.

"DON'T GET CAUGHT UP IN YOUR OPPONENTS PACE, YOU DUMBASS! THINK OF TRAINING AND THE EXPERIENCES YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH... IF YOU USE THOSE, THEN YOU ARE MORE THAN QUALIFIED, NARUTO!", Bulat yelled while Naruto looks at him with wide eyes.

"Bro...", Naruto said shocked.

"There's also the matter of compatibility you know. If the Teigu dues he suit him, he'll die right?", Nyau asked him.

"The compatibility is mostly about the first impression and how he sees the Teigu... Roughly, anyway. If its you, you'll be alright...! DO IT! NARUTO!", Bulat yelled which Naruto smiles to himself.

"If someone like you said that to me then...", Naruto said as he gets in a fighting stance gripping in the sword.

"I will exceed your expectations... As a man!", Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Ahhhhh, geez... You really intend to try it, huh? Well then I'll kill you before you can kill yourself!", Nyau yelled charging towards him full speed.

"LET YOUR SOUL RAGE AND ROAR, RELEASE ALL THE ANGER IN YOUR HEART, NARUTO!", Bulat yelled loudly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH INSCURSIOOOOOOOOOO!", Naruto screamed as behind him rises and armor from the deck and the mask opens up showing its teeth as it roars loudly while its entire color changes as its eyes glow red shocking Bulat completely.

"The armor is... Changing islets rid to suit Naruto's movements but the color is changing? That's never happened before in the history of Inscurio?!", Bulat thought completely shocked.

"What the hell is that armor?! Doubt tell me the Teigu's core is still alive?!", Nyau yelled while wicked jester turns into its katana form and glues into Naruto's right hand.

"Incursio is a Teigu created using tyrant, an extremely dangerous dragon-type creature who had an incomparable life force. This dragon was always wandering the country in search if prey. Any living being it chanced upon was devoured completely. It was feared as a personification of calamity. It could evolve its body to blend into the nothing desert. It could Aidi adapt itself the its environment, even frozen Tundra. In the time of the first emperor, when his suppression forces were hunting it, it evolved again and gained its stealth ability for defense. Even now after having been subjected and Mage into a Teigu the dragons flesh is still alone. Its continually evolving in order to defeat its enemies which means, Naruto you...", Bulat said as the armor finishes while Naruto's left eye is a "+"?!

"Wh... What is this?!", Nyau said completely shocked.

"Made Incursio evolve many times to suit your anger and body", Bulat said as he's now looking at Naruto's me look. He's wearing the same armor as Bulat but its smaller but its color grey is now midnight black while the cape is blood red with the visor eyes glowing blood red while he's holding onto the katana.

"You have angered me for the last time, I will now kill you in one attack", Naruto said as Nyau's eyes narrow.

"You're suddenly full of yourself, aren't you...?!", Nyau said while Naruto looks at himself.

"I understand. I can feel it, the urge to crush, shred, and massacre you... I can feel it... And...(Naruto makes a fist with his left hand)... I like it", Naruto said as Nyau charges at Naruto.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!", Nyau yelled charging and swings his fist but Naruto caught it.

"You can't beat me, so die", Naruto said and in one swing cuts him in half which he falls to both suds while turning back to normal dead.

"Ahahahah amazing... If he uses that much power... He's already surpassed me in strength", Bulat said looking at Naruto who turns back to Bulat and starts running towards him while Bulat's eyes close slowly.

"Bro!", Naruto yelled running to him causing Bulat to smiles more.

"Run past me from out of no-where! I'll be watching over you Naruto so... End the people's suffering, I'm counting on... You...", Bulat thought as he hits the ground with a smile on your face.

"Bulat...", Naruto said as he sheaths wicked jester which is back in its normal form while he's still wearing the armor.

"Thank you... But in the end...(sniff, sniff) I lost another friend because of my cowardice, and you knew that and never says anything about me using my full power... Because of my your dead!", Naruto said as tears are coming down his eyes.

Naruto picks Bulat up as he begins crying.

"Bu...lat...", Naruto said as he grits his teeth angered.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Naruto screamed loudly in anger and sadness.

BACK AT HQ

The others are staring at Naruto completely shocked while its raining again while seeing him carrying Bulat in his arms while wearing Inscursio while he has Wicked Jester strapped around himself.

"He gave me this before dieing and...", Naruto said as he takes out a flute, ring, and axe that's strapped to him.

"These are teigu's... Now...", Naruto said as he passes the others walking inside while holding onto Bulat.

"This world... Is just hell...", Naruto said as he enters the house while the others look at him sad and hurt at Bulat's death.

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently standing in front of his friends grave as he's wearing the armor.

"Who am I... Who were my parents?", Naruto said as he notices that the rains stopped and looks up to find that there's an umbrella over him? Naruto turns to see Akame standing behind him now in the rain as he looks at her and moves the umbrella over to Akame which she's now not in the rain.

"I need time to think...", Naruto said as he walks past her while she watches him in sadness.

NIGHT

Naruto is still wearing the armor as he's on his bed and holds his head.

"I can hear you!", Naruto said as he looks to see the image of Tyrant in front of him as it has steam coming from its mouth. Naruto's eye changes to show the plus sign on his left eye while he released a dark aura while Wicked Jester appears behind him.

"I am no ones prey", Naruto said as the dragon and Naruto stare at each other.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND NO GUEST REVIEWS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER REVIEWING AT ALL.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

NEXT DAY

"Anybody here? I need someone to train with!", Mine yelled fully healed as she runs out the door to find Naruto not wearing a shirt doing push ups with both Leone and Akame on his back.

"Sup", Naruto said to her while Akame shows a smile seeing her while Lubbock is counting how many push ups Naruto is doing.

"What are you guys doing?", Mine asks which Naruto looks up to her while sweat is coming down his face.

"Just helping Naruto out with his training", Leone said to her.

"I'm training so I can extend the time of invisibility for more then a few seconds. I still haven't surpassed Bulat in using Incursio...", Naruto says to her.

"Naruto I don't get it, hoe can you do so many push-ups", Leone says to Naruto who smiles at the praise while Akame thought differently.

"Yes, since there is a large difference between Leone's weight and mine how can you do so many with the two of us?", Akame says which everyone freezes shocked at what she said while a tic mark forms on Leone's head and before she could say anything Naruto thinks fast.

"I think she was talking about your breasts being so big, right Lubbock?", Naruto said to him which Lubbock nods.

"Yeah, the size and diameter is perfect especially when it bounces-", Lubbock was cut off as he was hit on the head instead causing him to hit the ground fast.

"I didn't mean for you to explain that much Lubbock...", Naruto said while Najenda arrives with a bag full of supplies.

"Oh, you're all here", Najenda said gaining there attention while Najenda puts the bag down.

"Your heading out now?", Naruto asked which she nods.

"I need to go and deliver this to the revolutionary army HQ, you know the three beasts imperial arms you took", Najenda said to them then looks at Akame.

"I leave the place in your hands, Akame. Standing orders are "Everyone Train!".", Najenda said which Akame nods.

"Are you sure that's the right choice leaving her in charge?", Naruto said to her not agreeing to the decision.

"She takes her orders very seriously at least, so there won't be any problems there", Lubbock said to her with a laugh while Naruto sweatsdrops.

"But the main reason I'm going to HQ is to secure some new members. I'm hoping they can spare some talented people to replenish our fighting strength, but I'm not holding my breath", Najenda says which Naruto grits his teeth as he looks away.

"Sorry... For my cowardice in using my full power... I just, didn't want him to see it...", Naruto said and the day he came back from the mission he explained to them about the fusion which tajes place when he combines with his Teigu, he's stronger but he's more bloodthirsty, psychotic, brutal, and will slaughter his enemy showing no mercy while enjoying tearing someone apart...

"The ones you were fighting were the three beasts she I don't blame you, that Teigu of yours is not like any others, it can control and cause the user to become psychotic... Esdeath's army certainly has weakened as a while due to this. Your strong Naruto, you did well", Najenda said which Naruto grits his teeth while he makes a fist.

"Boss...", Naruto said to her as Leone watches him.

"I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't want to inflate your ego, but... Bulat says something to me a while back", Leone said to him gaining his attention as he doesn't even turn to him.

FLASH BACK

Bulat is currently sitting at his table and puts his drink.

"Naruto may still be new at this but I know he'll become seriously strong in time. With enough training and control, he will leave all of us in the dust. I look forward to seeing it", Bulat said with a smile.

FLASH BACK END

"Bro...!", Naruto though with tears in his eyes.

"Be proud of yourself, Naruto and live in. Show Bulat that you can become the kind of man he expected you to be", Najenda said walking away heading out. As she's I'd walking away she's lost in thought.

"I need to tell the higher ups about the sudden new information regarding Minato and Kushina but if word gets out about Naruto's parents he'll be the main target...", Najenda thought to herself as she glances at Naruto one last time looking at his two teigu's strapped to his back.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently walking through the imperial city as usual and stops seeing Lubbock I'm front of the store "BOOK NIGHT".

"Oh? Hey", Lubbock said as Naruto gives a nod which both white,by he store then go to the back room opening the cellar as Naruto starts walking down the steps.

"Be careful while heading down", Lubbock said which Naruto gives a thumbs up as h, enters the room to find Leone eating and drinking.

"Hey~~there~~Welcome to the capital hideout", Leone says smiling.

"What, your so relaxed?!", Naruto says loudly at her attitude in being in the capital while Lubbock smiles.

"Okay, so. Mine has finally appeared on the wagers posters therefore the only ones who can walk around the capital are us three. Since my face was seen when I was on that ship I thought that It might be a little dangerous for me to be out in the open?", Naruto said to him.

"Nobody recognized you while you were walking through town right so your good I think", Lubbock says which Naruto sighs.

"Also I heard of the new police squad Jaegers seems to her all the talk in the city", Naruto said which Lubbock nods.

"Since there leader is Esdeath which us the hot topic, that person is dangerous", Lubbock says to him.

"What makes her so dangerous?", Naruto asked not knowing which surprised the two.

"That's right no one told you about that one time... A few years ago there was a group of savage tribes in the southeast that rise up in rebellion against the empires tyrannical rule. The empire immediately disks cycled a force to go and vanquish them. The tribes had 10,000 soldiers has the empires sent 120,000 our quell them. The result of the fight would be obvious to anyone. Those far off outskirts of the empire. We're hell for the empires soldiers who had been comfortably raised near the capital. Poisonous bugs and large rivers if mud impeded their advances. Swarms of poisonous insects and diseases had a deviart suing effect on troop moral. They were also being relentlessly attacked by wild animals and exotic monster species. In the face of natures fury the expeditionary force had all but given up. The tribes who knew the labs well were constantly conducting highly night raids in there forces. The imperial army was too exhausted to even put up a fight, and many more died. Growing impatient the empire dispatched the young but very capable general Najenfa and General Esdeath to reinforce the army. After they defeated the enemy, Esdeath have the order to violate the town until there satisfied... But one man arrived and changed everything, he used a flame Teigu... You see that one man chaned everything, he was an equal to Esdeath but outlasted her which forced Esdeath, Najenda, and the entire army to retreat while the tribes left there homes to get away from the empire to fight another day", Lubbock said to Naruto who's shocked.

"One man did all that?", Naruto asked as Lubbock nods.

"Yeah, that's what was in the report through the revolutionary army as well as the empire were trying to locate this man and have him join them. He calls himself "Phoenix" he's now the leader of the tribe he saved?", Lubbock said to the surprised Naruto.

"Hahhhhh I know it was a good idea not to mess with her. She's seriously dangerous. Would I have just been one more added to the number of hundreds of though sands she's killed if I had...?", Leone asks herself lying on the couch.

"She's really strong if she was able to overturn a battle of 10,000 as well as the man... But that girl is messed up giving an order like that", Naruto said to them.

"Yeah, all i know is he was wearing a white mask with a purple tint as well as a ripple pattern and with three tomoe around the centre, two of which acted as the mask's eye-holes. But anyways onto another subject, if you're interested, I've got something to show you", Lubbock says gaining his attention as he shows him a poster?

"Esdeath is sponsoring a city wide tournament! The winner will get a huge reward! You did say you wanted to send money to your hometown right?", Lubbock says causing Naruto to blink in surprise at that and takes the poster them smiles at it.

LATER THAT DAY

Naruto is currently? At the stadium watching a samurai and a warrior fighting each other which the samurai wins then Naruto gets up on stage in front of done king of cow humanoid man.

"IN THE EAST CORNER! KARUMI THE BUTCHER! IN THE WEST CORNER! NARUTO THE BLACK-SMITH!", Wave yelled while Naruto just stares at Karubi without a care in the world.

"You're a tiny one, ain't you? That pri-", Karubi was cut off as Naruto takes a book which has the name "Loveless" on the cover as he begins scribbling something down?

"This guy is nothing compared to the three beasts", Naruto thoughts as Karubi charges at him.

"Lets go! I'll give you a full helping of my destructive fists!", Karubi charging while bring his left hand back.

"Which means, I won't even need to use my teigu's against this guy", Naruto thought as he jumps high over Karubi while closing his book then gives a kick at Karubi from above which he blocks with both hands but he skids back then as he charges again they begin close combat as Karubi throws many punches which Naruto mocks them fast.

"You not I'm my league!", Naruto said as he pulls his fist back as he then releases a dark killing intent causing Karubi to freeze as well as begins sweating gaining a few surprised looks while some start to get afraid at this and then Naruto rams his right fist straight into Karubi stomach sending him straight off the ring then hits the ground knocked out while everyone is staring in shock.

"THAT'S THE END! NARUTO IS THE WINNER!", Wave yelled edict everyone begins cheering causing Naruto to look around surprised at this which he proceeds to show a bright smoke.

"Guess I win!", Naruto said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly at this. Soon it was short lived as he sees Esdeath walking down the steps?

"Why is she coming to the ring?", Naruto thought with confusion then swallows as his eyes narrow which Esdeath stops in front of him.

"Naruto... Was your name, right? Its a good name, maelstrom", Esdeath says which Naruto just smiles as he's on high alert.

"So she's the one who issued the order of the three beasts, if she wasn't alive then Bulat would still be alive...", Naruto thought to himself.

"The match just now. That was superb. I wish to give you your reward", Esdeath says to Naruto who just smiles.

"Thanks", Naruto says to her as she then goes to get the money out of her skirt.

"Now I can give my home more money-", Naruto was cut off as Esdeath puts a collar on him?!

"From now on... You'll belong to me", Esdeath said with a blush.

"WTF", Naruto yelled as everyone is completely shocked at this.

"There are too many distractions here. Come with me to the palace", Esdeath said to gun while Naruto grabs the chain.

"Hold on-", he was cut off as he was chopped in the back of the neck.

"Nope. I won't wait", was all she said as she proceeds to pick Naruto up.

"We'll talk in my room. When its just the two of us...", Esdeath said while Leone and Lubbock look at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!", both yell at the same exact time.

PALACE

Esdeath and the Jaegers are currently in the room listening to Esdeath while Naruto is chained to his seat.

"And so this is the newest addition to Jaegers, Naruto", Esdeath said as they all starts at Naruto who's chained to the chair.

"You dragged in one of the populace, just like that?", Bors said unsure if that's ok.

"Now, he'll no longer have to live in poverty. And he isn't just an extra man for our group either... I felt it. Naruto is the one who will become my partner in love", Esdeath said which Naruto just stares at her.

"So why dies he have a collar around his neck, then?", Wave asked confused about that part.

"Because he's my lover, of course. She I want him to stabs out", Esdeath says.

"Well, if you want him to be your official lover, she not your pet, shouldn't you remove it in order for there to be a difference?", Ran asked which Esdeath starts thinking.

"Hmmmm, that's certainly true... I'll remove it. By the way, are any if you married or gave any lovers?", Esdeath asked which suddenly they heard a nick and the door opens gaining there attention. They find a women holding a child?

"Oh, deaaar", she said while the girl is saying "Pa-paa".

"Hu uhh? Why are you two here?", Bors asked while everyone is staring in surprise at this.

"Dearie, you forgot the lunch box that we made together", she says which Bors suddenly touches his head with the palm of his head while Naruto smiles seeing Bors family.

"Whoops", Bors says which the girl sees Naruto.

"Can I pet the doggie?", the girl asked causing Naruto's eye to twitch at that while Esdeath removes the collar and after 5 minutes Bors wife and daughter finally left.

"Um... I'm happy you've taken a liking to me but I'm not interested in working with the imperial court", Naruto said while Esdeath gives a small laugh.

"Fufu. It will likely take a boy if training to get you to be obedient, hmmmm", Esdeath says to Naruto who's has a tic mark on his head.

"IM NOT A DOG!", Naruto yelled at her while Seryu walks forward.

"Now, now, everyone. He's just confused, its a lot to take in all at once", Seryu says as she then pats Naruto's head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of... We're all allies of justice here, so please don't worry. We met before, do you remember me?", Seryu asked while they all noticed Naruto and Coco were glaring at each other.

"I remember your devil dog biting me", Naruto says which suddenly Coco jumps at Naruto which they watch him being attached and bitten by an angry Coco.

"Esdeath-Sama!", a man yelled entering with a salute.

"As ordered, I've finished the report regarding the area around Gyogan lake...", the man said.

"Great... This timing is perfect. You guys, your first big job had come up", Esdeath says while the while the while time Kurome is looking at Naruto feeling like they've met before.

After some time Esdeath took out a map and marks the position there at.

"We've cine to learn about a fortress that's being inhabited by a group of Bandits near Gyogan lake", Esdeath said to them.

"Of course! We suspected that these shameful evil doers had sine sort if refuse ok the outskirts of the capital, I heard there leaders was one of those slavers that survived that incident six years ago?", Seryu said which Naruto's eyes widen hearing that.

"We're delaying the search for the location of night raid for a shirt while. For now, we should deal with enemies we can see", Esdeath said to her.

"And if the enemy should surrender, what should we do, captain-", Bors was cut off as they all felt a dark killing intent which they turn looking at Naruto.

"I don't give a shit, seems I've missed another one of those slavers... I'll kill them all...", Naruto said as they could see a dark aura coming from Wicked Jester.

"Well said", Esdeath said which Seryu instantly smiles.

"Ahahahaha, to be able to slaughter evil doers begun they commit evil... I am... Truly glad I've become a part of this group", Seryu says happily which Esdeath smiles at her.

"You may exterminate them to your hearts content", Esdeath said to her.

"Thank you, Ma'am", Seryu said happily to her.

"I have one thing I'd like to tell you before we move out. Each of you will be required to eliminate dozens of people. This is the type of work we will be doing from this point forward. Are you all fully prepared for that?", Esdeath asks them.

"I'm a soldier. I follow orders. Even for this type of work... Even if it means I must kill", Bors said following orders which Kurome holds her sword.

"I'm the same... This is merely practice at following orders. This is how I've always thought of it", Kurome said to them.

"I was vale to join the beach die to the patronage of a certain man... If I were to ask him how I should repay that great favor. He would tell me "just do your best for the sake if your country, that's all you need to do"... So I can do this! Even if it means my life!", Wave says determined which Ran closes his book.

"For the sake of making my desires come to fruition, I wish to rise higher and higher. Even if it mean I can't do the most purest of deeds. Seen in that way, I wish nothing more than to proceed with this mission", Ran said.

"How about you doctor?", Esdeath asks which Naruto glares at the doctor knowing he killed Sheele.

"Hmmm. My guiding principle is quite simple. THAT IS YHE PURSUIT OF STYLE! So, do you understand now?", Homo freak I mean Stylish says, he's still a homo freak if you saw how he acted in chapter 17 of Akame ga kill.

"Nope. Not at all", Esdeath said to stylish.

"From the moment I saw Esdeath-Sama... I knew it. That unfathomable strength... That ice-like cruelty... Ahh... Its as of a goddess was descending from heaven! That style is without equal! I wanted nothing more than to study you!", Stylish yelled acting like a complete homo freak.

"I see. No doubts among you all then... That's good. Then its time to head out!", Esdeath said to them but soon they all behind leaving the palace while Naruto is in the back with Bors.

"So tell me... About your wife and kid?", Naruto asked Bors which Bors gives a small laugh.

"Yes... I've been married for six years now! I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that though!", Bors says which Naruto looks at him sadly.

"What would happen if you died?", Naruto asked Bors who blinks in surprise under his mask and looks down sadly.

"I don't know but I do know they will both be sad and hurt that I would die...", Bors said to him which Naruto puts a hand in his shoulder.

"I solemnly swear that if you ever die. I'll protect your family from the capital. You know how people will seek revenge for what you do as well as the capital has sick freaks", Naruto said causing his eyes to widen in shock but smiles under his mask.

"Thank you... Naruto...", Bors says which Naruto smiles at Bors.

AT THE BANDITS FORTRESS

Naruto is currently walking with the Jaegers while Esdeath is watching from on top of a cliff watching the six.

"We've memorized the layout and enemy positions, so what kind if strategy should we use?", Ran asks them.

"Justice demands that we fight fair she square she attack from the front!", Seryu says smiling which Naruto walks forward.

"Lets go", Naruto says to them as they watch as they've been spotted which they send troops out.

"Hey, dud you guys even know where you were when coming to this place?!", one yelled as they charge.

"You guys have some nerve attacking from the front like this!", another yelled.

"You don't really think you're going to be getting out of here alive, do you?!", the last one said as they stop in front of them.

"Oh, wow~~~~ there are sone real cities with them, huh? We're really going to have some fun with them when we get back to base, hahahah", one days smiling pervertedly which Seryu walks forward.

"Coro. Number five", Seryu commanded which Coco instantly grows as he then chomps off Seryu's right arm.

"In exchange for the loss of my arms the doctor blessed mr with a new power...", Seeyu says as Coco lets go to show a big drill with the number five on it?!

"Judgment of The Ten Kings".", Seryu says as she charges forward ripping through the men easily.

"Emma's Spear of Justice!", Seryu yelled and before another could utter a word Coco chinos off half the mans body stoping him completely.

"These guys are bad news! Report this to the boss and close the gate, hurry!", one yelled as they begins retreating while Coco chomps down on Seryu's right arm again.

"Next... Number Seven!", Seryu yelled as Coco lets go to show a cannon?!

"Taizan's Cannon of Justice!", Seryu yelled as she fires one shell completely destroying the gate while the men are blown out of the way.

"Who installed those in her arms?", Naruto asked them.

"Huhu... Those are weapons created by me, you know", Stylish said to them gaining there attention.

"The beautiful hands of his "Perfector." Using it, the speed as well as precision of my fingers are increased hundreds of times. You see, its air east the most Stylish of Teigu! Short of death, no matter what sort of wound you receive, I'll be able to fix you back up to 100%. And maybe even throw in a few new weapons into your body while in at it", Stylish said as he points at Naruto.

"Try it, I'll rip you head off", Naruto warns causing Stylish to smile at the attitude and the seriousness in his voice.

"Please reveal yourselves! My enhanced troops!", Stylish yelled as he snapped his fingers which suddenly they appear a small army?!

"In the blink of an eye", Bors said surprised at this.

"These fellows are my private army that, using my Teigu, I have preformed enhancement surgeries on... It would be fitting to call them my "pawns" if they were chess", Stylish said to them.

"To be able to create things such as your own weapons... That's such a highly useful Teigu, isn't it!", Bors asks him which Stylish glances at Bors.

"Creating Stylish weapons that can rival the strength of the Teigu has always been my dream, you see", Stylish said and Ran stops him there.

"While you were talking, Naruto she Kurome went agreed of you after they listened to what your Teigu was...", Ran said.

"That was quick!", Wave says which Stylish sighs.

"Those two should really listen when someone is speaking! Sheesh!", Stylish said.

INSIDE

Both Naruto and Kurome are inside as the two slash through two guys and then are surrounded.

"Th-those two... There really strong!", one yelled she faster then the men could do anything the were cut into pieces easily.

"I didn't even need to realize my abilities. But if everyone is already dead, maybe I could okay by switching your body parts... My fun little dolls-", Kurome was cut off as Naruto pats her on the head.

"Not a single one alive but", Naruto said glancing at the man hiding in the alleyway causing his eyes to widen in fear before Wave humid firm kicking the man in the face knocking him out as Wave runs to then and covers there back,

"What~? No need to thank me. We're a team, right?", Wave says causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"We already knew that", both said at the same exact time causing Wave's eye to twitch at that.

"What? For real?!", Wave yelled as them which they suddenly see a blast of flames seeing men burning alive?!

"I'm guessing that's Bors, Teigu", Narutl says to them while above he can see Ran firing his feathers like billets ripping through the guys heads like bullets easily. Naruto then walks past the dead soldiers as he heads to the main room she kicks it open behind him are Wave a Kurome to find 30 men inside with guns while the leader is in the back with wide eyes too.

"So I'm guessing your the leader x Slaver?", Naruto asked which the leaders eyes narrow.

"What of it?", He said as Naruto then puts on a very dark and sinisterly smile as he turns to the others and behind shutting the door slowly surprising them.

"Don't open up the door no matter what you here, I hAvE a ScOrE tO sEtTlE wItH tHeM", Naruto said as he shuts the doors and there's only candles lit in the room.

"Are you serious? You thought you could defeat us?", one said said as Naruto grips his blade and darkness cones off of it a dark mist like fog rolls in the room while the slaves eyes widen in complete and utter fear. While Naruto's form begins changing while all men are shocked seeing this.

"I-It can't be... SHOOT! ALL OF YOU SHOOT BEFOTE HE KILLS US ALL!", the leaders yells and before they could shoot the one in the front was pieced by the sword as it goes through the guys chest which Naruto rios it out along with the sword causing the man to hit the ground as all the men begin firing.

OUTSIDE

The six of them are currently at the door as they hear screams of pain and shooting as well as screaming of misery and terror. Wave is currently the only one scared at what's happening within it.

"What's going on?", Esdeath asks as she's walking towards them and notices that she first see Naruto along with hearing screams and shooting.

"Naruto!", Esdeath says she before they could stop her she opens the door and what they find is shocking as the room is dyed in blood with guts everywhere and dead bodies torn apart. At the end of the room they find a monster with his hand in the leaders stomach laughing.

"You tutti red all those kids, you put them through hell ESPECIALLY ME AND YOU ASK ME FOR MERCY?! THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS DON'T YOU THINK!", Naruto laughed.

"P-Please, have mercy!", the man said tears coming duel his eyes.

"You didn't show my parents mercy when you killed them right in front of me when I was only ten, SO WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU MERCY?!", Naruto yelled as he then rips the mans soul out which is wailing shocking everyone as he then devours it! As Naruto finishes he looks towards them.

"... What... I'm busy", Naruto said turning back as he begins ripping the man apart while his body is covered in blood as he begins throwing body parts away but he then rips out heart as he examines it and points his sword at it about to pierce it but before he could continue someone grabs his arm which he stands up turning to see Kurome holding his arm?

"What?! Leave me alone ill meet back up with you guys in a little b-", Naruto stops completely as the mask recedes to show his shocked face as he stares at Kurome who shows him her palm of her right hand to show the brand on her hand causing his eyes to widen which he looks back at what he's down the falls due ward into Kurome's arms as the others run to him to find he's sleeping while he returns back to his original form to.

"So he was the slave that annihilated all the slavers. I don't blame him for acting this way", Bors said knowing all about what they do Esdeath stares at the sleeping Naruto then the Teigu in his hands.

"He possess the wicked jester Teigu... He's the perfect member of this team yet he still needs to control it", Esdeath said while Wave is watching with wide eyes at Naruto sleeping.

"He's been through a lot, killing them without mercy while that form was shown to us causing great strain in himself", Ran said and looks at the book he drops and lifts it up which he blinks in surprise as he's reading the first page.

"Mission complete, lets head back", Esdeath said as Bors lifts Naruto up in his arms as they all leave the house carrying a sleeping Naruto which Kurome is looking at Naruto sadly while Seryu is gritting her teeth knowing about the slavery, even of it was for the empire its was far to much.

Unknown to then the eight were being watched by a man on the cliff where Esdeath was. The man is wearing a white with a purple tint and covered the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design consisted of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which acted as the mask's eye-holes. He's wearing a black flak jacket, black ninja sandals. He's wearing a short-sleeved long blood red haori over his clothes, decorated by black flames-like motifs on the edges, and closed on the front by a thin, black rope.

SHOULD I REMAKE MY DEMOM GHOUL FANFIC, ITS A NARUTO X TOKYO GHOUL FANFIC BUT GOT VERY FEW REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS. MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER, LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND NOT JUST SAY COOL OR SOMETHING ELSE NOT INVOLVING THE FANFIC CHAPTER.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

NIGHT

Naruto instantly wakes up in a bed as he sits up but notices he's in bed with a sleeping Esdeath?!

"What happened?", Naruto says with confusion but soon remembered what he did yesterday...

"Dammit, I did it again and this time I was seen...", Naruri thoughts are stopped as he has a small smile seeing Esdeath holding into him which he blushes seeing her buttoned shirt is opener causing him to look away as he goes back to sleep.

MORNING

Naruto enters the kitchen which both Kurome and Wave turn to him.

"Yo. Did you sleep well last Night", Wave asked which Naruto nods but notices the slight fear etched in his eyes causing Naruto to look away.

"If you don't want to talk to me that's fine, I didn't expect you guys to like that form", Naruto said which Wave looks away feeling uncomfortable. The subject instantly changes as Naruto turns to Kurome.

"(Sigh) its still early morning and you're eating candy, Kurome?", Wave asked her which she looks at the two.

"Mind your own business. Its preferable to eating your seafood. I wouldn't want to start Snelling like a beach, like you do", Kurome said which Wave instantly panicked as he grabs his shirt and pulls on it.

"Eh?! Seriously?! Do I smell?!", Wave yelled.

"Yes... Yes you do", Naruto answered with a blank look as he turns too Kurome eating her candy and eyes the candy. Kurome notices it and she instantly hugs her candy.

"You may have saved me in the past, but you can't have any!", Kurome said causing Naruto's eye to twitch at that.

"So cold...", Naruto thought as he then stares at Kurome who just looks at him.

"What?", Kurome asks him.

"Not trying to offend you or anything but you look like Akame from the wanted posters...", Naruto asked her which Wave nods.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing", Wave said agreeing.

"Yeah. After you saved us Naruto we joined the empire. She was the most accomplished member of our society, but as you know, she betrayed the empire. I wish to meet her again so badly... And then... My beloved elder sister will die by my ken hand", Kurome said with a smile creeping out Wave while Naruto's eyes narrow but it was stopped as the door opens showing Esdeath entering the room fully dressed

"Naruto! For the next few days we'll be hunting. We're heading to Mt. Fake!", Esdeath said to them which Naruto smirks hearing this.

"Wave and Kurome will be coming as well. Mt. Fake is the perfect place for an ambush, so keep your eyes open for enemies while hunting!", Esdeath says to them.

"Roger", Wave says to her.

"Until evening, we'll be hunting for tree man cells. Once we get there, Kurome and I will search the east side while Wave and Naruri search the west side. One more thing. I dud he get to see much of Kurome yesterday. So as your captain, I need to make sure of your abilities", Esdeath said to them as Wave points to himself.

"Does that mean you've already confirmed mine?", Wave asked which Esdeath smiles turning to him.

"You happened upon a good teacher. You're strength is perfect. You should be proud", Esdeath said which Naruto smirks knowing Wave will be easy to get away from.

"At dusk, we'll switch off. Naruto will be with me", Esdeath said which Naruto just blinks.

"I saw that coming", Naruto says with a blank expression then he goes and reaches for Kurome's candy but was stopped as Kurome holds a sword at his neck.

"Touch my candy, you'll be a new doll of mine", Kurome threatens causing Naruto and Wave to swallow while Esdeath just smiles which Kurome takes out another piece of candy.

"Sit dog", Kurome commanded causing Naruto's eyes to twitch again.

"I'M NOT A DOG!", Naruto yelled which Kurome looks in we bag again and take sour a different piece of candy.

"This is ramen flavor", Kurome said and before you know it, Naruto was on the ground sitting...

"What the hell?! That was quickly?", Wave thought while Esdeath is thinking about using this to her advantage while Kurome gives Naruto the piece of candy and pats him on the head.

AT MT. FAKE

Naruto and Wave are currently walking up the hill in silence as Wave is watching Naruto who turns to Wave fast then he looks around remember how he trained here with Bulat while ignoring everything Wave is saying.

"Hey, when you killed them did you Teigu make it so you en-", Wave was cut off as Naruto made it to the top and stopped...

"Let me tell you something, I enjoyed it. It wasn't the Teigu, it was me I loved killing them and ripping then to pieces... Me and my parents were very poor it was hard getting through the day. I once heard that family had strong ties with the capital once but they cut them and left home saying the empire was corrupted... I witnessed my own parents deaths at a young age then turned into a slave beaten and starved... Would you be sane? When I was nine I was taken from my home and became a slave for a year and a half... Every day was like hell, it was truly hell... I soon just snapped which Wicked jester appeared in front of me and are me power which I massacred them, after I killed them I realized it... This world... Is hell...", Naruto said which Wave looks down understanding why he acted like that then starts to feel guilty.

"Watch out!", Naruto yelled grabbing into Wave then pulls him out of the way from tree roots! The two are facing a monster tree with one eye.

"You saved me, I owe you one!", Wave said to Naruto who grips on both his swords.

"Don't mention it!", Naruto yelled Bach as there now surrounded by trees which both smile.

"Attacking in a group huh? You don't look as tasty as sea monsters", Wave said to them.

"They are weak but they attach in groups so...", Naruto said as both charge!

"Lets turn then into firewood!", Both yell loudly.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Phew... Done and done. It seeks you're finished over there too-... Shit", Wave says seeing that there's a pile of dead trees which Naruru is no where to be seen...

WHERE NARUTO IS

Naruto is currently wearing Incursio while running through the woods while holding the katana form of Wicked jester, he jumps over and cliff then looks around.

"Eheheheh, wonder how long it took him to notice I was gone?", Naruto said with a while and then keeps running but after 3 more minutes he stops at a waterfall which student he sees someone land behind him causing Naruto to turn with wide eyes.

"The same type arbor Teigu?!", Naruto thought with eyes eyes at this.

"Hey hey... Seems I've run until a big fish, huh... I know that Teigu. Its Incursio... The prototype for my own Grand Chariot... And, having said that... The fact that you're wearing it just mean you're a member of night raid, right?! I see. A suspicious looking mountain us the correct place for a suspicious guy like you to he lurking about!", Wave said which Naruto just stares at him.

"... That... Was the most retarded thing I've ever heard... Wow... I'm kinda disappointed now", Naruto said to him which his eyes narrow.

"I can't waste time with this guy so...", Naruto thought as he junks for the cliff causing Wave's eyes to widen and moved quicker then Naruto as he lands in front of him?!

"I won't let you escape. So man up and fight!", Wave yelled as he charges straight for Naruto who jumps back dodging a kick then Wave charges again!

"I have no reason to fight you so get out of my way!", Naruto yelled as he's up against a rock wall.

"You may not have a reason to fight... But I do!", Wave yelled as he thrusts his right fist forward which Naruto caught with his left hand but he's still forced back as he crashes against the wall.

"And that reason is Night Raid!", Wave said then jumps back.

"I've read the data on you guys. Again and again you indiscriminately carry out assassinations... You're villains that are slowly eating away at the peace she security of the capital. To make matters worse, the story is you're connected to the rebel army. Your existence itself is something that can't be forgiven!", Wave says loudly which Naruto glares at him then stands up.

"We may murder people but... We... Are no villains... We are simply the hero's that get rid of the trash!", Naruto says as steam comes from his suit as both his eyes become that of tyrants while he grips his sword which Wave gets in a fight.

(You won't survive if you just let your boiling blood dictate your actions)

Naruto grits his teeth at Bulat's surfs and jumps high trying to get away.

"I forgot... I need to get this information to the others no matter what!", Naruto thought which Wave is now above him gaining Naruto's attention.

"If you're so determined not to fight... Then this is going to be quite the one sides battle", Wave said as he heads straight for Naruto who smirks as he drops his sword and moves a few inches narrowly dodging the kick and grabs Wave's right leg causing his eyes to widen while Naruto's are still that of the tyrants then begins spinning faster while using the force of Wave's kick and throws him straight into the ground causing and explosion while he then grabs his sword and before Wave could go after Naruto, he already dived into the water with his sword while Wave is at the edge of the cliff.

"Damn, he used the momentum of my kick against me... And now I've lost sight of him...", Wave says as he jumps down on the rocky shore.

"Ahhh! He must have escaped using the river current! That's not going to work when your opponent is a man of the sea!", Wave yelled as he begins speeding off while he's in pain from the attack unknown to him from where he was just at Naruto rises from the water as he walks out of it.

"Good thing I had my invisibility...", Naruto thought as his eyes turn Bach to normal which he instantly hits the shore unable to get up.

"Man I'm tired, that sudden burst of intense power drained me fast... But now I can finally return-", Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he heard the bushes move and his eyes narrow seeing a Horned tiger growling at him.

"No... It won't end here... NOT AS THIS THINGS FUCKING CHEW TOY!", Naruto thought as both eyes become that of tyrants again causing the tiger to whimper in fear as it then runs away which Naruto's eyes turn back to normal while he's more exhausted now.

"Naruto!", someone said which Naruto looks up and smiles seeing Akame running towards him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!", Akame says as she tajes out bandages.

"We've all been going out and keeping watch. I was staking out the capital's front enter entrance. I rushed after you all when you left to go hunting. I was tailing you secretly and I just finally caught up-", Akame was stopped as Naruto flicks her in the forehead which she holds her head while Naruto sighs.

"Reckless as ever, you go in without telling the others but...", Naruto said as he wraps his hand around Akame's head and leans her head forward causing her eyes to widen as there heads are butting against each other.

"Thank you... Akame", Naruto said which she grows a blush along with Naruto as they notice how close they are and before thins could progress Lubbock runs out of the woods grabbing both there heads while running.

"Ta-Dah! Don't you think we should get out of here before you do all that! This is no time for romantic moments!", Lubbock said causing them too blush again.

30 MINUTES LATER

Lubbock is currently leading the way as there walking through a rocky path while Akame is helping Naruto stand up.

"Lubbock, I didn't know you would come? I was leaning towards maybe Akame or Leone...", Naruto said not seeing that coming.

"Mmmmmmm well, originally I advised them that was just unnecessary. I mean, of you weren't there id be the only guy left. It would be like my own Hearn and that wouldn't be bad", Lubbock said which Naruto just smiles.

"Always a dick when you need to be, but I know that a lie. Also I heard about your father Walter C. Dornez. I heard he was pretty badass", Naruto said which Lubbock just gives a laugh.

"Yeah he was", Lubbock said smiling while scratching his noes.

BACK AT BASE

"And finally... I've fought with them and I know there fighting strength", Naruto said in front of them.

"Seriously, all of then are Teigu users...? Damn that's scary", Leone said to him.

"And for Kurome to be a member of it as well...", Akame said looking down.

"I'm guessing that you tried to convince your sister to leave but she chose to stay?", Naruto said which she nods.

"If you asked her... I'm sure she would consider me a traitor...", Akame said which Naruto looks at her sadly.

"Naruto... Was Kurome constantly eating something?", Kurome asked which Naruto nods.

"Yeah, eating sweets", Naruto said to her.

"Like every time she had a spare moment... I see...", Akame said which Naruto stands up.

"I'll say this once, if I ever catch you and your sister fighting one on one. I'm ending it immediately, I will not watch as one of you kills the other or both be killed", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen all the way in shock but looks down.

"What is your sisters Teigu?", Naruto asked her.

"Match of the dead. Yatsu-Husa. Those cut down by it... Become Kurome's living corpses dolls. This Teigu can curse up to right people. She can freely manipulate the dolls and the abilities they had in life. If she Recon's her ability, they turn back into ordinary corpses...", Akame said to him.

"So there's fifty Teigu's huh... Why didn't Najenda say anything about Phoenix's Teigu since it was never heard of, the flame thrower Teigu of Bors looks like a weaker version to what you said so then... Phoenix has the strongest Teigu", Naruto thought deep in thought.

Suddenly Leone hugs Naruto?

"Talking about who we should take it is fine and good, but come on, we're all together again! We finally got Naruto back!", Leone said hugging Naruto's face in her breasts causing him to blush a lot.

"So... What do you think of the person herself after seeing her in person?", Mine asks as Naruto sighs.

"Esdeath is stronger then me as well as I don't know her powers limit or weakness... I've never seen it in action before...", Naruto said biting his lip.

"Esdeath is certainly powerful... But she has a weakness", Akame says gaining all there attention.

"And that is?", Leone asks her which she then continues.

"She's alive... She has a beating heart. If so I will kill her: even if she is the fabled strongest of the empire!", Akame says which Naruto sighs.

"Akame it won't be that easy to just simply cut her. But you know if we has to go up against then as we are now. We'd be in trouble. She i don't think it has to do with their level of fighting spirit or heart...", Naruto said to them as he then stands up.

"There is a weakness to Kurome's Teigu. Just cut the corpse and rip its soul out then release it. That Teigu imprisons the soul and won't release it even after death which the user is on control", a voice said which Naruto turns immediately seeing Kouga who's leaning against the wall and he disappears which Naruto's eyes narrow.

OUTSIDE

On top of the HQ is the same man who saw Naruto being carried away after the first mission with the Jaegers and he's currently looking at Stylish who's arrived with his group and small army.

"This is gonna be interesting", he said as he takes out a katana.

"What do you think, Ryūjin Jakka?", the man asked his katana as he holds it by its dark purple handle and hand touching the circular hand guard.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE BEAST OF THE TEIGU FUSION RAMPAGES. TO ALL HELLSING ULTIMATE FANS, JUST FOUND OUT THERE DOING THE ENGLISH DUB FOR THE FINAL TWO EPISODES 9 AND 10. LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Leone gulps down another round of sake while she's holding Naruto in her left arm holding onto him while his head is leaning on her left breast.

"Uhyaaaaa~ This sake is good! Here's to getting Naruto back in one piece!", Leone said while Naruto sighs at her behavior.

"I still can't believe it. That Esdeath is falling for Naruto... How is he already the lady killer?!", Lubbock crus which Naruto scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto. You should eat more", Akame said while there's six meat on a stick in her hands.

"Akame, you should slow down", Naruto said and suddenly Leone shoves Naruto's face into her left breast as she hugs Naruto closely a little drunk and blushing.

"Hmph! I'm the one who claimed him first! That sadist hitch is crazy if she thinks I'm just gonna let her take him!", Leone says which Akame looks at the two with jealousy then looks away.

NIGHT

"...up... Wake up... WAKE UP OR YOU'LL DIE!", Wicked Jester yelled as Naruto's eyes opened suddenly as he stands up altering the others who wake up while Leone isn't in the room.

"We're surrounded, everyone get ready to fight!", Naruto yelled as he takes both swords while the others get up.

OUTSIDE 2 MINUTES LATER

"Another has been dealt with", Mimi says next to Stylish.

"Fufu... My personal army has some endurance, you know. If you think as just another human, you'll be in trouble", Stylish said which Mimi's eyes widen in shock gaining Stylish's attention.

"What the matter?", Stylish asked her.

"It seems we aren't the only ones who are tough", Mimi said and suddenly a part of the wall if the building explodes showing Naruto in his Incursio armor as well as holding the katana which he lands on the ground while he's being charged at by the pawns.

"BRING IT ON!", Naruto yelled as faster then the pawns could dodge he slashed them in half!

"This is Stylish's personal army...", Naruto thought then heard a voice.

"So you've finally some out!", a new vice said gaining his attention and his eyes widen as he sees it. The man Kaku holding Sheele's Teigu?!

"Hey, there armored Nii-chan. Seems like I'll be your opponent for today", Kaku says which a dark aura starts to emit from Wicked Jester.

"That... Teigu...(grits teeth)", Was all Naruto said with anger.

"Huhuh... Like it? Its exstus, the cutter of creation. My Teigu and I are still getting to know each other, you see", Kaku said which his eyes widen as he feels a dark aura coming from Naruto.

"ThAt TeIgU... IS NOT YOURS!", Naruto yelled as he charges and swings his sword which Kaku flexes his muscles to block it but his eyes widen as he reduces a deep slash in his arm causing his eyes to widen then he goes to cut Naruto with the scissors which he dodges.

"Strong sword you got there but you may have an unbreak ache armor but I have a Teigu that can cut through anything. The defense your armor gives us u-", Kaku stops as he looks Shan to find a black hand through his chest and it proceeds to rios out his soul which the sword absorbs it causing Stylish's eyes to widen in shock.

"That teigu's ability could only mean that... Oh... Fufufufu, seems Esdeath brought in a night raid without knowing it", Stylish thought as Naruto picks up the giant scissors which he now holds two weapons as more of the pawns attack why g he proceeds to cut them too pieces while Mine joins the fight arriving and her eyes widen in shock seeing Naruto holding Sheele's Teigu seeing him slashing the enemy to pieces which she has tears coming from her eyes.

"Welcome home... Sheele", Mine said as Stylish eyes widen as he smiles more.

"I don't believe it, he's able to use multiple Teigu's somehow?! Interesting, very interesting", Stylish thought about to give the command to destroy when Mimi looks back hearing it.

"In the sky...! Something is coming!", Mimi says confusing Stylish.

"Huh? What do you mean, someth-", Stylish was cut off as he felt a gust of wind as a flying manta is behind him causing Stylish to look towards it.

"The special class exotic species, air Manta...?!", Stylish says with wide eyes.

"Someone is riding it. Ah... Its her!", Me said with wide eyes as they all see Najenda riding the manta.

"It's the former General, Nejenda! And others...! I see two other figures riding with her!", Me yelled to them.

"How superbly Stylish! To tame and use a die jam class exotic species as a form if transportation!", Stylish says smiling at this.

"This isn't the time to be admiring her!", Hana yelled at him.

BACK TO NARUTO

Both him and Mine are staring at the sky seeing a manta flying through the air.

"Check to see who's on the manta!", Naruto asks her which Mine puts on a visor and gives her a closer look which she smiles.

"It's the boss, they must be reinforcements!",one says smiling.

"Great timing!", Naruto said smiling a lot at this abs suddenly Naruto turns seeing a very pissed Leone kicking Trooma in the face who was trying to kill Mine.

"You've done it now! You bastaaaard!", Leona yells as Trooma skids away them Leone picks him up by his neck.

"Gi...gi...gi...gi... It hurts... Help...", Trooma says which Leone still has a pissed off look on her face.

"You know... I like doing surprise attacks, but I haaaaaaaaaaaate being the victim to them! It looks like you've been pretty strengthened up, but don't think that you'll die east because of that", Leone said gaining a sweatdrop from Naruto and Mine which Trooma then smiles as a blade appears from his foot about to kick Leone in the head but they were cut off by the scissors Teigu while Leone slams him against the ground causing a small crater to be me while Trooma's neck broke now dead.

"The blow I took from the surprise attack was orrery effective", Leone says then proceeds to hug Naruto?

"Thanks fro the save, I could have handled it but thanks!", Leone said to him smiling while the others arrive.

"You're all safe!", Akame says with a smile seeing everyone's ok.

"Yeah! With this, everyone's here", Naruto said with a smile but Akame's eyes narrow as there then surrounded by the enemy.

"There's still more?", Naruto said confused as to why they chose to arrive now when there all together?

"But Ruth these guys, that's it for whoever's setting the strings off", Lubbock said to them.

"And there's no scent of anyone else nearby", Leone thought as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"(It must only be Dr. Stylish by himself)... Now that we're all here lets-", Naruto was stopped by Akame, Leone, Lubbock, and Mine hitting the ground?!

"Guys what's wrong?!", Naruto yelled as he looks around.

"A... Suddenly, my body... Won't move", Mine said which his eyes widen as he drops the scissors then kneels down to Akame holding her in his left arm.

"This feeling... Its like that tine in the boat, hypnosis?", Naruto said confused at this and looks around at the enemy and grits his teeth knowing he can kill them all but he can't protect the others at the same time.

"No... This is poison...", Akame said causing his eyes to widen while Akame gets up slowly along with Leone but suddenly there's an explosion drawing there atta run as they see a new arrival? (He's holding an odd weapon which I can't really describe)

"An ally...", Leone said which they look up.

"Now, exterminate the enemies before you! "Susanoo"!", Najenda yelled which the newcomer responds.

"Understood", was Ll he says as his weapon suddenly grows blades and in one move he rips though a lot in a line, one pawn goes to attack him from behind but Susanoo just punched him in the face without turn, Susanoo turns fast as he swings his weapons sending them flying back as Naruto swallows.

"Str... Strong...!", Naruto thought at his easily he dealt with the enemy. But suddenly the busts explode consuming Susanoo but as the smoke clears it shied an injured Susanoo with wounds she a missing left arm but suddenly the air and smoke is being sucked into his wounds which he then regenerates.

"What the hell?!", Naruto thought with wide eyes as Susanoo turns to Mine who's confused as he kneels down to her, fixing her hair which Naruto just sweatsdrops at this.

"All right!", Susanoo says confusing her.

"What is?", Mine asks as the manta in the sky suddenly changes directions.

"Susanoo! There are enemies hiding in the woods to the southwest! Squash them, no survivors!", Najenda ordered.

"Understood!", Susanoo says as he begins rubbing along with Naruto which Susanoo glances at him.

WHERE STYLISH IS

"We've been spotted!", Mimi yelled as Stylish, Hana, and Me begin running.

"There's no choice! We're retreating, no need to try the impossible here!", Stylish yelled.

"Poison won't work against an organism type! I need to either destroy the core or do something about the user...", Stylish thought before there were all blown into the air by the manta arriving at fast speeds as they then hit the ground.

"It seems she won't let is run, no matter what...", Stylish days as Naruto and Susanoo arrive.

"Don't worry Stylish-Sama!", Me said.

(Me, is actually one of Stylish's henchman's name)

"If it were chess, we could be the bishop and rook! We will definitely protect you", Hana says while Stylish is deep in thought as he suddenly takes a syringe?

"Trump card number 2, danger beast, one dose!", Stylish yelled as he injects it into his right arm?!

"This is all I've got!", Stylish yelled as they all turn to him which he begins growing.

"Here it isssssss! This is the ultimate in stylishness! By becoming a danger beast myself! I'll blow you all away!", Stylish yelled while Naruto's eyes widens in shock.

"Ohh, beautiful...!", Hans says seeing him grow bigger.

"As expected of Stylish-Sama...!", Me says but suddenly things turn bad for them when Stylish grabs the two.

"You are my precious nutrients! Let us become oneeee!", Stylisj yelled as he proceeds to grab Mimi and devour the three.

"Wonderful! A hearty meal of nutritious meat, and I Level UP!", Stylish yelled growing bigger as Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"I'LL HAVE THEM TOOOO!", Stylish said looking towards the others causing Naruto's eyes to sudden in shock as he sees them!

"NO!", Naruto thought as he slashes a small part of its leg and a black hand comes out of it and connects with the leg but the hand recesses but being able to pull out the huge soul causing Naruto's eyes to widen while Susanoo is fighting it.

"There is another way to stop him, one of my two trump cards...", Wicked Jester said causing Naruto's eyes to widen at this as he turns to see the wicked jester.

"What is it?", Naruto asks turning to him which Jester laughs.

"Teigu fusion, fusing two Teigu's into one but its incredibly hard to control for each Teigu fused, especially for the first time but if you use it then this monster doesn't stand a chance... So what'll it be?", Jester says which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"What do I have to do?", Naruto asked as Jester laughs.

"Listen carefully", Jester said smiling widely.

WHERE THE OTHERS ARE

Stylish is currently swinging his arms at the others who had jumping out of the way while he starts to stumble back due too Mine's and Susanoo's attack but he regains it.

"NOW DIE!", Stylish yells and he swings his fist straight at Akame and Leone not giving them time to dodge but before it could hit it was stopped completely?!

"What?!", Stylisj said as his eyes widen seeing something that caught his fist while both Leone and Akame are staring at the new armored figure in shock. Look on my profile for the link of Naruto's berserk form which is what he looks like.

"Are you... Ok?", Naruto asked as his eyes are are glowing from white to red?

"Naruto... What happened to you?", Akame asked looking at the four arms he has which caught his fist. Suddenly Naruto yells in pain falling to his knees holding his head.

"DAMMIT! MAKE THE SCREAMS STOP! RAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto makes a monster roar as his eyes glow red which the mouth opens showing the razor sharp teeth while two spears form which two hands grab each one as Naruto roars sending the two rolling back as the others are staring at Naruto which he has darkness coming off of him.

"I don't know what you did but-", before Stylish could finish Naruto disappeared?!

"What?!", Stylish said as Naruto appears behind him and throws his spear which when it hits Stylish it sends him flying shocking them at the impact as Stylish is rolling against the ground.

"He must have been in visible-", Stylish was stopped as another spear forms in Naruto's hand as he then proceeds to throw one after the as Stylish as being hit by so many spears shocking him as he knows in the ground with an injured body as he has wide eyes.

"What the hell... Is this power?!", Stylish said as his eyes widen as Naruto appears above him high and throws a spear straight down on Stylish's main body which was ripped in two which the body stops moving as Naruto lands on the body which he proceeds to rip Stylishe's body out of the monsters body and begins to rip him apart while he devouring his organs?! The others are watching in horror as Naruto is devouring everything in Stylish's body while he's still alive.

"No wonder why Wicked Jester was so dangerous... Damn you, Kouga Uzumaki for being born with that power", Stylish thought as his eyes were ripped out of his eye sockets as Naruto devours it.

"Naruto...", Akame said as Naruto stops eating as he turns to Akame while standing up as before she could even react, one of Naruto's four hands grabs her by the neck shocking everyone as Naruto lifts the struggling Akame then tilts his head whicg Akame then faints from the lack of air. Before this could continue, Naruto was sent flying away through trees while Susanoo holds Akame bridal style with narrowed eyes.

"Even now, no one can control that Teigu fusion state...  
I've faced the users a few times wen they use this sage they lose control completely and enter an berserk like state", Susanoo said to them which he enters a stance while Naruto's eyes glow bright as two spears form in his hands.

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto roared loudly causing a force to happen which there was a powerful gust of wind causing Susanoo's eyes to widen.

"Something doesn't feel right-", Susanoo was cut off as Naruto moved far faster then Susanoo could react as a spear is through his stomach?!

"He's surpassed the previous users in speed then he must be-", Susanoo was stopped by Naruto grabbing the spear which he lifts Susanoo in the air and throws him off his spear causing Najenda's eyes to widen which Naruto throws his spear at the manta which barely dodges but knocks off Najenda who begins standing up but she's grabbed by the throat stopping her as Naruto begins crushing her throat. At that time Susanoo is speeding off towards the two while Lubbock gets ready to restrain Naruto but then something odd happens? The hand was burned off while Najenda disappears.

"What the?", Lubbock said as he turns slowly to find the same man that watched Naruto holding Najenda bridal style.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Najenda now working for the revolution army. You may have lost a arm she eye but you look even more beautiful because of that", he said causing Najenda to have a major blush at this.

"Phoenix... Why are you here?", Najenda asks as Phoenix lets her down with his left arm wrapped around her while Lubbock can't help but glare at this.

"RAGHHHHHHH!", kNaruto roars loudly at him which all Phoenix dies is look at Narutol charging holding both spears.

"I'm disappointed that you've lost control so fast...", Phoenix said as he pulls his sword back.

"Your such a pitiful beast... Ryūjin Jakka", Phoenix said and swings shown which from the sword an eruption of flames comes forth consuming Naruto while sending him flying back through trees.

"I'm much stronger then I was last time Najenda...", Phoenix said to her as he lets her go and begins walking towards Naruto gets up with steaming armor.

Naruto roars even louder causing a crater to form where he's at and throws his spear straight at Phoenix who extends his left hand and catches it in midair easily while a gust of wind happened which he crushes the spear easily which Naruto roared again charging.

"Your... Completely pitiful!", Phoenix yelled as swings his left fist which it smashes into Naruto's stomach sending him crashing into the ground then Naruto stands up then turns invisible as he reappears behind Phoenix and forms a square using the two spears which a red ball forms as he fires a huge red cero at Phoenix!

Phoenix turns fast using his sword as a shield blocking the beam causing an explosion.

Everyone stares at this a before Naruto could attack again he's consumed by flames as Phoenix appears behind him sheathing his sword. Naruto roars louder as he's consumed by flames and charges at Phoenix.

"This is your last warning...", Phoenix said but Naruto still charges.

"As you wish", Phoenix said pulling his blade right out as it ignites wiry flames and in one swords and tornado of flames appear with Naruto inside it as he hits the ground.

"Pathetic...", Phoenix said as the armor shatters which both the Incursio in its sealed from as well as Wicked jester appears next to Naruto while Phoenix sheaths his blade. Akame and the others run towards Naruto's side while Susanoo is looking at Phoenix with narrows eyes.

"Such power... Yet he wasn't even serious... He is truly a fearful one...", Susanoo thought as he swallows.

"Tell him this when he wakes up, of I ever see him go berserk again. I'll show no mercy", Phoenix said as he behind walking away while they stare at him not wanting to mess with him.

"He's even stronger then he was a few years ago-", Najenda was cut off as everyone's eyes widen as there completely surrounded by men dressed in anbu outfits?!

"You can see that I've strengthened the Ban Tribe, we're leaving", Phoenix orders as they disappear, one after the other.

After about five minutes Naruto woke up but he thens throws up from what he ate.

Naruto them holds his head while Akame is at his side recalling all he did as well as Phoenix completely beating him.

"What... Have I done?!", Naruto said with wide eyes as he holds his head completely terrified that he turned against his friends like that and hurt them with not a single hint of mercy.

FOREST

"Man you beat the hell out of him without mercy", one said looking like "Paradox" from "Yugioh: Bonds Beyond Time" he's leaning against a tree while wearing the mask, against another tree is Himura Kenshin from "Rurouni Kenshin" sitting down against a tree, he has the same dark look in his eyes like when he faced Saito. Look on my profile to find the link "Himura Kenshin dark look".

"Can't you just use your trump card and kill them all?", Kenshin asked which Phoenix glares at Kenshin.

"I know you haven't forgotten what I've told you about it. Its too dangerous and only to be used against HIM!", Phoenix said which Kenshin looks away while you could see on his right hand is the same brand as Naruto which he then puts on a blood red armored right hand which covered his entire arm.

"Come on, calm down Kenshin", another voice said which Phoenix glances to the right see another ally, he's the character "Kikuchiyo" from Samurai 7. Steam comes from his helmet which Kenshin glares at Kikuchiyo.

"Say one more thing I'll cut you to pieces", Kenshin said which Kikuchiyo gives a laugh.

"Ahahahaha, again with the death threats. I'm a machine after all and I wasn't programmed to fear", Kikuchiyo said which Kenshin stands up grabbing the hilt of his sword but Paradox gets between them.

"Now, now, calm down you two. We can't just allow you two too fight to the death right now", Paradox said to them while Kenshin grits his teeth taking out his katana which looks like Kenpachi Zaraki's zanpakuto. But was stopped by Phoenix touching the hilt of his sword.

"Try it then I'll just burn your katana and your right arm to ashes", Phoenix warned causing Kenshin to swallow as he stops.

"Lets go... We're done here", Phoenix ordered as they begin walking away.

"He must still evolve if he wants to make it at my level but right now even now I don't know who's stronger... Him or Kenshin?", Phoenix thought while Paradox begins whistling while Kenshin just touches his hilt remembering his family dying in front of him then kidnapped by the slavers.

LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU LIKED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER ALONG WITH NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Ashes can you leave a review signed in.

Chapter 12

800 KM SOUTH-EAST FROM THE CAPITAL. MARGUE PLATEAU

Naruto is currently ignoring everyone while Shelsea and Susanoo introduces themselves. Naruto is currently leaning against a tree staring at wicked jester remembering his he just attacked his friends without a thought. Naruto holds his head in pain remembering what he did Susanoo glances at Naruto.

NIGHT

Naruto is currently staring at the stars by himself on one of the huge rock formations.

"You ok?", someone said which Naruto turns seeing Susanoo?

"What do you want?", Naruto asked him which Susanoo sits next to Naruto.

"Don't blame yourself, I've seen this happen countless times when someone uses that form. The past users killed there friends not knowing what would happen... But remember there still alive are they not?", Susanoo said which Naruto looks away.

"You don't understand. I killed stylish and devoured his inside like a beast while I attacked the others... Of Phoenix wasn't there I would have killed...(grits teeth) killed Akame... And Najenda... IM JUST A MONSTER THAT WILL KILL ANYONE IN MY SIGHT!", Naruto said which there's tears are coming down his eyes with anger in his eyes.

"(Sigh)... You know, I read that poem of yours...", Susanoo said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"My friend, will you fly away now. To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is somber morrow no matter where the winds blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift if the goddess. Even if the Morris is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return... These words were spoken from deep within yours soul. During any fight that's pushed you to your limit, recite that entire poem, words have the ability to give people even more strength", Susanoo said which Naruto just stares at him in shock.

"Why are you telling me all of this?", Naruto asked clearly confused.

"300 years ago I had a friend that used wicked jester... I... Killed him when he went berserk...", Susanoo said causing his eyes to widen.

"He told me that pain is only temporarily, it may last for a minute, or an hour, or a day, or even a year but eventually it will subside and something else will takes its place. But if you give in to fear, it will consume you. So... You must find out, what will you use to fill that void that was made in your soul?", Susanoo said as he stands up as he begins walking away which Naruto closes his eyes.

Naruto sees an image of his mom and dad causing his eyes to open.

"Sorry... I forgot...", Naruto said as he stands up which Susanoo turns to Naruto seeing a serious look in his eyes while an image of Kouga appears next to Naruto.

"If I want to get my revenge I can't just keep mopping like a child", Naruto said completely serious which Susanoo smirks at this.

NEXT DAY AFTERNOON

They finally got done eating the final as Naruto is helping Akame with the dishes as Leone is smiling stuffed.

"Seems your feeling better", Akame said smiling at Naruto who smiles.

"Yeah... But in sorry for what I did guys... I didn't know I would completely lose control then go on a rampage like this", Naruto said which she smiles as she hugs Naruto who hugs her back while Najenda smiles at this. After they separate Naruto puts the dishes away then sits on the couch.

"So Susanoo, lets train tomorrow", Naruto asked which Najenda gives a laugh.

"Like I said, Susanoo is amazing! Do you all understand... You see Susanoo was sleep'ng but started moving in response to me", Najenda says to them.

"Nice, boss!", Akeme says smiling.  
Well, what is it... It must be... My charisma...", Najenda says which both Susanoo and Naruto look at each other.

"Najenda looks exactly like my old master", Susanoo says to them.

I'm sure she was a wonderful person...", Najenda said to him.

"So what did you think of her?", Naruto asked him.

"... HE WAS A WONDERFUL GENERAL!", Susanoo said loudly.

"HE?!", Najenda yelled as she blushes in embarrassment.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAH, SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE A MAN HE SAYS! AS EXPECTED OF OUR BOSS, WHO'S OFTEN CALLED A HUNK!", Leone laughs as Naruto sighs.

"Your screwed", Was all Naruto said seeing a pissed off Najenda in front of Leone who's sweating and delivers a powerful hit to the head which begins steaming.

"Tch, everyone's completely gotten so attached to Suu... He's stolen my position from me!", Lubbock said angrily which Naruto shrugs.

"Don't get mad at him since Susanoo thought she looks like a man", Naruto said and that notice a cat entering the house?

"Meow", the cat sounded.

"A Margue kitten? Guess there not scared of us-", Naruto was stopped as the car goes on Naruto's lap surprising him.

"What's are you-", Naruto was cut off as the cat suddenly transformed into Chelsea?!

"WTF?!", Naruto said as Chelsea has her knees on the couch with Naruto's legs between her legs.

"Fufufu, your all mine Meoooooow", Chelsea said and before Naruto could utter a word her lips make contact with Naruto's shocking everyone there which Chelsea separates as she tilts Naruto's head up who's currently wide eyed.

"I have to say your pretty strong from the reports as well as you look hot. Wanna go out with me?", Chelsea asks the wide eyed Naruto which they all hear a crash and turn to see Akame glaring daggers at Chelsea in anger.

Before Akame could attack, Susanoo held her back. Chelsea then gets off of Naruto walking towards the door smiling.

ONE MONTH LATER

Naruto is currently wearing Incursio back to back with Leone as there surrounded by big lizards.

"Lets do this Naruto!", Leone said which all Naruto does is give her a thumbs up as he charges which two lizards head for him while a spear appears in Naruto's hands which before the lizards could react, they are cut in half while Naruto grips on the spear holding it closely while he still has Wicked jester sheathed.

"There not strong enough to beat me", Naruto thought to himself while Leone looks at him wide eyed.

"That's Incursio's Auxiliary Armament, Neuntote?! Naruto you bastard, since when did he learn to use that", Leone thought as she smiles.

"If he keeps progressing, he'll soon be at Bulat's level", Leone thought while there surrounded but Naruto takes wicked jester out.

"You go while I take care of these guys!", Naruto said to her which she nods heading off towards the leader while Naruto charges towards the enemy lizards as they head for him.

BACK AT BASE AFTER 30 MINUTES

"Looks like all of you took out the danger beasts around here smoothly. How are they Chelsea? After watching Night Raid for a month", Najenda asks them.

"Yeah... They're strong. You're stronger than the last team I was in. But... Its not like all you need is strength to survive", Chelsea said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"I've read your old written reports. But... Cheele she Bulat. These two that were killed in action... They may have been favorable as people. But as killers, id say they were failures", Chelsea said causing his eyes to turn to anger at her words.

"You all have to do something scout his soft you are, or wide from here in it might be enough no matter how many lives you have, hm? The only one here capable of this is Naruto from what I saw of his he killed the lizards", Chelsea said to them while entering the house.

"As always, she's so blunt", Najenda said while Naruto glares with anger at Chelsea then thought of something.

NIGHT HOT SPRINGS

Naruto is currently in the hit springs invincible using Incursio while hiding behind a rock which in the hit springs is Chelsea.

"It's time to scare the shit out of this bitch!", Naruto tonight as he grabs the bucket full of cold water and tip toes towards the water which from it rises... SUSANOO?!

"Fu...", Susanoo said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"You're there aren't you? I can tell", Susanoo said which Naruto deactivates his armor.

"How?", Naruto asks him confused.

"Incursio can make you invisible but that's it. It can't make your presence disappear. Don't further about this. If you do you'll die-", Susanoo was cut off as Naruto throws the cold water on him causing Susanoo to shiver and turn back into Chelsea wearing a towel.

"Nice try but I could tell", Naruto said as he then goes to change causing Chelsea to blush as Naruto is in his boxers she enters the hit springs.

"Being soft doesn't make you weak Chelsea... Being soft makes us more human", Naruto said causing her eyes to widen.

"Huh... Looks like your pretty wise. You see, I... Since just recently... I went through the experience if coming home from a mission, only to find my entire team dead. I just don't want these guys to end up the same", Chelsea said which Naruto sighs with a smile.

"Guess I was right...", Naruto said gaining her attention which she turns seeing him smiling.

"Your human after all as well as soft... Chelsea", Naruto said causing her to blush at hearing his words.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Najenda.

FLASH BACK

A young looking Najenda was currently running with her comrades on the training course but she stops when she heard two voices and then turns towards the capital seeing two men walking from it, one was Minato Namikaze dressed in royal clothes while being followed by the fat prime minister.

"As I said before prime minister, I will not allow this to continue, as when my father dies and I am emperor, I will throw you out!", Minato said with anger as The prime minister grits his teeth.

"Be reasonable prince, can't we talk about this-", He was silenced by Minato's glare.

"Don't test me", Minato said in a angry tone and turns then that anger instantly disappears seeing Najenda running towards him which she jumps into him hugging Minato who gives a laugh as he ruffles Najenda's hair.

"Hello again Najenda. How's your training?", Minato asks her which she just smiles at this.

"It's going well", Najenda answered while the prime minister grits his teeth at being ignored but stops by receiving a glare from Minato who then turns back to Najenda smiling.

FLASH BACK END

"He's just like his father... Such a ladies man", Najenda said with a blush but her eyes grow sad remembering finding the dead body of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki along with the grand general.

"(Sigh)...", Najenda looks at the stars.

CHAPTER 23.5 OF MANGA

GRAVEYARD

In front of the girl wearing the cloak is Kenshin wearing a hood.

"And that's... What happened. After that, Fal... Died in a week... Apparently by the end, she lost all her teeth and fingers... Luna couldn't bear it...and three herself from the rooftop... After hearing that, I thought that I definitely could not die. I immediately became a loyal dog... Every day and night, I did things to please that man. And then I slowly came to be adored... And now in allowed to go outside... BUT THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FORGIVE THEM! THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD!", Air said with anger while taking a bag full of money out.

"This is the gold stored within the house... It'll be no problem if they disappear before they find out... Please... Somehow... Fulfill this grudge that I can't carry out myself!", Air said but what Kenshin does was turns away.

"Keep your money but we will fulfill the grudge you have... Those men used you and your friends while you were violated by a dog... There going to hell and we'll send them there", Kenshin said turning too Paradox and Kikuchiyo who are in cloaks.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!", Air said crying as the three walk away while Kenshin sticks his right fist in the air along with the other two.

BACH'S HOUSE

Bach is currently at a he me with his friends as there talking.

"Now then, everyone. The date die next terms special menu has been decided. I'll bring some lively ones again, so please look forward to it-", Bach was cut off as there's an explosion causing him to turn seeing Paradox and Kikuchiyo?!

"That's a lot", Paradox says as the men point there guns at them which Kikuchiyo gets in front of Paradox as they all fire on him but to no avail since it had absolutely no affect which Kikuchiyo chuckles.

"My turn!", Kikuchiyo yelled charging as there trying to reload which he charges and before they could finished they were cut in half.

"You all disgust me", Kikuchiyo said to them while the other men surround Paradox who has his hands in his pocket.

"Kill him!", one yelled as they all point at him which all Paradox does is whistle causing the wall to explode as a spear like weapon which is "Chastiefol" from seven deadly sins. The spear stabs through the men before they could move. It soon transforms becoming an army of kunai like spears going everywhere as they go around Kikuchiyo while killing every single man which they all retreat she become one again firming the spear as it rotates in a circle behind Paradox who didn't even lift a finger while he was whistling a tune. But before that happened, Bach and his two men went under the basement as there currently running.

"Hmph! Just nice case something like this happened, I've already got an escape route planned-", Back stops as Kenshin appears from the darkness holding his katana while his yellow peroxide eyes cause Bach to rage steps back.

"H-How did you-", as Bach said while his two body guards charge but before they could dodge that were cut to pieces.

"WHAT?!", Bach said while Kenshin is walking towards him.

"L-Listen to what I have to say! There's a reason I turned out like this! Here!", Bach said opening his shirt showing the brand the same as Kenshin's and Naruto's.

"THIS IS THE PROOF OF A SLAVE! MY MOTHER...-", Bach was stopped as he was cut in half with Kenshin showing absolutely no mercy.

"H-His eyes... This is... The lone samurai Kenshin", Bach thought as he hits the ground while Kenshin is walking last him, cleaning the blade of blood.

"Tch... Pathetic...", Kenshin said as he's walking away.

NEXT DAY

"This Modus operandi...I'm not sure this is the work of Night Raid, there wounds are different as well as they were killed by knives? Even the attack was odd since the doors destroyed", Ran said seeing the bodies being brought out.

"Yeah... I've seen these wounds before. Diablo... A four man squad I once heard of being reporter by a line survivor. They fought like demons more then humans. But before he could be even tell what they looked like, a spear like kunai hit him in the head killing him while it disappeared. There one of the most wanted people of the capital since they were involved with the assassination of a whole room of high class nobles", Esdeath said examining the body's as her eyes narrow.

WHERE AIR IS

Air is currently layout against a wall in an alley watching the people walk by with a smile on her face as she takes out a bottle of suicide pills.

"I got revenge... You two... I'll be over there soon", Air said as she goes to take one out before it was knocked out of her hand causing her to look seeing Kenshin staring at her with his blue eyes surprising her as he then picks her up bridal style surprising her.

"Don't just kill yourself you idiot", Kenshin said which Air begins crying at not being able end her life while Kenshin walks away holding her.

AT NIGHT ON THE OUT SKIRTS OF THE CAPITAL DURING CHAPTER 24

"Apparently there's been a lot of new danger beasts around here", the pregnant wife said touching her stomach as her old friend is writing down on papers.

"You... Don't ever go outside alone, all right? Not until your husband returns", he asks her.

"I know. For the sake of mine and his precious child", she said but the wall bursts open showing two humanoid danger beasts?!

"Wha...", he said as he guess to grab his weapon but the danger beasts were to fast as one bites her friend head off shocking the wife as the danger beasts walks towards her.

"Ah... No... Stay away, please don't!", she yelled as the danger beast reaches for her stomach but stops as it bursts into flames along with the one eating her friend causing the woman's eyes to widen as a new figure enters.

"Sorry I'm late, Sarah...", Phoenix said as he stops in front of her as he bends down touching her hand as he's on his knees.

"I was to late yet again...", Phoenix said to her which she's crying as Phoenix stands up.

"We'll kill them all", Phoenix says turning around leaving while outside is an army of black ops of Phoenix's army along with his three other men.

"Paradox, protect my wife... If you fail, I'll kill you", Phoenix ordered as Paradox nods as he enters the house.

"You sure it was wise having a child with a women you met two years ago?", Kenshin asks which Phoenix passes him.

"Be quiet, and says the one who's now living with a girl you just saved?", Phoenix said causing Kenshin to look the other way.

"ALL OF YOU SCATTER! KILL ALL THE DANGER BEASTS FOR A TEN MILE RADIUS! NOT A SINGLE ONE SHALL LIVE!", Phoenix roared with rage as they all nod and begin running.

"Now I'm pissed at the one who caused this!", Phoenix says as flames start to come from his body as he begins speeding off!

LEAVE A REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

AT THE MARGUE PATEAU WATERFALL

Naruto is currently wearing Incursio while Susanoo is behind him watching Naruto as a boulder comes down at Naruto who delivers a powerful punch destroying it. At that time Susanoo stands up as he passes Naruto.

"Rather than just throw yourself at it with all your might...", Susanoo says we he next one comes down and slams his weapon straight at it breaking it to pieces.

"Regardless of how tough something is, it has to have fragile parts, in one way or another. In battle, of you can stab at such a part, its highly effective", Susanoo says which Naruto nods as he looks at the waterfall then back at Susanoo extending his right hand.

"So suu, lets work together as friends to protect everyone we care about", Naruto said smiling under the mask which Susanoo blinks in surprise.

"Friend huh...", Susanoo said and bends down looking at the fist while scratching his chin.

"I don't quiet get it..:..: we fight with each other right?", Susanoo said gaining an eye twitch as Narut' sighs still extending his right fist.

"Friends is like we have a bond, we hero each other in bad or in good. It depends on what we or you do but we're already friends", Naruto said causing Susanoo too smile as they bump fists.

"Then count on me supporting you", Susanoo said which Naruto smiles then they heard rubbing steps AHD turn too see Akame running towards them?

"Naruto! Suu! There's been an emergency message for us to gather! Lets go back", Akame yelled causing Naruto to blink in surprise.

15 KM NORTH EAST OF THE CAPITAL.

"Weird, looks the same...", Naruto said staring at there new base of operations next to Akame.

"When you keep escape options and ease if discovery in mind, it naturally ends up similar to the old one", Akame says scratching her head as the two tilt there heads at the same time ignoring everyone as there trying to see the difference.

INSIDE

"Now that we've returned, without delay, the targets this time are the aforementioned new sir core of Danger Beast. There have been may cases if them mobilizing in groups, and despite it being rudimentary, they display signs of intelligence. Individually they have string physical ability, she even martial arts masters have challenged then tine,at their abilities and lost. Even now they lurk in the mines and woods to the south of the capital. They greedily feed upon people as livestock. The Jagers and imperial army exterminate them daily but they stopped since he came, Phoenix and his three other comrades which there known as "Diablo" there currently eliminating every single one in a ten mile radius. There's still more of them that they haven't killed", Najenda said to them which Naruto nods.

"Hmmmm, we're going to go beast hunting, accepting such a risk... Its fine if we leave it to the Jagers. Like I said, you're all soft-", Chelsea was cut off as Naruto flicked her forehead.

"We may be killers, but we kill to protect. I want to kill them even more so I can protect my friends", Naruto says to her serious while everyone smiles at his words.

"Of course, the hot guys are the stupid ones", Chelsae said to him.

"Naruto... I have something to tell you", Susanoo says gaining Naruto's attention.

"The zipper on your pants is undone. It bothers me, so close it", Susanoo said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he looks down at it.

"AFTER BEING ABLE TO NAIL THAT SPEECH, HOW UNCOOL!", Leone laughs.

"Hey, hey, hue do you feel? How do you fe-ARGH?!", Lubbock was stopped as Naruto punched him in the face.

"Naruto I'm sorry", Akame said gaining his attention.

"I had noticed, but u thought it was a fashion statement or something, I'm not that much of an open liberal person, alright?!", Akame said and all Naruto does was blink in surprise as she's now hugging him.

"From now on, we will share a room so every morning I can see before anyone else that you zippers zipped up", Akame said causing Naruto to have a major blush at her words.

"I want to save the people... With my fly open", Lubbock said and soon everyone was trying to stop Naruto who's currently strangling Lubbock.

NIGHT

Naruto and Lubbock are currently walking up a mountain while Lubbock is following Naruto.

"So I get paired with a guy?", Lubbock asks which Naruto nods sadly, but hey at least it isn't the screaming pink banshee.

"The soldiers must have withdrawn tonight. But never mind that, so. What's with you and Najenda?", Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"We... Well, you see, her and I... We've known each other since the imperial army days. I was the fourth son of a big merchant in the region, well, I never deprived of objects since I was a kid, I could do anything skillfully, and I was bored of the works", Lubbock said which Naruto just stares at him.

"So you were a prick, ass, emo, fag, bitch, asshole-what was I talking about again?", Naruto asked causing Lubbock's eyes to twitch.

"During that time, ms. Najenda moved to the region where I lived, ms. Najenda moved to the region where I lived. It was love at first sight. So then I volunteered as a soldier, using my own skillfulness, I climbed to a position where I could serve catcher side. When we escaped from the empire I wrote us both as dead in the records. In gallant, aren't-so you joined because of her, ok so... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEEKING ON WONEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!", Naruto yelled which they begin yelling at each other.

"Tch, just watch. I'll make her fall for me someday", Lubbock said which Naruto shrugs.

"I'll just say this dude, she's hot. So I suggest you stop hitting on girls and start working harder to be with her", Naruto said as both are walking in different directions.

"Tch, just watch. I'll make her fall for me someday", Lubbock said causing Naruto too smile at hearing that.

"Good, then I look forward to it", Naruto answered as he enters his Incursio and starts running.

"I'll be right back! I'll check out the area!", Naruto yelled as he goes faster.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hmmmmmmmm. Are they sleeping or dead?", Naruto asked himself while deactivating his Incursio but stops as he looks at the moon seeing something flying towards him?!

"What the?", Naruto said seeing it which his eyes widen seeing someone jumping and lands behind him?!

"What the hell?!", Naruto yelled turning immediately seeing Esdeath?!

"In your opponent... I'll try out done new torture techniques on... Huh, Na... Naruto...", Esdeath said while Naruto blinked in surprise.

"You have for to be kidding me", Naruto thought but his eyes rudeness seeing monsters behind him and he goes to immediately react but before he dies Esdeath cuts the too pieces with a dark look in her eyes somehow turning Naruto on...

"Damn...", was all Naruto says as one of the monsters begins moving but was stopes as Esdeath flames her heel on it.

"Don't hinder he...", was all she said as it screamed.

"So it isn't a dream... I've been looking forward to the day... When we could meet again, Naruto", Esdeath said and after a total of one minute ages currently hugging Naruto closely to herself.

"How dare you run away I was so lonely", Esdeath says to him but her eyes widen.

"Naruto, why are you here?", Esdeath asks Naruto who shrugs.

"... Bored...", Naruto says to her which she smiles as she hugs him closer but both of they eyes narrow as they turn to some rocks.

"Come out now, or I'll kill you", both say then blush at what they said at the sage time and what they find is a man in a cloak with a X like marking in his face?

"I though I his pretty well, but pretty his as expected of the empires strongest. But for me to run into you... Well, I guess playtime is over for now", he said to them.

"Seems you know a lot so I'll escort you to the torture room", Esdeath said as age points her sword at him.

"Hmph... Since its a special occasion... I guess I'll have you flesh up a big you!", he yelled as he takes out something which a symbol appears under them glowing brightly.

"What is this?!", Naruto yelled loudly as both are blinded by the light.

SOMEWHERE ON AN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

"Well... Didn't see this coming...", Naruto said sweatdropping at this situation but starts thinking back in the past.

FLASH BACK IN NARUTO'S ROOM DURING THE ONE MONTH TRAINING WITH THE TWO NEW MEMBERS.

Naruto was currently sleeping soundly until he was awakened by lightning causing his eyes to open sleepily until he felt something move in his bed causing his eyes rio widen as he lifts up his blankets to find Akame with tears in her eyes hugging into Naruto like her life depended on it while she's wearing just a bra and panties, the same as the kind in the anime.

"WTF?! AKAME!", Naruto yelled waking up fully as he sits up she soon Akame hugs Naruto closely.

"I... Had a nightmare... About everyone dying...", Akame said causing Naruto to sigh as he then hugs are closely as he lays down with her in his arms.

"Teigu's have trump cards. What's yours actually...?", Naruto asked her.

"I can't use it yet... But never mind that... Please. Hold me", Akame said and after thirty minutes he starts to sleep while the while time Susanoo was at the doorway trying to figure out what is going on.

HELLO EVERYONE IM THINKING IF THIS SHOULD BE A MULTIPLE PAIRING IF SO WHO SHOULD BE APART APART OF IT. THERE CAN BE MULTIPLE GIRLS IN IT WHICH ESDEATH AND AKAME WILL DEFINITELY BE APART OF IT SO THINKING THAT SHOUKD KUROME, CHELSAE, LEONE AND SERYU TO BE APART IT OR WHAT. REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

"Where are we?", Naruto asks Esdeath as he looks around and proceeds too scratch his head.

"It must be teleportation... He must have teleported us somewhere else", Esdeath said as Naruto nods.

"Must be a Teigu, never heard of one that could teleport out of the fifty teigus. Must be one of the 50's ability", Naruto said as Esdeath touches the ground causing it too freeze and creates ma tall pillar of ice as there now high up in the air causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"We're surrounded by an ocean in the middle of nowhere...", Naruto said as he looks around.

"This is a beautiful view, its as though we're on a date", Esdeath said causing Naruto too sigh.

"Wonder-we're not alone", Naruto says as he takes out wicked jester. As this was happening a large danger beast appears looking like Dr. Stylish did when he transformed but a little different.

It begins charging at them causing there eyes too narrow at it.

"It's a large danger beast", Naruto said which Esdeath gets in front of Naruto.

"I have no mercy for nuisances", as Esdeath said that she pit her hand together and created dozens of large icicles.

"Something like you deserves skewering!", Esdeath said with a dark smile some how turning on Naruto?

"Weiss Schnabel!", Esdeath yelled as they were hurdled towards the monster piercing it as well as causing it too yell in pain while falling backwards on the ground but it soon gets back up.

"You're tougher than I thought. This is becoming exciting", Esdeath says it while Naruto jumps over her causing her eyes too widen.

"Esdeath, boost!", Naruto yelled causing her too understand immediately as she touches the ice causing a pillar too rise from it and hits his feet as he's sent straight for it and jumps off as he stabbed through the head of the smaller form on the forehead causing it too fall backwards and hits the ground.

"Magnificent. I wanted to charm you by showing off... But to think you'd charm me even more. I even called out my special move...", Esdeath said while Naruto's eyes narrow as he turns seeing another one tackles the pillar which Esdeath is falling.

"Leave it to me. I'll give it a fitting death", as age says it, Esdeath jumps off the pillar's side and swings her right arm causing a large ice too fall towards it.

"Hagel Sprung!", Esdeath yelled as it rams into the monster crushing it which Naruto swallows at the power she displayed.

30 MINUTES LATER

"This is one odd island we're at. I've never seen any island like this before so we should probably get each others backs-", Naruto stops as he thought he saw something in the distance with the trees. Naruto looks around more and spots a house?

"What's that?", Naruto asked gaining her attention as they both soon start walking towards it and when they enter, they find a bed with a blanket which looks like it hasn't been used in a while.

"Old house huh...", was all Naruto said as he exits.

"Lets look around this island-...", Naruto stops and blushes seeing Esdeath take her upper clothes off showing her white bra and her breasts as Naruto looks away blushing madly while Esdeath begins laughing as they continue walking for the next few hours they had fun.

NIGHT

Naruto yawns as he's sitting in the bed in the house as he looks out the window and turns see the door open too find Esdeath wearing just her white bra and white panties causing him too blush even more as she walks towards him and sits in the bed next too him which he looks away.

"Are you nervous?", Esdeath asks Naruto who's shakes his head which she blushes.

"You really are a cute one", Esdeath says gaining a blush from him.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to do in thus situation, either. But in sure we'll figure it out, as long as we know what we want", Esdeath said which Naruto blinks in surprise.

"Can I ask you something, why do you like me?", Naruto asks but he was stopped by Esdeath  
kissing him which causes his eyes too completely widen as he pushes him down in the bed as she gets on top of him.

"It's how you defeated your opponent, how you fought it just... ", Esdeath said as Naruto sits up as there both staring at each other blushing.

"I uh... Wanted too ask uh...", Naruto said as both lean forward as there lips meet again as Naruto falls back into the bed a they continued.

TWO HOURS LATER

"So that's your story huh...", Naruto asked as both are under the blankets not wearing anything while Esdeath is laying next too Naruto with her breasts against the side of his chest whine Naruto has his right arm wrapped around her.

"Can I ask you this, even you realized how corrupt the capital is. The people are suffering all the time. I've lost good friends because of the capital. A kingdom for all too live happily and not lose there lives because its rotten", Naruto said too Esdeath as her eyes narrowed.

"I cannot understand how the weak feel. The universal law is survival of the fittest. The weak are eliminated by natural selection. Those who die are weak", Esdeath said causing Naruto too sigh as he wraps his arms around her more as there now closer.

"The weak will always surpass the strong. That will never change, the next generation will always surpass the old one and its enteral which will never stop Esdeath. I have a deal too make with you", Naruto said gaining her attention as he leans closer too her.

"If you kill the the fat prime minister then I'll join you. He's the one who's causing all this pain and suffering and once he's gone then-", Naruto stops as an image of Akame, Leone, and Chelsea appear in his head along with the others.

"Naruto...", Esdeath said gaining his attention as she suddenly kisses him as it deepens while he's still thinking of the others. Both there eyes widen as they felt it, something was watching them when they had sex which both look towards the door too find it opening slowly which there eyes narrow as both stand up while having the blankets wrapped around there bodies. A cloaked figure enters wearing a mask with one hole on the right eye's position and three zigzag lines on the left, with two lines at the mouth's position slanted downwards. The person has two muscular blades above her shoulders as well as thee arms at covered in some metallic covering?

"Who are you?!", Naruto asked as the figure walks forward and goes on one knee showing the armored legs?

"My lord, I have been searching for you. Minato Namikaze's son and heir too the capital's throne. Lord Naruto Namikaze", he said causing Naruto's eyes too widen while Esdeath is completely shocked knowing who Minato Namikaze was since she met him once and tried to her him to date her but he never went for it.

"Wait, he's Minato's son?", Esdeath asked gaining Naruto's attention.

"Minato was the prince too the last emperor. He went missing a while ago but Najenda and the grand general found there corpses... Wait a second then... By law, you have the right too challenge the the emperor for the throne...", Esdeath said causing his eyes too completely widen in shock as he turns too the man bowing too Naruto.

"Makoto isn't related too the last emperor but you are. Through you will most likely be a very big target", Esdeath said causing his eyes too narrow at that.

"So what now?", Naruto asks which the figure stands up.

"I'll give you two some more alone time to make the future heir", he said causing Naruto and Esdeath to blush a lot as the man leaves the room leaving the two as there tying too absorb all the information they heard.

WITHIN THE CAPITAL INSIDE THE MAIN CAPITAL

"Soon my lord, you will be revived and then your fin can truly begin", the prime minister says kneeling too a man sitting in a throne chair wrapped in bandages.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and the guest named "Cobalt". I'm not gonna answer your questions until you sign in as well as show some guts and not just insult me as a guest. That's just cowardly. IM CHANGING THIS TO RATED M.

Chapter 15

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"We are the Royal Guards. The elite of the elite and we serve the king", he said too Naruto as there standing on the beach fully dressed.

"What were you doing all this time?", Naruto asks him.

"I protect the people, that was the last thing Minato told me before he disappeared since I was his servant. I will do as I must too protect the people", he said.

"Royal guards? I never heard of them before?", Esdeath said which he nods.

"We hide in the shadows protecting the king from danger. Each one of us posses a powerful Teigu", he said too them.

"What is your name?", Naruto asks as he bows too Naruto.

"The one eyed owl, you may just call me Owl my lord", Owl said too Naruto as he turns towards the place where they teleported.

"How strong are the other guards?", Naruto asked Owl shrugs.

"Don't know but they'll kill you even if your related too the prince. They can kill you since like me there the elite", Owl said causing Esdeaths eyes too narrow but stops as they see the same mark appear on the sand where they came from.

"Sorry but...", Owl said grabbing Naruto as he swings his arm causing a sand twister while he jumps in it with Naruto which soon after Esdeath runs after them.

MOUNTAINS

Esdeath reappears surrounded by boulders as she looks around which she grits her teeth while looking around.

"This is the summit we were on yesterday. It sees we've returned but Naruto is gone... That owl must have did something to have evaded me...", Esdeath says too herself as she looks around while Owl has his hand on Naruto mouth as its Tge transforms into a blade which Owl glances at Esdeath from behind the tree and looks away as his sword turns back into a hand as he looks away.

"He isn't here... That owl has taken him done fete else, could it have been the teleportation? Regardless, we're separated again... However, what happened twice will happen thrice. We'll meet again, won't we?", Esdeath asks herself as she's walking away while Owl to begins walking away with Naruto following.

"Hurry up", Owl said causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he turns but Esdeath hasn't even noticed them as she's still walking.

"My Teigu is one that can create a soundproof field. The field makes that the sounds from the outside cannot be perceived from the inside. This applies in reverse too, making the sounds inside the field impermeable from the outside", Owl explains too Naruto.

"Naruto... The only thing at your level that can defeats one of the elites is Teigu fusion unless you somehow gain another Teigu causing yours two teigus too magnify in power", Owl said which Naruto looks away.

"Don't be sad you aren't strong enough. We are all weak until we evolve, you see we have the ability too create dreams and hope. If one never lets that go he too can reach a level far begins the level he's at altering everything around him. Wicked jester wasn't always a Teigu...", Owl says confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean?", Naruto asks confused as Owl turns too him.

"You'll know in the future but right now you are no match for them until you realize that... You have too let go of your anger in your past for you too evolve", Owl said causing his eyes too widen in shock as he then glares in anger.

"Never!", Naruto said with anger causing him too sigh as they continue walking.

TIME SKIP TOO HQ

"YOU DID WHAT?!", Lubbock yelled blushing in jealously.

"Yes... I had sex with Esdeath...", Naruto said but then realizes that Peone, Akame, and Chelsea are glaring at Naruto...

"There angry with you", Owl said as he's behind Naruto scaring the shit out of him.

"DAMMIT OWL! STOP DOING THAT!", Naruto yelled in anger while Lubbock smiles at Owl with stars in his eyes.

"I said no, I will not use my powers too peep on woman... Unless if I get something interesting in return", Owl says too him as he looks down sadly.

"Anyways, if we were to give them Naruto then they would leave us alone, who's been vacationing on the southern islands while sleeping with the enemy", Leone says as Naruto spits out his drink.

"I GET IT! HAVING SEX WITH THE ENEMY WAS BAD BUT... Damn she was really... Wow-...never mind", Naruto said seeing them glare at him again while Akame breaks her spoon while glaring at Naruto.

"On a southern island having sex with a beautiful woman... It isn't like I'm jealous or anything. But why didn't you just leave her there? After all, she's the event. And it isn't like anyone's jealous or anything. No, seriously...", Lubbock says while he's crying.

"No, seriously... Wipe your tears, Lubba", Leone says too him as she then smiles and suddenly a sits on Naruto's lap as he straddles him in her arms and licks his cheek causing him to have a large blush while Akame and Chelsea glare.

"I'll overwrite your memories of that sadist!", Leone says too him as soon Najenda enters.

"As long as I've known her, she's always been tough... Even if you'd left her, shed have found a way back. So clearly your sects to her was better. This way, when you fight her as an geeky. You can give it you all-what are you guys staring at", Najenda asks as Naruto and Lubbock are blushing.

"... They must be thinking of how hot you look ok the pose with your breasts being shown too be quite round", Owl says causing Najenda's too blush then glare as she proceeds too beat the two guys up as there now on the ground in pain.

"How did he know?!", Lubbock says in pain as Naruto nods.

"Well he's right scout what we were thinking", Naruto says as Najenda blushes more and looks away while the others smile at this seeing her show emotion.

"Naruto you shouldn't think that kind of things", Akame said too him.

"Did you know that Naruto dreams about you Akame?", Owl said causing Naruto too blush majorly as he tackles Owl.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!", Naruto yelled as Owl stares at him.

"I didn't. I just guessed and who knew I hit right on the mark. Have you ever had a dream of a threesome with Najenda, Esdeath and Leone?", Owl asks as Naruto begins sweating.

SLAM!

Naruto's head is currently though a wall with a blushing Najenda who's angry and embarrassed at what she heard while Akame is on the ground blushing at what she heard while the others are shocked.

"The meal is ready", Susanoo said entering causing Leone too snap out of it as she runs towards the table while Owl drags Naruto towards the table.

"Why?", Naruto asks Owl who shrugs.

"I'm bored, as well as I did this too Minato and I have too say... It means fucking hilarious", Owl says as he lets Naruto go as he stands up she sits on the table.

"Guys I think it's time I told you about what I found out about my heritage", Naruto says causing them too blink in surprise hearing that.

10 MINUTES LATER

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!", everyone yelled while Najenda nods knowing it as well as Owl.

"My father was the last emperors son which makes me royalty...", Naruto said too them.

"Then... Can't he challenge the king then?", Lubbock asks as Najenda shakes her head.

"Yes but no... You see for some odd reason only when there's a Solar eclipse can someone challenge the emperor, only those who are related too the last emperor can do so which means you must wait until the next solar eclipse which may be months or tears for the next solar eclipse. We still haven't gotten the information back of when the next one will be, so for now don't die", Najenda says which he nods.

NEXT DAY AT THE BEACH

Everyone is currently having fun as both Naruto and Lubbock are watching Leone and Chelsea having a water fight.

"It's sure nice to be able to see girls, in swimsuits, in a place like this!", Lubbock says as Naruto wipes a stray tear from his eye.

"It's beautiful", Naruto says as he looks around not seeing Akame, Najenda, or Mime.

"Naruto", Leone asks gaining his attention as he turns too the two girls who are out of the water looking at him.

"Naruto, which bikini do you prefer-Leone's", Naruto quickly answers with a bored face causing Chelsea's straw in her mouth too fall out.

"What?!", Chelsea says as Naruto nods.

"We'll you see, Leone's bikini fits her look of a cat animal which it hot as well as he big breasts", Naruto said causing Chelsea too cross her arms and look away while Leone hugs Naruto closely. As this was happening, Chelsea notices Owl and Susanoo in the woods discussing something which she's unable too hear because of owls teigu.

SUSANOO AND OWL CONVERSATION

"Are you sure, if I do that then he may die", Susanoo said which Owl nods.

"Yes but if he lives then he will have the power too match Esdeath had the general. Maybe even Phoneix himself, but before he can truly get strong he must let go... He has too let go it his past will continue too haunt him... But... There is a way for wicked jester too evolve and that one thing has always been-", Owl said but then stops as both turn seeing Chelsea walking towards them?

"I'm guys, what are you talking about?", Chelsea asks as she enters the barrier.

"Nothing, it was just a conversation about the mission", Owl said as he walks past her and towards the others which he stops.

"Where's Naruto and Leone?", Owl asks as Lubbock points towards the water as Owl turns and seems that there's a underwater cave?

CAVE

Both swim up as they reach the surface of the water too find a cave with light blue crystals which they both get out as Naruto looks around as Leone approaches him from behind.

"So Leone, what other reason did you-", Naruto was stopped as Leone hugs him from behind causing his eyes too widen at this as he turns too her see Leone hugging him causing his eyes too widen in shock.

"Leone what are you doing-Naruto...", Leone said causing him too blink in surprise as ages looking down which he turns too her completely while her arms snake there way around his neck as her head is against his chest.

"I changed my mind...", Leone says causing Naruto too blink.

"Huh?", was all Naruto said as suddenly Leone looks up and leans her head forward as there lips meet causing his eyes too widen in shock as he loses his balance and falls backwards as both hit the ground as Leone's breasts her against his chest had and smiling at him which his red widen as she kisses him which Naruto soon kisses her back as there positrons change which he's on top.

LEMON IF YOU WANT TOO SKIP THEN BEGIN READING AFTER LEMON END

Both of her arms are bent beside her, she looks up at Naruto with het big loving eyes as Naruto starts to fondle her through her bikini top for a moment before he push's her top up, exposing her large round breasts. Her nipples are already erect as Naruto leans in to kiss and lick them while Leone moans more.

"Meeaaahhh!", Leone moans as Naruto gently nibble at her nipples then starts to suck as well as giving them a few little bites but not hard causing Leone to moan more at the pleasure of Naruto sucking and nibbling her breasts. She beckons for more as Naruto then takes off her bikini panties. She squeaks at this as Naruto runs his hands along her thighs while kissing her deeply with the tongues wrestling each other for dominance, Naruto then separates from Leone as he then moves her legs apart just enough to look at her pussy. Before she could utter a word Naruto slides his hands over her legs as you bring your head down to her crotch.

"KYAAAAAAA!", Leone yells as Naruto starts to lick her pussy along the slit widely as his tongues moving fast while he's pinching her breasts, Naruto soon starts getting a taste of her juices. She moans as he licks her more, sliding his wet tongue up to her clit, flicking it back and forth. Naruto then starts to lick deeper, spreading your saliva on her pussy and lubricating it. Her skin is soft and warm as he press's his head between her legs farther. He can feel her start to moan and her juices begin to flow from her pussy. Instinctively, her right hand reaches down to her pussy and rubs against her clit before she spreads her pussy with her fingers, while her other hand moves to her right breasts and grips on it as she's pinching her breasts. Naruto has a perfect view of inside her tunnel, her pink flesh throbbing slightly with anticipation of your touch. Naruto continue to lick her deeply, dipping his tongue in and out of her rubbing her g-spot until she is thoroughly wet and very hiring.

"Ohhhh... gawd... do nyasaa... please!", Leone pleaded Naruto who nodded which he pulls away from her crotch. He then pulls off his pants, his cock stands fully erect from the foreplay and he place's it at the entrance of her tunnel, still stretched open by her fingers, and now dripping wet with her juices. Naruto began sliding his cock against her extremely wet pussy coating the head and base completely in her juices. Her soft and warm cunt felt to great against his hard cock, he slid it inside her without a second thought and it fits in easily and perfectly but felt a wall which in one strong thrust broke her hymen causing her to yell in pleasure as some blood can be seen from her pussy. She starts to breathe faster and moans as Naruto pulls it back out and push it back in again. She spreads her legs farther apart, bringing them up and to the sides, completely exposing her vagina to him. Naruto pushed in again, harder this time, and she starts to groan loudly with pleasure. Naruto soon holds her legs and rest them on your shoulders, then begins ramming into her showing not a single sign of stopping as his dick is pushing Leone more and more causing her to grab onto anything around die leverage as each thrust in and out of her causing her moans to grow with intensity but her mouth is still closed as though she is resisting the pleasure wanting to savior it. Naruto's eyes narrow and decided he wants to hear her squeal outloud. Spreading her legs farther, he grabs her body and lifts her off the ground as he's now standing up while holding Leone while shoving her onto his dick harder and harder.

"nnnn... yyYYAAAAAA!", Leone screams as she lets out a burst of pleasure and her mouth hangs open with her tongue out while drooling gasping and squealing with every thrust. His dick hardens more at this site and he pumps her harder. With every thrust, her large breasts jiggle up and down, back and forth, Naruto then reached with one hand and grabs it as he gives it a squeeze!

"Iyaaa.. iyaah ahh aah ahh ahh fas- faster- ah...", was all Leone said as shes completely sweaty as her eyes are glazed over, like she is in a trance from being fucked for her first time, Naruto soon takes complete control of her. He thrusts in and out faster and faster, like a piston in an engine, shoving your dick as far inside her as it will go. The squishing sounds of there love making is only drowned out by Naruto's grunts and her sexy and constant moans. Her body is completely limp which is in Naruto's control, as he shove harder and faster inside her. He can feel her pussy tighten around his dick with every orgasm she has, many of them in rows from the hours of sex. She stares at the ceiling with her tongue sticking out, eyes out of focus, and a thin line of saliva reches from her tongue to her breast. Her entire body shakes as he pounds her. Naruto's finally feels his orgasm coming on strong. His dick swells more as you pound faster and faster ad faster at top speeding seeming like god like until finally... He begins shooting his hot cum deep inside her pussy causing her to moan loudly again like a cat as he shoots his load inside her but he then pounds harder as he's still coming causing his hot cum to go deeper and deeper in her pussy causing her eyes too widen as she comes again. After what seemed like forever he finally pulls out, which both hit the ground sweating a lot. Leone soon lays against closer to Naruto as he's holding her naked body as both breathe heavily, sweat covering there bodies which Naruto breathes in.

LEMON END

"I feel like in gonna die because of Akame wanting too kill me...", Naruto said to her as she chuckles.

(Its love, that's the key wicked jester to evolve)

AT THE CAPITAL UNDERGROUND AT THE SAME TIME

"So we're being ordered huh. Jaegers, Night Raid, and Diablo... We of the royal guards, the Sterneitters will eliminate these weaklings", one said wearing a white cloak along with 26 others as there all heading out while the man on throne chair smiles too himself.

LEAVE A REVIEW.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I put too much time into this chapter.

Chapter 16

MISSION WHERE KUROME IS

Kurome, Wave, and Bols are riding through the mountains fast not even stoping.

"So our opponents are the capitals strongest, Night Raid. I wonder if someone like me can win", Bols asks causing Wave too turn towards him.

"It'll be fine... When I faced a Night Raid member before he didn't accept my challenge. But I could tell he was about as strong as I am but different. He may be stronger since he was able to turn the tables inti me. If we fight together, we'll definitely win. Bols, you're imperial arms is optimal for taking on multiple opponents. It's reassuring", Wave said too him.

"You think so?", bols asks him but stops as they felt something? The three stop and get off there horses as they walk towards what looks like a statue or a danger beast?

"Huh?", Kurome thought as they approach the stature.

"What is it?", Wave asks and there were stopped as Kurome suddenly dodges a energy blast causing her eyes too immediately narrow as suddenly the statue explodes with Susanoo jumping out.

"Kurome, watch out!", Wave yelled getting in front of her which he's sent flying in one swing.

"Wave!", Bols yelled as they soon look ahead seeing more arrive.

"We failed to snipe you. But in terms of war, the fact that we blew away one, who wasn't even a target, is a good start", Najenda said standing with Leone, Akame, and Naruto wearing Incursio while holding the katana form of Wicked jester.

"Night Raid... And this is all of them? So going east was a complete decoy...", Bols thought sweating.

"Kurome, Bols... You're out targets among the Jaegers. Brace yourselves!", Najenda says pointing at them which Bols points his flame thrower tengu at them.

"Sis...", Kurome says smiling as Akame which she claps her hands together.

"I really wanted to see you. I'm so glad...", Kurome said as she then begins taking her blade out.

"Because of I'm the one to kill you, I can add you to Yatsufusa's collection", Kurome said as she limits her katana up creating a black orb and electricity causing the ground to hsve huge cracks as corpses rise and Kurone is smiling as they feel an earthquake. Soon a giant dinosaur like beast which us only made of vines rises from the ground much too there shock.

"Unlike the me of the past, I can turn sky dead body into a puppet now... Sis", Kurome said as she humid in the beasts hand which it raises its hand up.

"Even if its a mega-class danger beast, like the destaghoul", Kurome asks as Naruto has wide eyes looking at the monster.

"Now, then... The battle between Arms is about to unfold. I wonder how many are going to die?", Kurome says as Naruto grips his weapon about too fight but stops as he dodges a blast of flames curtesy of Bols which his eyes narrow as he sees Bols sins his Teigu at Akame who's currently fighting Kurome.

"Magma Drive!", Bols yelled as he fires a ball of flames straight at Akame who's falling in midair causing her eyes too widen.

"So that Teigu can do long distance shoots too...?!", Akame thought but Naruto grabs her brutal strike saving her life.

"Akame, don't get to absorbed into battle and watch all sides!", Naruti yelled as he lands on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Looks like this isn't an enemy we'll be able to defeat easily", Naruto says as he looks up at Kurome which he grips Akame more holding her close which causes Kurome's eyes too narrow.

"Sis... You betrayed us, and joined people like that...", Kurome said as she glares at the two sending that her sister had romantic feelings for the man in armor.

"Kill them! DESTAGHOUL!", Kurome ordered as the beasts lifts its head creating an orb and unleashes a beam from its mouth which Naruto gets in front of Akame while everyone too cover from the attack which caused a large creator too form.

"Ahahahah, it changed the terrain. But I guess it's as what I should've expected from Night Raid... They all neatly dodged it. But suddenly Natala's was thrown last her causing her eyes too widen completely as she turns seeing Owl?!

"Destaghoul, kill him!", Akame ordered as the beast swings its left arm at Owl. But it was soon cut from its body as Owl jumps over the arm flying away while everyone's eyes widen in shock seeing this as Kurome eyes narrow seeing a man in a black cloak holding a simple katana while on his hands, are letters spelled a tattooed in black on each of the back of his fingers.

"What just happened?", Kurome asks confused at this but notices something weird about there certain area like the air itself has darkened a little but it soon disappears as the two jump over them too the others as Destaghoul reaches for them but its right hand was knocked up by Susanoo.

"I can defeat it by myself... Have everyone rise go for the others!", Susanoo ordered while the monster itself growls causing Kurome to look at it surprised hearing the growl from it somehow being still alive when she killed it. A faint light can be seen from its eyes. As this was happening, Naruto was heading for Bols!

"I'll stop him!", Naruto yelled as Bols looks at him surprised.

"To think he would come straight at me?", Bols thought as he fires which Naruto junks over him as he slams both feet into the container on Bols back causing him too stumble forward as he then turns towards Naruto who's fires as he dodges his fishes as the two begin running away from everyone as they fighting! Naruto swings his sword at Bols but one if the corpses Woll protects him as he slashes its chest.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

The stop in the middle of a rocky climate while Woll takes his shield out causing Naruto's eyes too Barrie at the two which he begins circling them.

"You're moving around trying to find an opportunity then I'll-", Bols train if thought was stoped as he lost site of Naruto and Woll immediately moves to Bols which the corpses arm was cut off by Naruto reappearing while Bols fires a blast of fire which Naruto dodges fast as he then charges straight at Bols which woll gets in front of him but he turns invisible causing the corpses eyes too widen as he appears begins it and swings his blade at Bols but he blocked it using the piece of titanium used too protect himself against Murasame. Naruto dodges another blast of flames which he jumps back.

"We're alone now so you can take it off, I know its you Naruto", Bols says as his eyes widen in shock.

"So... If I were too die watch over my family for me and keep them safe. If you die then I'll let each one go if its just me and them. Now", Bols says as he points his weapon at Naruto.

"Lets end this!", Bols yelled which Naruto eyes narrowed as the same slitted eye resembling a plus or more of the dander beast Tyrant appears on his left eye.

"Lets!", Naruto says as he charges forward as he begins circling him which Woll moves towards Naruto who swings his sword which thus time slashes through the shield she through his left hand which Naruto lands on the ground as a black hand vines from his sword she enters Woll which is forcibly tips out its soul but stops as it opens his hand letting the soul go which it disappears while the corpse itself turns too dust a bones causing Bols eyes too widen in shock as Naruto speeds towards him while his helmet changes which shows the face of the tyrant beast as it opens its mouth and chomps on the tip of it as he rips it off much too Bols shock.

"Leone taught me that!", Naruto says as he throws it too the side.

"I guess I win", Naruto said which Bols takes off the strap confusing him.

"Trump card activate!", Bors yelled causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock.

"My trump card is magma drive, so that was a lie! While they're on their guards...", Bols thought as he picks it up causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock.

"I will destroy you", Bols said as he throws it at him which Naruto's eyes widen as Bols jumps off the cliff.

"Don't tell me that's...", was all Naruto said with wide eyes as Bols dedicated it causing a large explosion gaining everyone's attention.

2 MINUTES LATER

Bols is walking away from the large crater holding the detonator.

"Looks like I outran it... I did something terrible to Woll... And too Kurome... I hope they're okay...", was what Bols says before he heard door steps causing his eyes too widen in shock as he turns seeing Naruto no longer wearing Incursio but covered in wounds.

"I win...", Naruto said too Bols ago turns too him which Naruto looks back from where they came from.

"You should get out of here Bols, quite the Jaegers and leave the capital with your family. It's dangerous-", Naruto was stopped at hearing reading flesh which he turns immediately seeing a katana through Bols's chest causing Naruto's eyes too completely widen!

NARUTO SADNESS AND SORROW

"BOLS!", Naruto yelled running too him as Bols falls too his knees and Naruto grabs Bols as he rages the katana out of his back and throws it too the side which he lays Bols on the ground as he takes off his mask causing his eyes too widen at his face which has burn marks?

"I had always known... That one day... I would receive punishment for all I had done... But... But even so...!", Bols said which he's crying.

"I have... To... Return home... Because they are... Both... Waiting... I have to return... Naruto please... Protect them for me and act like a father to my daughter... Please protect them... Naruto don't let... Don't let your dream die... Make it come true and save this capital... Save everyone...", Bols says causing his eyes too widen as Bols dies in his arms.

"Is this the first time you've lost someone? No it isn't but the first you really connected with...", someone says as Naruto looks up seeing someone looking exactly like him which Naruto doesn't show a hint of surprise while his left eye changes too the tyrants.

"Shut up... He had a family a wife and daughter yet... You took it all away", Naruto says as he stands up. Soon he begins releasing darkness which The copy does the same causing his eyes too narrow at this sensing its the same power which the copy smiles.

THEME END

"Lets begin", Naruto said as there katana's turn back into the wicked jesters forest form which Naruto injector charges which the copy does the same and at that moment Naruto notices his left eye has the tyrants eye?

As they get close too wash other they begin he gong a close combat fight which Naruro slagged his chest causing the copy too jump back.

"Is that all! I have to go fight the destaghoul next", Naruto said which the copy smokes standing up.

"Relax", he said causing Naruto too blink in surprise but they widen as a slash mark appears on his chest drawing blood.

"Wow, so your memories were right, you wouldn't even shed a single tear. Even so I'm as strong as you are actually your weaker from the fighting you just had with Bols", he says causing his eyes too narrow as he directs towards him and swings his blade but he side steps out if the way while he grabs Naruto's arm causing his eyes too widen in shock.

"What a shame!", he yelled as he then throws Naruto full force through a tree causing him too spit out blood as he hits the ground.

"Is that all or is it you just lost the strength too fight... I don't wanna fight a weakling like you!", the copy said as he makes his way towards Naruto who rises slowly as he cracks his neck.

"Is that all you've got... If it is... THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TOO KILL ME!", Naruto yelled as he charges causing the copy's eyes too widen as vote swing creating speaks in the air while black hands come from there swords and battle it out for dominance.

"I'm not in the mood to waste the energy I have left on a weakling like you! SO DIE!", Naruto yelled lighting his sword and slashes his chest again causing him too skid back while the black hands recede back into the swords.

"Lets see who's the strongest, since you've lost the strength", he said as as Naruto charges with a yell as he swings his sword but the copy dodges as he stashes Naruto's shoulder and he charges which there swords begin connecting but every time they connect Naruto is getting slashes in his chests?!

"DIE!", the copy yelled forcing Naruto back with one swing as he thrusts forward as the sword pierced his chest causing him too spit out blood from it as the copy kicks Naruto off his sword as he hits the ground hard as he's laying next too Bols while bleeding.

"So the fights over huh?", the copy said as Naruto is unable too get up as his vision is getting blurry.

"Dammit, my body is still weak from the explosion... Too have been beaten by a copy is pathetic... But I don't regret nothing... Guess its up too you guys now. Kick this guys ass for me...", Naruto thought as he closes his eyes hearing nothing but darkness...

"Uto... Nar... Uto... Naruto...", the voice he heard was Akame's. Which everything they've done together pasts through his eyes.

"What is it... Akame?", Naruto thought as he has a flash back from when Sheele died.

FLASH BACKS

Naruto is currently under the stars as he's staring at his friends graves with Sheele behind him.

"Naruto... You're still awake?", Sheele asks him which Naruto shrugs.

"I thought maybe they could return, and it made me happy... I thought that if they come back I can stop killing... The truth is... I hold back when I'm killing, refusing to show how much I love crushing, slaughtering, tearing the enemy to pieces! I'm just a monster!", Naruto said as tears begin coming down his eyes as he grips his sword and his eyes widen as Sheele wraps her arms around him she pulls him back into her lap.

"I'll keep this a secret from everyone, so cry as much as you'd like", Sheele said while Naruto bites his lip.

"Are you sure...?", Naruto asks her which she only smiles.

"Who knows? I think its fine? Probably", Sheele said causing Naruto to let out a small laugh.

"That just like you... Thank you, Sheele", Naruto said as he closes his eyes falling asleep in her arms while she stares at the stars holding onto Naruto.

"I would like to thank  
you, as well, Naruto. Thanks to you, I've found another thing I can be useful for", Sheele thinks with a smile on her face which she leans down kissing his forehead as he unconsciously smiles

FLASH BACK

"Sorry... For my cowardice in using my full power... I just, didn't want him to see it...", Naruto said and them as they stare at him.

"The ones you were fighting were the three beasts and I don't blame you, that Teigu of yours is not like any other, it can control and cause the user to become psychotic... Esdeath's army certainly has weakened a lot due to this. Your strong Naruto, you did well", Najenda said which Naruto grits his teeth while he makes a fist.

"Boss...", Naruto said to her as Leone watches him.

"I wasn't going to tell you since I didn't want to inflate your ego, but... Bulat said something to me a while back", Leone said to him gaining his attention as he doesn't even turn to him.

FLASH BACK

Bulat is currently sitting at his table and puts his drink.

"Naruto may still be new at this but I know he'll become seriously strong in time. With enough training and control, he will leave all of us in the dust. I look forward to seeing it", Bulat said with a smile truly believing it.

FLASH BACK END

"Bro...!", Naruto though with tears in his eyes.

"Be proud of yourself, Naruto and live on. Show Bulat that you can become the kind of man he expected you to be", Najenda said walking away heading out. As she's begins walking away she's lost in thought.

FLASH BACK TOO AKAME

It's true... I've seen many lives fall before me. However...", as Akame said it, she looks up directly at Naruto as tears stream from her eyes causing his eyes to widen in complete and utter shock.

"My precious friend just died! This pain... No one can get used to this!", Akame yelled crying while Naruto just stares at her in shock.

"But these emotions would affect our next mission. That's why I act like I'm fine! We work in the shadows. If I couldn't switch gears, what good would I be? This... This is what you call composed?", Akame says as she crying while her head is on Naruto's chest who currently has wide eyes at all this happening.

"E-Even I... Since Sheele died, the pain I feel is...is... And now you wanting to die, do you know how that makes me feel?!", Akame yelled at Naruto causing his eyes to widen more.

"... She's in so much pain... So fragile... She's so worried about me and if I were to die then... DAMMIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING, MY DEATH WOULD CAUSE HER MORE PAIN!", Naruto thought as he suddenly hugs Akame close to him causing her eyes to widen.

"As long as I live, I won't die... I will not allow you to ever experience the pain of my death, even if I kill the minister... I solemnly swear that I won't kill myself otherwise I'm hurting you and the others even more... So, I don't ever want to see you cry, ever again otherwise I might really go berserk on the one who caused you to cry...", Naruto said as she has wide eyes and her head lays on his shoulder as she begins crying while Naruto's holding her which Naruto has an angered look on his face.

Naruto appears in his mindscape with everyone he cared about in it that died causing his eyes too widen.

"Naruto...", Bulat said causing him too jolt as he tournament towards Bulat who's smiling and he extends his right fist causing his eyes too widen as tears begin falling from his yes as Sheele hugs him from behind.

"Naruto... It's ok... Just let go... We never blamed you, so let go of who you couldn't protect and strive towards the future who you can protect", Minato said as he and Kushina touch his shoulder as all of them extend there right fists.

"Sayo, Ieyasu...", Naruto said too them sadly which they smile.

"I-it's ok", Ieyasu said which Sayo nods.

"Go kick that copy cats ass for us, then the prime ministers", Sayo said as more tears rush down Naruto's eyes as he slowly moves his fist forward as they all fist bump.

OUTSIDE

As the copy cat was walking away he was stoked by an explosion of darkness which he turns as the darkenss starts having a gold tint too it?

BLEACH MORING OF REMEMBRANCE

"WHAT?!", the copy yelled seeing Naruto standing holding both wicked jester and Incursio?!

"TENGU FUSIOOOOOOOOOON!", Naruto roars loudly causing a shock wave which causes the copy cat too skid back at the releasing power which then he's now wearing the berserker armor once more but the eyes are showing tyrants eyes in both eyes?! Two more arms come out of the armor while tears start pouring down his eyes.

"What the hell is this?!", he yelled as Naruto was standing straight up.

"I never wanted to lose against anyone but actually I just want too survive! I'll never allow Akame to cry over my death!", Naruto yelled as an image of all the people he cares about appears on his mind which he grabs his katana with all two hands.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE!", Naruto yelled as the copy charges full speed gripping his sword as both swing causing am eruption of power for dominance as soon Naruto's blade brakes the copy's proceeding too cut the copy in half causing his eyes too widen as he hits the ground while he glows and as the glow then goes down, it shows both Loyd and Royd cut in half.

"Sternritters Y have lost... so, strong...", both said as there heads falls too the side while Naruto heard explosions and hurrys towards the others while the two body's were consumed by flames. Phoenix was watching everything as he then begins walking away.

THEME END

2 MINUTES LATER

As Naruto arrives his eyes widen in shock seeing the others on the ground in pain while Susanoo, Owl, Najenda, and the cloaked man are standing in front of the Destaghoul which is different as it has three heads, four tails, six arms, as well as its twice its size.

"I was right, it seems that it wasn't fully killed, this battle must have reawakened it. Kurome and her comrades are gone now...", Owl said too them but there eyes widen as they turn seeing Naruto walking towards them which there eyes widen.

"We had too take it out on one attack", Naruto says too the others as Susanoo's eyes are completely widen in shock.

"He's... Controlling it but... But how long is he able to stay in that form... Could he have...-those eyes... He's tamed Incursio completely...", Susanoo thought seeing the image of Tyrant behind him as well as Wicked Jester.

"Not much time left, I hardly trained in using this power and my vision its getting blurry... Yet... NO! I CAN'T AFFORD TOO PASS OUT AFTER I FINISH THIS OFF!", Naruto thought as his eyes glow.

The beast begins charging up three beams causing there eyes too narrow.

"Here comes a big one! Go! Use your trump card to beat this thing quickly had turn the tables!", Najenda ordered as Susanoo puts his hands together.

"Magatama Manifestation" was all Susanoo says as his firm begins changing causing Naruto's eyes too widen in suck seeing Najenda life energy out into the magatama on his chest which she then hits the ground while Naruto's eyes widen in shock at Susanoo's new form.

"The likeness of a demon god...", Naruto thought looking at the beast which it unleashes the three beams straight at Susanoo who extends both hands creating a large mirror shield which the attack hits causing him too grit his teeth as he begins skidding back while the beams is causing destruction as its destroying everything behind them while multiple projectiles fire from the mirror at the beast causing multiple explosions.

"The Mirror of Yata. Complete reflection of all projectiles... An ability expected of a trump card!", Najenda says while the beast begins regenerating while Susanoo charges at full speed in as he swings right fist into the beasts causing it too stumble back while its chest was injured which Susanoo creates a long sword in his hand and lifts it in the air.

"Amenomurakumo. Attack power that cannot be disputed... As to be expected from the trunk card if my Teigu", Najenda says but her eyes widen as the beasts eyes glow and quickly grabs Susanoo's sword causing Naruto's eyes too widen in shock as the beast quickly throws Susanoo into he rocky climate as it roars louder which Naruto grits his teeth but notices Mine behind him while gripping punpkin causing his eyes too widen.

"I know what too do...", Naruto said gaining Najenda's attention as his eyes glow as he turns to the pumpkin

TENGAN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN OST-SORAIRO DAYS

"I'm ending this fight, and I suggest all of you get the hell out of me way!", Naruto yelled loudly as everyone turns too him while both Owl and the cloaked man jumps out of the way!

"MINE THROW ME PUMPKIN! NOW!", Naruto yelled which there was no time for arguing as she throws it at Naruto who turns too her.

Naruto grabs pumpkin in midair as he spins while pumpkin glows brightly as its form changes which it resembles a sniper rifle while the barrel itself is extending while three energy packs come from the gun as energy starts to charge as he aims it straight at the beasts which its eyes glow as he as the three heads unleash a much faster beam it charged up causing his eyes too widen in shock as the beams combine heading form him but just as it was about too hit Susanoo was in front of him using his mirror blocking the beam which continues as it gets stronger causing Susanoo too grit his teeth as he's skidding back:

"FIRE!", Susanoo roared as he jumps out of Naruto's path as he then fires as it connects with the beasts beam which shows a battle between who's stronger.

"PUMPKIN VERSION 2 TENGU FUSION CANNON RIFLE MODE!", Naruto yelled as red and blue orbs behind coming from Naruto as it focuses on one point as it creates a orange orb with electricity appearing while Naruto is consumed by the monsters beam.

"TAKE THIS YOU BAG OF BONES!", Naruto roared as the orb shrinks ehich there a fkash of orange light as he fires a small orange beam which immediately expands as it blasts right through the dragons beam as it consumed it while destroying any rock formation in its path and obliterating it as the beast was white with black outlines as it soon fades away as well as the beam itself too show the beasts upper half body was completely obliterated which the legs fall back while everyone was shocked at his he obliterated the monster but Naruto then throws the gun aside as he falls too one knee as his armor disappears.

"Naruto...", Naruto's eyes widen immediacy as he felt something wrong while he could sense it.

"Chelsea...", Naruto thought as his

as his armor disappears showing himself as he inject sky enters Incursio and heads full speed towards as he doesn't even take a break.

WHERE CHELSEA IS

BLEACH OST HERE TO STAY

Chelsea is currently running away from Natala and Doya while her Teigu was cracked in her hands.

"SHE MUST HAVE KILLED BOLS! NATALA, DOYA! SLICE HER INTO PIECES!", Kurome ordered as the two corpses glance at he while Chelsea makes it out into the opening too find Natala waiting for her which in one swing chops off her right arm causing her eyes too widen in fear as it hits the ground while she dodges another swing while being shot through the back by Doya causing her to spit out blood as she hits the ground as Natala grabs her by her neck.

"Ahhh... I see. So the one who receives retribution is me... Tech... I really wanted to go back and he praised...", Chelsea thought as Natala lifts his right weapon while a line of blood comes from her mouth.

"We'll... Naruto?! Aren't I amazing? Like that... And then...", Chelsea thought as she begins crying while Natala swings his weapon but stops causing Natala's eyes widen as Natala was hit into the fields of flowers. The one who was behind Natala was Naruto no longer wearing Incursio which he looks up at the sky noticing its raining as he looks back down at Chelsea and smiles.

"Sorry I'm late...", Naruto said as a line of blood comes from his mouth as he picks up Chelsea's arm and places it on her stomach as he walks around her facing Kurome who has completely wide eyes at this.

"You're... Apart of Night Raid... Naruto?", Kurome says with wide eyes as Naruto grips wicked jester as he grips wicked jester with both hands. Naruto begins releasing darkness from his sword.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Naruto yelled as he's releasing everything he has left which Kurome's eyes narrow.

"KUROME!", Naruto screams as he charges straight at Kurome who's eyes get serious as Naruto swings his sword down as Kurome swings towards as the two swords connect!

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", the two scream as there using every ounce of strength they have left! But...

Naruto's eyes widen as wicked jester breaks in two causing his eyes too widen as Kurome slashes his chest while his eyes are completely wide as a lot blood splatters on the ground.

"I... Lost...", Was all Naruto said as he hits the ground unable to even move as he passes out while Chelsea is crying knowing what happened.

Kurome walks towards Naruto's body as he's in the ground bleeding badly while Kurome has tears going down her eyes.

"I never thought that I would kill you Naruto...", Kurome says sadly as she holds him in her arms and points her sword where his heart is.

"Naruto... Now we'll always be together... And soon sis. With Yarsufusa, we can make that happen. Everyone will be happy seeing you again, Esdeath mostly", Kurome says as she smiles darkly ready to end Naruto's life. Kurome goes too stab Naruto in the chest but down one grabs her arm causing her eyes too widen as she slashes at whoever stopes her and jumps away after the person let go.

"Who are you-...no... It can't be...", Kurome said as tears begin pouring down her eyes as she's looking at the man who stopes her.

"Big... Brother?", Kurome said with wide eyes as in front of her is Kenshin who's protecting Naruto and Chelsea which he throws two pills on the ground gaining Chelsea's attention as she licks them up.

"They'll stop the bleeding for the both of you do I suggest you take it", Kenshin said as he draws his katana.

"Now, lets end this battle for now sister. You are too weak too continue so I'll use my Teigu too end it", Kenshin said as he fully draws his sword out while Natala and Doya go too Kurome's side.

"You're crying, unable too let go of the past which you will bring the dead back even your own friends", Kenshin says causing Kurome to have a look of lain and hurt like she's lost something and can never get it back like the look when Wave yelled at her about what she did too Ran.

"There's are times when you have too say goodbye someday which you will never want too. But that could happen all of a sudden so you better get used too it little sister. Now", Kenshin said as he points his sword up.

"BEHOLD THE LIGHT WHICH WILL GUIDE THE FUTURE!", Kenshin yelled as the sword shines brightly as Kurome's eyes widen in shock at what she's seeing along with the corpses.

1 MINUTE LATER

Kurome is on the ground along with her puppets unable too move while Kenshin is standing over her with wounds on his body which he cracks his neck and picks Kurome and holds her on his shoulder while the corpses recede into the ground.

"Guess I'll return her back too the capital", was all Kenshin said as he begins walking while putting his katana away.

DECIDE OF WHAT YOU THINK KENSHIN'S TEIGU'S ABILITY IS AND I'LL PICK THE BEST ONE AND ALSO I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS FANIC.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

"(Whistling)", Kenshin is walking towards the headquarters of the "Way of Peace" in Kyoroch when he stops suddenly and smirks as he looks ahead seeing wave who has wide eyes as he sees Kurome knocked out on Kenshins shoulder. Wave takes out grand chariot's sealed form which Kenshin sighs knowing what will happen. His thoughts were proven correct as Wave stabs his sword in the ground which the earth begins too have large cracks behind him with blue light coming from it as his left eye turns into a plus sign.

"GRAND CHARIOT!", Wave yelled as his armor cones from the ground behind him with blue flames while the armor roars as it soon goes onto him which Kenshin throws Kurome at Wave who immediately catches her then her sword.

"I'm leaving now...", Kenshin said as he turns around while Wave lays Kurome on the ground while glaring at Kenshin who touches his sword.

"You did this didn't you! These wounds were because of your katana!", Wave said as he begins releasing killing intent which Kenshin turns too him as he unsheathed his katana which has a blade forged on the opposite side than a normal katana.

"Then you leave me no choice", Kenshin said as he points the sword up in the air as it begins shining brightly causing Wave's eyes too as it becomes too bright too see Naruto which he shields his eyes.

"I can't see a thing...-", Wave stops as he sees a dark figure standing as he soon he charges at full speed while pulling his right fist back now being able too see the button half of Kenshin as he swings his fist but as he hit him he disappeared like a mirage causing Wave's too blink in surprise at this as suddenly he's hit by something sending him crashing through a tree but Wave lands on his feet as he stands up looking around not seeing Kenshin and he's soon received another attack as he was sent a few feet in the air before receiving another hit as he crashes in the ground. Which Kenshin appears in front of Wave who looks up at Kenshin as he notices his katana made of pure light which it goes brightly as everything around him is white as he soon sees his shadow changing as it rises up in front of Wave who swings his fist as the two collide as Wave jumps back and does a spin kick as the shadow does the same as the collide again which Wave blinks in realization and smiles.

"If I don't move then the shadow won't m-", Wave's thoughts were cut off as he was sent flying back and breaks through something most likely a tree as he rolls on the ground before he was then hit again from behind by most likely Kenshin and slammed in the face again by the shadow as he hits the ground. Soon he was able too see Kenshin standing over him as he's looking down at him.

"You don't have it... The power to give me a challenge", Kenshin said as he turns around and begins walking away while Wave was able too see everything.

"Leave with Kurome now... Or i'll take you down", Kenshin said while Wave stands up.

"So... What's it gonna be?", Kenshin asks as he turns too him with his cold eyes piercing through his soul which Wave was unable too move.

"If you keep attacking me I'll kill you easily with my trump card", Kenshin said as he begins walking away as Wave stares at him with wide eyes.

NEXT DAY AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently laying in his bed with bandages wrapped around his chest while he's staring at wicked jester which was broken... Naruto glances at Chelsea who's in the bed next to him as she has a robotic arm curtesy of Najenda. Susanoo is in the room with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Do you see...", a voice said which Naruto turns seeing wicked jester with cracks on his face.

"Love and friendship caused you too lose. If only you gave into anger and revenge you could have won", Wicked jester said too him.

"No... Because I wasn't strong enough. Because of that Chelsea almost died... Using my anger, I enjoyed it yet... I had a longing... And I think I found it...", Naruto thought as Wicked Jesters face cracks more.

"Those who I consider precious... Those who I create bonds with...", Naruto thought as the face begins breaking off? Susanoo smiles hearing this as the face shatters showing Kouga's face.

"Who are you?", Naruto thought with narrowed eyes as Kouga stares at Naruto.

"I am the one who created Wicked Jester, it was born from my anger and in turn I became it... You know nothing of my past", Kouga said too Naruto as he disappears wicked jester suddenly repairs itself.

"Make sure you don't break it next time. Or else I'll take your soul", Kouga said within Naruto's mind.

"Kouga Uzumaki", Susanoo thought too himself with his eyes closed.

"Susanoo... Why did the first emperor make it so only on a solar eclipse I can challenge the emperor? That makes no sense!", Naruto asks which Susanoo looks out at the sky.

"I don't exactly know but he once said that something will happen over a thousand years later. Involving a very powerful teigu user of the uzumaki family who is the rightful ruler of the capital. He said once the moon eclipses the sun the new emperor must be made before the sun can touch the land...", Susanoo said as his eyes narrowed.

"Or else what?", Naruto asks as Susanoo's eyes narrow remembering what he said.

"This country as you know it will cease too exist, erased by the dark emperor", Susanoo says causing Naruto's eyes to widen all the way in shock.

"Dark emperor?", Naruto asks confused at hearing the name.

"Yes. He didn't give much information of who he was, but he said that the dark emperor holds the strongest Teigu through I have no idea what it is...", Susanoo said as Naruto nods understanding which he soon leaves too think.

"(Sigh)...", Naruto stops as he turns losing at the sleeping Chelsea which he smiles sadly but his eyes widen remembering something as he immediately remembers something which he goes through his bag and takes out his book which has the poem inside which he takes out a pencil and begins writing within it as he then says the words putting his emotions in the words.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the worlds end. The goddess descends from the sky... Wings of light abs dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest. There is no hate, only joy for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of worlds. Dreams of the more hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh, my friend, do you fly away now to a works that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow no matter where the winds may blow. My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift if the goddess. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. The arrow has left the now of the goddess. My soul, corrupted by vengeance... Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber. Legend shall speak of sacrifice at worlds end. The wind sails over the waters surface...quietly, but surely. Eve if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return to become the few that quenches the land. To spare the sands, the seas, the skies... I offer thee this silent sacrifice", Naruto said as he finishes and smiles at the poem while his eyes give off a gold glow but then fades away.

CAPITAL WHERE THE DARK EMPEROR IS

The man covered in bandages who's currently on his throne chair is still unmoving as his right hand twitches while a dark purple aura comes off him.

LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T REVIEW AT ALL.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 18

FLASH BACK

WITHIN KUOROCH, OUTSIDE BORICKS MANSION

The entire group is currently on a building staring at the headquarters from afar while Chelsea is still resting back at camp.

"So that's the mansion of the advisor, BORICKS... The target this time", Akame says too the others.

"Sure is a nice house... Built with such filthy money", Leone says as she grits her teeth.

"We should keep the a dual topography in mind", mine says too her.

"The Jagers are apparently in this town as well. We'll keep calm, formulate a plan, and finish them!", Najenda yelled loudly.

"Roger!", they yelled as they start running while Naruto looks at Owl and the cloaked man.

"You two scatter abs kill the jaegers or people working for them", Naruto ordered as they nodded as the cloaked man removes his cloak showing himself too be "Law" from one piece as the two start running while Naruto sighed.

"Why couldn't there have been more guards. But there's only two of them and there aren't any more guards that served my dad...", Naruto thought as he hurries.

FLASH BACK WHERE WAVE IS

Wave is currently getting his stuff ready since there leaving in thirty minutes which his eyes narrow sadly...

"He met me live... But why?", Wave thought as he makes a fist in anger at how he felt fear in the face of Kenshin, at how he saw a demon in front of him.

"Huh?", Was all Wave said as he took out a can of charge-fish?

"Wait a second...", As wave said it he shocked he he stood to and exits his room then walks down the hallway smiling.

"I know this is full of nutrients so I'll just give it too Kurome", Wave thought as he knocks in her door.

"Heeeey, Kuromeeeee", Wave says loudly as he doesn't get a response.

"She's not sleeping is she?", Wave thought as he opens the door with his eyes closed.

"Hey, I know your recovering, but the captains gonna subject you to sift torture course C if you're late... C's painful you know-", Wave stops as his eyes widen seeing Kurome against the wall breathing hard.

"HEY, KUROME! GET IT TOGETHER!", Wave yelled as he runs too her.

"I knew that it wasn't possible! The captain-", Wave was about too leave but Kurome suddenly hugs him causing his eyes too widen.

"Those in the assassin squad... If its decided that they can't fight, then to keep then quiet they're disposed of", Kurome said causing his eyes too widen in shock.

"If in kicked out if the Jagers and sent back to the capital, I'll... Be...", Kurome says but Wave hugs her back.

"I'll never allow that too happen too you. I'll become so strong that tit will never have too get hurt. I'll beat Kenshin, I'll become stronger then him!", Wave promises with seriousness as they continue too hug each other.

"I haven't been of much use this time but for now on... I better get serious", Wave thought too himself.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did", Kurome said causing Waves eyes too widen in shock at hearing that Kenshin was Kurome's brother?!

"Wait what?! He's your brother then... Why didn't you ever mention him and why dud he hurt you?", Wave asks as she looks down.

"You see I thought he was dead until I saw him... He's the oldest of us and better with the sword. I tried too kill a night raid member but Naruto stopped me so I defeated him and about to add him too my collection when Kenshin stopped and defeated me...", Kurome said casing Waves eyes too widen in shock even more.

"Wait... Naruto's apart of night raid?", Wave asks which she nods knowing they will have to tell her. Soon he leaves the room while piling his scarf up.

"If things progress ill be completely isles then... So now I'll have too get completely serious...", Wave thought too himself.

NEXT DAY WHERE NARUTO IS

"No wanted posters it seems", Naruto said too Akame who's following him from behind.

"The Jaegers may have distributed some recently, though... We shouldn't let our-", Akame stops seeing Naruto buying two ice cream cones? Before she could say anything Naruto walked towards her as he extends his hand.

"Here", was all Naruto said as Akame looks down on the cone and droll starts too come from her mouth? In one fast move she devoured the entire ice cream causing Naruto's jaw too drop at how fast she just did that.

"Ok... Guess I'll-what the?", Naruto stops as he notices his ice cream missing and looks at Akame who's stuffing her face of it and as she swallows she turns too Naruto seeing him tapping his foot while he has narrowed eyes causing her too start sweating.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it was just-", Akame stops as Naruto leans closer too her as he licks the ice cream off her face causing her eyes too widen as she begins stuttering while Naruto just stares at her.

"What? You had ice cream on her face", Naruto said too her as she looks away blushing and Naruto notices it as he looks at her and smiles.

NIGHT

Naruto is currently eating a piece if bread next to Akame as he stops and looks at Akame who's drooling again as she's looking at the bread which Naruto sighs at this but he stops as he looks up at the moon.

"Akame...", Naruto said too her which she jolts and notices Naruto staring at the moon which she looks too find that it looks a little closer today?

"It's beautiful...", Akame said as Naruto nods as he's looking at the moon and notices Akame sitting next too him which he blinks in surprise but smiles as he wraps his arm around her which she leans her head on his shoulder as they watch the moon.

"I wish there was a way too take away a persons darkness... If I could do that then...", Naruto stops as he sighs.

"So is it true you had sex with Leone?", Akame suddenly asks which he jolts as he looks at her too find ages staring at the ground sadly.

"Hey...", Naruto said which she looks up too receive a kiss on her forehead causing her eyes too widen at this which Naruto pulls back as he smiles at her and soon she suddenly hugs him as her arms are wrapped around his neck.

"Uh... What are you doing-", Naruto stops completely as his eyes widen from Akame has her lips against his with her eyes closed which Naruto closes his eyes as it deepens which her hands run through his hair as it deepens which Akame falls on her back as there kissing which her tongue begging for entrance. Naruto complied and opened his mouth, which her tongue enters his mouth which his tongue explored the insides of her mouth. As this was happening, Akame wraps her legs around Naruto's waist as there kissing. They were about to take it further when they heard foot steps? The two deprecate she turns too see a group of men watching lead by she blond haired man?

"My apologies for intruding, I couldn't he but speak up", he says too them.

"Aren't you...", Akame said as the two sat up.

"I am the founder of the Path of Peace. Sometimes, I go around the outskirts of turn, to ensure everything is all right. I can cheaply see that you two are bound by the red thread of fate", he says to them as they blush which Akame hugs Naruto and the man soon bows too Naruto causing him too blink in surprise.

"Without a doubt you are the princes son, Naruto Namikaze", was what the man said as he stood up. As that was happening done if the ones behind the leader walk towards Naruto who just blinks as two women wearing white cloaks hug Naruto as there breasts press against him which Naruto blushes while Akame crosses her arms while her eyes become narrowed at the two girls staring at Naruto filled with hope and lust.

"I heard you are the one who killed the slavers and brought them judgment Naruto-sama", one girl said as she blushing.

"Leader-sama told us about you, what will you do when you become emperor?", the other girl said blushing causing Naruto's eyes too widen as he looks at the leader.

"If you told them then-no... That's not gonna happen", the leader said cutting Naruto off in his tone becomes serious.

"Bolic knows nothing of this, I knew of what he was doing so I exposed he was a spy. I would have killed him but I don't like too fight and only will fight if need be", he said while Naruto notices the katana with, open-framed cross-guard and bronze guard, as well as lavender hilt strapped to his waist.

"May I ask, how do you know my father and me?", Naruto asks the leader which he smiles but stops as he starts sweating and begins scratching his head.

"Well uh... Back then he was kinda of a player... He slept with most of my followers as well as the two followers in front of you are the daughters of some of the girls he had sex with but never got. You see there quite attracted too ... (Along with most of my female followers)", He said as Naruto looks at the two girls who press the breasts more against Naruto as they have lust filled eyes.

"You see, I talked too him and he agreed never too sleep with my followers again. Because on that day he met Kushina, you see she was outside the capital with her guards when she came upon us. She's royalty after all", he said too Naruto who blinks in surprise.

BACK AT BASE

"We're executing our plans during the religious organization anniversary festival", Najenda says which Naruto nods as there at the table.

"We can just skip into the crowds to sneak in the palace she kill that asshole", Naruto says which she nods.

"Failure is not an option!", Najenda said too them all as they nod while Susanoo enters with the plates which Naruto smiles too himself.

FLASH BACK END

"Now that I think about it... You were a kind girl when I first met you. But even so I won't go easy on you", Naruto said as he's wearing Incursio as he's on a rocky climate, looking at Seryu and Coro as there glaring at Naruto who's holding into wicked jester as its in its katana form. Sery grits her teeth at Naruto.

"You'll pay for General Orges death you vile evil!", Seryu yelled as age had four middle turrets on along with her right arm a anti-tank rifle.

"Coro, number six!", Seryu ordered as Coro immediately chomps down on her right arm and lets go during a giant armor reinforced middle?!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me", was all Naruto says as the missiles rockets start too ignite!

"Die you monster!", Seryu yelled letting go as it heads for Naruto who jumps down as the rocket hits the rocky climate causing an explosion as Naruto lands on the ground and he moves his head out if the way as a hook shot was fired at his head edict hits the rocky walks as it begins reeling her in.

"Coro, Number one!", Seryu ordered as her Teigu it biting her right arm which it lets go showing a wrecking ball with spikes attached too her arm which Coro grows and receives a kick too the stomach sending it flying back while Seryu is above Naruto and sends it down which Naruto turns invisible as it hits he ground which she lands on the ground and he legs were seeped causing her too hit the ground and before she could do anything Naruto was on too of her with hands holding her right arm while the left is being held by her shoulder as she grits her teeth.

"Ogre was an evil man... He would accept brides from a merchant and other criminals along with framing innocent people to take the fall for criminals. I simply sent him to an infinite nightmare to receive punishment or what you call justice", Naruto said give Seryu gets her teeth as Naruto take off his helmet causing her eyes too widen seeing Naruto hitch he pulls it back on.

"YOUR A MONSTER! NIGHT RAID AND THE-", Seryu stops as Naruto puts a hand on her right cheek.

"You're blind by what you call justice...", Naruto says too her which she grits her teeth as she kicks Naruto off of her and smiles twistedly as she points at Naruto.

"That women with the glasses, after she died Coro ate her while, she ended up being a snack. And you will, too", Seryu says which Naruto sighs.

"You blindly trusted Ogre and Stylish which even you were corrupted yourself... You could not see they were the evil and I'm the reaper. That laugh if yours when your acting all twisted is evil just like them before I sent Ogre to wicked jesters world and ripped Stylish apart. I'll be the one to piece back together your so called justice", Naruto says too her as she just smiles.

"Feel better now what you key that nonsense out? Coro, number five", Seryu yelled as Coro bites her arm which Coro grows two arms.

"You just gave Coro time to recover. Evil sure is stupid. Lets go, Coro!", Seryu yelled as Coro lets go as they both charge which Naruto slashes down hitting Coro and sending him skidding back which Seryu's eyes widen.

"What's with this power?", Seryu asks as Naruto turns invisible and appears next too her as he rams his knee into his stomach causing her too spit out blood.

"I already know how you fight!", Naruto said too her which she grits her teeth.

"Coro, hidden ability!", Seryu yelled as Coro glances at her and turns blood red while creating a shock wage as it roars loudly while Naruto's helmet she tuning it out.

"Teigu Fushion", Naruto said as there's a bright light which there eyes widen as a spear was thrown straight through Seryu's stomach causing her eyes too widen as Coro charges at Naruto as it begins unleashing a barrage of fists which Naruto's four arms begin blocking the hits.

"ENOUGH!", Naruto yelled as he gives off a dark aura which he pulls his four arms back.

"I have no choice but to end this now. I need to get too the others", Naruto said as he disappears and reappears in front of Coro which its and Seryu's eyes widen as he rams all four fists into Coro's stomach.

"Soukotsu!", was all Naruto said as there was a blast if wind which Coro falls too its knees as the middle part of its body cracks she explodes which both half a hit the ground as Seryu's eyes widens as Naruto stops using his trump card as he's sweating a lot which he looks at Seryu she begins walking towards her as she detaches her other arm which a gun comes out of it along with the other as she pints both guns at Naruto.

"DIE ALREADY!", Seryu yelled but just as she was about to fire, a blade pierced her body from behind causing a drop of blood too come from her mouth which she turns seeing Owl and Law who take steps back as her guns fall apart from Law which she looks at Naruto while staring at her.

"I know I can not judge true justice, but what the capital does is no justice. We Teigu users are meant to protect the innocent, but if you can't even see the light. Then its time that I myself change this fake justice into the path that follows the path of True Justice ", Naruto said which she grits her teeth.

"The justice I followed has always been fight, just as my dad, Ogre, Stylish-sama have taught me, you are just lowly assassins!", Seryu yelled which Naruto shakes his head.

"Your definitely wrong on that... WHAT KIND OF JUSTICE CAUSES THE INNOCENT TO FEEL SADNESS AND SUFFER?!", Naruto yelled causing her eyes too widen as he takes a step forward.

"You never understood what the people have went through, the hardships they've received because of the capital! A path that forces you to cause people pain and sacrifice them along the way is one that'll eventually fall to pieces and disappear! Is that the way you want everyone to go?! IS IT?!", Naruto screamed which she freezes while Coro drags itself over too Seryu.

"Even the birds can fly freely through the air whenever it wants, right?! We are the same along with the Revolutionary army! We take the requests from the people who need us the most and to help the citizens, we gain cash so we can continue on with our dream too end this god forsaken rule of the prime ministers. That's how we've been operating all along. That's what Night Raid means! YOU AND THAT FAKE JUSTICE CAN NEVER DEFEAT TRUE JUSTICE THAT WE OF NIGHT RAID HAVE HAD FROM THE BEGINNING!", Naruto screams as her eyes twitch!

"Fake Justice?! Why-your just like my mother! Your calling my justice fake, it has ahead been the true justice!", Seryu yelled at Naruto while tears start falling from her eyes.

"TRUE JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS BE TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND TO PUNISH THOSE WHO HARM THE INNOCENT EVEN IF ITS SOMEONE YOU CARE FOR!", Naruto yelled as loud as he can which Seryu holds her head.

"NO, I'VE ALWAYS BELIEVED IN THIS JUSTICE! IF IT WAS A LIE THEN MY DIED FOR NOTHING!", Seryu yelled as him as Naruto sighs.

"Your father was a danger beast wasn't it? The humanoid kind?", Naruto asks which her eyes widen as she looks away.

"Die!", Seryu said too Naruto as she smiles which Naruto heard a click.

"Judgment of the Ten Kings: Final Move... Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells. One minute left", Seryu said which Naruto, Law, and Owl become shocked.

"A suicide bomb?!", Law says as his eyes narrowed.

"This is the ultimate evil purging weapon I received from the doctor. So king as I have this in my head, I can't lose", Seryu said smiling but her eyes widened as Naruto stops right in front if her as he picks Coro up which he hugs Seryu as tears are running from her eyes.

"I... Never wanted to die in a place like this...", Seryu said as Naruto hugs her which her eyes widen completely.

"Never lose faith in who you are", Naruto says as he smiles.

"Trump card two, Izanagi", Naruto says smiling at her as her eyes widen completely which Naruto leans forward capturing her lips as everything goes white consuming them all as there's a large explosion destroying the rocky climate all around.

DREAM

(Never let go of that happiness once you find love) a voice said as a young girl looking like a younger version of Seryu is smiling at a women who looks like an older version of the present Seryu.

DREAM END

"Huh?", was all Seryu sounded as she's looking at a smiling Naruto who's holding her bridal style while a healed Coco was standing near Naruto along with Law and Owl as Seryu notices ages ok.

"Izanagi, I can't use it whenever I want but when I do, I can create a field which all damage inside of it that happened was kept part of fantasy meaning that it could not hurt us living humans but it knocked you out", Naruto said too her as unknown too them, wicked jester is glowing with a gold aura as its absorbing a dark aura from Seryu. Soon she begins crying as she hugs Naruto who only smiles at her as she holds him closely.

KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA ENDING

"(Sigh) I better bring you back too base, from an explosion happening from her head has casted a lot of damage even through it dies he hurt living people", Naruto said too Seryu who's currently sleeping with tears which finally stop.

"Lets go now", Naruto said as he begins walking with the other two following along with Coro who's not wanting too leave Seryu alone.

"How is she half danger beast? If its those creatures of the night, vampires then things will get interesting", Law said smiling.

"A humanoid danger beast and human gave birth too a half blood huh", Was all Owl said as they continue.

LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKED.


End file.
